A Place To Rest
by Yvette1
Summary: After being on the run from the people that killed their father, have 5 sisters finally found a place to call home? Set in the TMNT Movieverse. R & R por favor!
1. Prologue

Author's Note:Well, here it is. My first TMNT fic in about, oh, 5 years? It's been a while, and it feels good to have FINALLY completed this! In any case, this story is set in the TMNT Movieverse (unlike my previous fics). Since there was some mention of the guys being different ages in the movie, these are the ages I've given them in this fic. Leonardo (22 yrs), Raphael (21 yrs), Donatello (21 yrs), and Michelangelo (20 yrs). This story is set about a year after the movie.

I've re-done a few of my characters for the TMNT Movieverse, and must say, I like them better here. Drawings/sketches of my characters will be up on my deviantArt page, eventually . . . Umm, that's about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:The Turtles, April, and Casey do not belong to me, yada yada yada, they belong to Mirage Studios . . . yeah ok, that's it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Eight years ago . . .

I can still hear the thunder clap above our heads as we ran from the Jeep to the forest. They came after us again. But it felt different this time. Not so much because we had to abandon the Jeep; it was something else. And I was right; it _was_ different this time around. 

Daddy's face was so sad and solemn as he turned to us. I was shaking, but not because the cold rain was beginning to soak through my cloak, but because of anticipation. I knew he was going to tell us something different this time. I just couldn't figure out what. He then pointed out the path in the forest, and told us we had to run that way, and just keep running. I asked how we would find him again; that's when he said it. That's when he told us . . . we wouldn't. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. One of my sisters began crying loudly. Daddy had to tell her to quiet down, or they would hear us. 

As she quieted down, Daddy turned to me. He looked straight at me, and told me I was in charge; that I had to take care of everyone. Those words were so difficult to grasp. No matter how many times I told him I couldn't, he told me I could. He said he _knew_ I could. That made one of us . . .

Suddenly, we saw the headlights up ahead. They were getting close now. Daddy told us to run. We didn't want to, but we had to. So we did. I can still hear the gunshots. They were so loud. Though I don't know which was louder; the thunder, the gunshots, or one of my sisters' crying and screaming; I had to literally pull her along. But no matter what, we had to keep running. I looked back from time to time to make sure the rest were with us. Two of them were famous for running off without warning. But they were good today. They kept running; just like we should.

* * *

* * *

We finally stopped when we reached this hill. It's really cold and foggy up here. The silence just makes it colder. The rain turned to a drizzle. All I hear is the wind, stinging every time it blows. Like little, cold needles jabbing at our faces and hands. My sisters are completely quiet; that _never_ happens. We're usually loud and talkative, whether we're having fun, or, more often, arguing. But not today. Maybe never again. Pain has silenced us. 

Daddy's gone . . . I can't believe it; he's really gone. He's not here to take care of us, to help us . . . to protect us. Never again. That's scary. 

He left me in charge; made me the leader before he left. _Me_? I'm only 12 years old! That's the same age as my sisters. How can I _possibly_ be their leader? They won't listen to me! I _know_ they won't, even if Daddy did tell them they're supposed to . . .

I hear them sniffling; they're crying. The damp, cold feeling my face gets when the wind blows, tells me I am too. It's like I'm too scared to feel sad enough to cry; or at least realize I'm crying. All we do is stare off in the direction he went, maybe, possibly, hoping he'll come back . . . but he won't. I know he won't. The gunshots resonating from the town below make me more than aware of that fact.

I finally take a deep breath; I have to be a big girl. Do what Daddy said I have to. Yes, that's it. Just remember what Daddy said I should do; what he said I _have_ to do. That's why he picked me I guess. My sisters couldn't fight it like me. Two of them are stubborn, one is overly emotional, and the other would cave into depression too easily. 

I wiped the tears from my face; there's no room for these anymore. I finally turn around.

"Let's go." 

They all look at me with sad, confused expressions on their faces.

"Where are we like, going?" 

I point straight ahead. "That way. The way Daddy told us to go."

I start walking. I can no longer look back; I have to be a good leader. I have to be. I can feel their hesitation, and their pain; but I have to keep moving. I can hear them following me now. The pain is strong, but we're stronger, and we'll get much stronger. We just have to keep moving; just keep moving . . .


	2. Pizza Run

Eight Years Later: The Present . . .

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Master Splinter looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the dinner table as he heard the guys walk in.

"How was training my sons?"

"Brutal!" said Michelangelo as he plopped down on the couch. "Leo was trying to _kill_ us!"

Donatello sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad." Leonardo said, walking into the kitchen.

"I gotta agree with ya Leo, for once. It _wasn't_ that bad." Raphael playfully punched Leo in the arm. "Even got ya to break a sweat."

Leo rolled his eyes as he opened the bottle of water he got from the fridge. 

Splinter chuckled at his son's jesting. "Oh! I just remembered; April called. I told her you all were out training."

Leo turned to Splinter. "What she say?" 

"She and Casey ordered a couple of extra pizzas, and wanted to know if someone would be by to pick them up." 

"Pizza!" Mikey sat up excitedly. "I'll get it!"

"No no Mikey, you're tired. I tried to kill you remember?" Leo smirked. "I'll get it."

"Awww man . . ." Mikey whined, slouching back on the couch. "No fair."

Leo finished off his water, and tossed the empty bottle into the trash. He gave the place a once over as he made his way to the lair's exit. "You guys can clean up a bit in the meantime."

"Huh, yeah, right. That's funny." Raph got a can of soda from the fridge. "Tell me when he gets back with the pizza." He then went up to his room.

Donny glanced towards Raph, then shook his head as he turned back around. "Well, I guess the cleaning's just up to us . . ." he stopped short when he noticed Mikey's head thrown back on the couch, mouth agape as he snored.

Donny sighed deeply. "Great . . ."

* * *

* * *

Leo tapped on the window of April and Casey's apartment. He soon saw Casey come to the window and open it.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Leo said as he came into the apartment. "How are you guys?"

"We're good."

Casey closed the window.

April came in from the kitchen with four pizza boxes in hand. "I thought I heard a familiar voice." She smiled. "This gonna be enough for you guys?"

Leo smiled. "Hopefully."

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Casey asked, sticking his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, we just came back from training. It was okay. I think the others thought I was a bit rough on them . . . they'll get used to it."

"Well, try not to kill them." April chuckled, handing Leo the pizzas.

"I'll try." Leo smiled. He shifted the pizzas in his arms. "What's up with the clothes? Goin' out?" he asked, noticing April and Casey's more than casual attire.

"Just having some friends over for dinner, nothing major." Replied April.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear these pants. You know I hate wool pants babe." Casey whined, briefly scratching his legs.

April shook her head and smiled. "You big baby."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh wow, they're early." Casey glanced at the door, then back at Leo.

"That's my cue. I better get going. You guys take care." Leo opened the window. "Have fun."

"Thanks. You take care too Leo. Tell everyone we say hi." Said Casey as April began walking to the intercom at the door.

Leo climbed down the fire escape, and began making his way back home.

* * *

* * *

It was a nice night. Just a little brisk, but that's how a usual mid-October night was anyway. For some odd reason, he felt like walking by the park on his way home. Although the weather was pleasant and the streets were quiet, there was a certain amount of tension in the air. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he knew he didn't like it. Leo took a careful look around to make sure he wasn't being followed or anything. He winced as he felt hot grease from the bottom box seep out of the box onto his arm. He shifted the pizzas to the opposite arm, and after wiping his arm off, repositioned the boxes so that the leaking box was no longer on the bottom. Satisfied with the rearrangement, he continued on his way home.

As Leo began passing the park, a scream caught his attention.

"Get _away_ from me!" 

Leo turned towards the sound of the female voice in distress. He squinted his eyes to see better. He saw a few dark figures moving around in the park. Leo set the pizzas down underneath of a bench, and drew his swords as he quietly approached the commotion.

A cloaked figure was surrounded by a group of young men pushing and slapping them around.

"Come on! Take off that stupid thing honey, we wanna get a good look at ya!" one of the guys teased, pushing her into his comrade.

"Mind if I join in?"

The guys turned to see Leo's eyes and shadowy silhouette in the trees.

"Who the . . . get him!" shouted one of the guys, as a few others continued to harass the cloaked figure.

Leo charged at them with his swords, swiftly taking them down.

The last few who weren't beaten unconscious went running away.

Leo looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then put his swords away. He turned around to the cloaked figure. "Hey, you o . . ."

The cloaked figure was lying motionless on their side. 

"That isn't good." Leo approached the figure and kneeled down. He rolled them over onto their back and lifted the hood. His eyes widened at what he saw. "What the . . ."

The cloaked figure was a female mutant Turtle. She wore a white mask, and had long brown hair that appeared to be tied back for the most part. She was unconscious.

"Oh man . . . wow." Leo took a deep breath and briefly looked around. "Well I definitely can't leave _you_ here." He glanced back towards the pizzas. "Or them." He sighed deeply, thinking for a moment what he could do about the situation. He soon got an idea, and began untying his belt. He used it to tie the pizzas together, then he returned to the unconscious femme Turtle. Leo gently lifted the female, resting most of her weight against him, and using one arm to secure her there. He lifted the pizzas with the other hand, and made his way to a manhole. "Good thing I've been training."

Leo knew being the female was unconscious; he'd have to carry her down into the sewers. An average manhole was big enough to just fit him alone. He reasoned then, the only way to get them both down into the sewers was through a subway tunnel. Seeing a "1" train station up ahead, he decided it was his best bet. The 1 was a local train, and there were rarely any people in the station at this time of night. Still, he had to be cautious as the lights around the station were fairly bright.

Leo cautiously looked around; he saw no one. He descended the stairs into the train station, and after making sure there were no trains coming, he ran into the tunnel, made his way to the sewers, and quickly walked home.


	3. The Visitor

"Dude, I'm starving. Where _is_ he?" Mikey complained as his stomach growled.

Almost as if on cue, they heard Leo's muffled voice outside the door. "Open the door!"

"Food!" Mikey ran to the door. He opened it, and grabbed the pizzas from Leo. "Dude I . . ." He then noticed Leo's other cargo and nearly dropped the pizzas. He looked up at Leo. "Is that . . ."

Leo breathlessly walked past Mikey, as the door closed behind him. "Yes Mikey, I think it is." 

Donny, Raph, and Splinter soon noticed what, or who, Leo was carrying.

Everyone walked over as Leo carefully laid her on the couch.

Raph stared in disbelief. "Whoa . . . it's a chick Turtle."

"Yeah . . ." Leo said, taking a deep breath. "I'm surprised too."

"But with hair? Since when do Turtles have hair, mutant or not?" Donny asked curiously, sounding somewhat annoyed by the deviation from nature. 

"Don't know, don't care. But whoever she is, she took a bit of a beating at the park. These guys were pushing her around."

"She's hot!" 

"Michelangelo . . ." Splinter shook his head.

"Sorry . . ."

Donny checked for a pulse. "Her pulse is fairly normal. She must've just bumped her head or something."

"We should not crowd in like this, she will need air. No doubt, when she wakes, our existence will be surprising to her."

"I bet." Agreed Mikey. "It's surprising to _us_!"

"Come, let us eat. We will save her some food for when she wakes." Splinter began heading towards the kitchen. He turned to notice his 'sons' were only reluctantly following. "Boys!"

"Coming Sensei!" Mikey jumped, and quickly ran to the kitchen.

The others slowly made their way to the table.

Leo turned and looked back at her briefly then finally continued on to the table.

* * *

* * *

A good while after dinner, the female Turtle began to stir.

Leo, who was sitting nearby polishing his swords, stopped, and looked over.

She winced a bit and moved her head, before slowly opening her eyes. She looked up and saw the ceiling. It was too unfamiliar. She gasped and sat up quickly. "Where am I?" she muttered, beginning to look around. 

"You're safe."

She jumped at hearing Leo's voice, and turned to the side, where Leo was standing. Her eyes widened, and she looked as if she were about to scream.

"Hey, it's okay." Leo reassured her, holding his hands up for a moment. "You're safe."

Leo's soothing tone calmed her to a certain degree. She looked at him intently as she shifted in her seat. He didn't seem menacing, if anything, he seemed kind of nice, and friendly. She was obviously in a vulnerable position for a while; had he wanted to harm her, he could've already.

Leo could tell she was still confused by the puzzled look in her inquisitive brown eyes. "You fell unconscious when these guys were pushing you around in the park. I brought you here."

Splinter emerged from his room at hearing Leo apparently talking to their guest.

She thought for a moment, looking away from Leo. She winced and held her head. 

"Are you all right?" Splinter asked as he approached Leo and the female Turtle.

She looked up, and was even more startled than before.

"Do not be alarmed. We will not hurt you."

Mikey, Donny, and Raph soon came into the living room, realizing she had woken up.

She looked even more alarmed as she saw all of them. "Wh, what's going on? Where am I?" She could feel her heart beat double time.

"You're in the safety of the sewers dudette, it's cool." Mikey said with a reassuring smile.

She looked around for a moment then took a deep breath. This had been one crazy evening. First those guys attacked her by surprise in the park, now this. She knew she had to stay calm to get through this.

"What's your name?" asked Leo.

She looked over at him. "Salina."

"Salina, welcome to our home." Splinter greeted. "I am Master Splinter. These are my sons, Raphael,"

"Sup."

"Michaelangelo . . ."

"Hey!"

"Donatello. . ."

"Hello."

". . . and, your savior, Leonardo." 

"Hi."

Salina appeared a little more at ease as she sat up on the couch a little more. "Nice to meet you all." She then winced and held her head again. "My head, ugh, it hurts so bad . . ."

"I will prepare some tea for you. It will help with your headache." Master Splinter turned and went to the kitchen.

Salina took off her cloak, and turned around so that her feet were now on the floor.

The guys couldn't help but take notice of her figure. She appeared to be a mutant Turtle, but certain, features, suggested there was mammal DNA in her as well. She also wore clothes; dark brown pants that sat somewhat low on her waist, and a white tube top, to be exact.

Leo raised an eyeridge as he looked her over.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking . . . how come you have hair?" Donny asked curiously. 

Salina briefly looked over at him, slightly confused about the point of the question. "Umm, I don't . . . I'm not sure. You'd have to ask my sister . . ." She gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly looked up. "What time is it?"

"Sister?" asked Donny in shock. "There's more?"

"Yes, and if it's been too long since I left they'll be worried sick about me."

"It's about 12am now." Answered Leo after glancing at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Oh no! I left over 6 hours ago. I was just supposed to be on a short food run . . . I have to get back to them." She attempted to stand up, but became dizzy and stumbled a little as her headache worsened. 

"Easy there." Leo helped her sit back down. 

"You aren't well enough to go out there." Said Donny. "Maybe one of us can go get them. Where are they?"

"In an abandoned building, in lower Manhattan. But you have to be careful, they're not very trusting, and they hide _very_ well." Warned Salina.

"Just tell me where they are. It'll be fine." Leo assured her.

Salina sighed. "All right, if you say so." She told him where the building was.

* * *

* * *

Leo and Raph soon came to the building in downtown Manhattan, and went inside. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Leo asked as they walked in, carefully observing their surroundings.

The wind howled through cracks in the glass windows. They heard dripping pipes, and rats scurrying around and gnawing on various things. The strong smell of molding wood and lord knows what else made it difficult to breathe.

"We know you're here. We're not here to hurt ya." Said Raph.

"Your sister, Salina, she's back at our place. We know you're mutant Turtles. You can trust us." Said Leo.

Leo and Raph stood silently for a moment, peering into the darkness of their surroundings for the hint of any movement.

They heard some glass fall and shatter.

"She wasn't kidding when she said they aren't trusting." Commented Leo as he and Raph began walking further into the darkness.

"Maybe we need to try something a little different." Raph said, drawing his sai.

"Raph! What are you doing! That's not gonna make them trust us anymore than they do now!" Leo said, grabbing Raph's arm.

"You brought up a key point Leo, they don't trust us. And if they don't trust _us_, _we_, can't trust _them_." Raph shook Leo's grip off, and began walking further into the darkness, followed by a reluctant Leo.

Walking along, they soon heard movement.

"Hear that?" Raph asked.

"Loud and clear."

The two stood perfectly still for a moment.

Suddenly, Raph, feeling something move near him, turned to the side quickly and grabbed it.

"Hey!" exclaimed a female voice.

Leo could barely see anything. "What's going on!" He heard the physical struggle between Raph and whoever he grabbed, and tried desperately to see something.

"Get _off_ me!" the female voice yelled again. "You ladies can help anytime now!"

The guys soon heard more movement around them.

The struggle soon ended as Raph held his sai to his opponent's throat. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

His opponent breathed hard, but held still.

Just then, a click was heard, and a small light bulb on the ceiling came on.

Leo and Raph saw 2 other mutant Turtles, not including the one Raph had pinned against a wall, as well as a girl with cat ears.

Leo looked around. "Whoa . . ." 

Raph glanced around at the others, then back at the Turtle he had pinned against a stone column. She had black hair, pinned up mainly except for some loose hair at one side of her face. She wore a dark pink mask. Her eyes were full of fury, with a hint of confusion, as she glared back at Raph. "I'm gonna remove this sai from your throat. Don't try anything funny. We ain't here to hurt ya." He slowly removed the sai from in front of her.

She just glared at him for a moment, before standing up straight and glancing at Leo.

"What is this about Salina? What did you do to her?" asked the cat-looking girl.

"We didn't do _anything_ to her." Said Leo as Raph put away his sai. "I saw some guys attacking her in the park, and went to fight them off. Somehow they must've knocked her unconscious, so I took her back to our home. She's resting there now."

"Amazing." Another one of the females said, this one with a lavender mask.

"So wassup? We gonna stand here all day, or you comin back with us?" Raph asked impatiently.

The cat girl looked around. "Well, they can't be all that bad."

"They _did_ save Salina." Said the Turtle with the lavender mask.

"Great then, let's go." Leo began walking to the exit of the building.

The others followed close behind.


	4. Their Story

* * *

Back at the lair, Salina was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea Master Splinter had prepared for her.

The door opened, and the other female Turtles, as well as the cat girl walked in.

"Welcome." Said Splinter as they entered, followed by Raph and Leo.

"Whoa, this is like, sooo awesome!" Said the female turtle who wore a yellow mask, as she looked around. She then noticed Salina sitting in the kitchen. "Salina!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to her and gave her a quick, tight hug. "We were so like, worried about you!"

"I figured you all might be." Salina smiled, after catching her breath from the hug. "As you can see though, I'm fine. A little taken aback, for obvious reasons, but I'm fine."

"Okay, so we all know Salina. Now, what about the rest of you?" Leo asked, turning to the girls.

"The name's Corina, but call me Cori. _Never_, use my full name." said the one with the dark pink mask and black hair. She wore black shorts with a big black belt that hung loosely on her waist, and a dark pink halter top.

"My name is Rita." Said the one with the lavender mask. Her hair was black and somewhat tied up, though most of it came down on each side of her face. She wore black pants that sat low on her waist, and a lavender tube top.

"I'm Shelley." Said the one with the yellow mask. She had light brown hair that she wore loose. She wore dark brown shorts and a yellow halter top.

"And I'm Calla." Said the cat girl. Her hair was black and shoulder length. She wore black pants, and a brown tank top a couple of shades darker than her own skin tone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Master Splinter.

Donny and Mikey introduced themselves, since the ladies already knew Leo and Raph.

"This is amazing." Said Rita, looking towards the guys. "I thought we were the only mutant Turtles in the universe."

"Yeah, same here." Said Donny. "You all have got to explain, how _did_ you come to be?"

Rita turned to Donny. "I warn you, it's a long story."

Donny and the others sat down. "We're all ears."

Rita sighed as she began the story. "Well, it all started with our dad, Dr. Richard Rios. About twenty years ago, his wife, Nola, had been kidnapped by his former colleagues at a laboratory he used to work at. They used her for genetic experimentation. They used a combination of black panther DNA, and a chemical that would allow it to bond to human DNA. The result? Nola became a black panther hybrid. At the time, she was pregnant, but the scientists didn't know, neither did Dr. Rios. She hadn't gotten to tell him before she was kidnapped. After he broke her out of the lab, she told him."

"Dad said she died shortly after giving birth to me." Said Calla, somewhat sadly. "But she made sure to name me before she died."

"At the time, Dr. Rios had 4 turtle eggs; us. We hatched the same day Calla was born." Said Rita. "A few days later, after we moved to our house upstate, I'm not exactly sure why, but he injected us with human DNA, as well as a mutagen. Within days, we mutated."

"From then on he named us, and raised us all together, as sisters. A family, as it were." Salina sighed deeply. "But then things got bad. When we were 7, the scientists came after us, and we all had to move again. For the next 5 years, we moved _constantly_."

"When we were 12, Dad told us to run, for the first time, without him." Said Calla.

"I was so like, scared." Said Shelley.

"He told us to run, and just keep running. He was going to go and fight them off the best he could." Salina looked up at everyone. "He left me in charge of everyone, he said he felt I was the most capable . . ."

"Yeah, right." Cori muttered.

Salina shot her a quick glare. "In any case, that was it." She looked back towards everyone else. "For 8 years now we've been running, ever since we were 12."

"Whoa, that's deep." Said Mikey.

"Indeed, it is." Said Donny. "Soo, the, human DNA would explain the hair and . . ." he blushed briefly, glancing at Rita's chest.

"Oh, heh, yeah. It would explain those too." Rita smiled bashfully, feeling the need to pull her top up over her cleavage. "It would also explain why our shells are unusually small and somewhat flat."

"Yeah, that human DNA and puberty sure were kind to Shelley." Joked Cori. "Ain't that right double-D?"

"Like, hey! Stop Cori!" Shelley complained. She always was a little self conscious about her larger chest size. Her sisters varied from a C to a D cup, while she, for some unexplained reason, had DD cups.

Cori laughed.

Shelley sighed deeply. "I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah! We left some pizza. I mean, it's not much, but ya know, mebbe you ladies can share or somethin." Mikey said.

"Cool! I _love_ pizza!" smiled Shelley.

"You my dear, have excellent taste." Smiled Mikey.

"Why thank you." Shelley giggled.

"You got tuna?" asked Calla.

"Umm, I don't know. It's not something we usually make sure to have in stock." Said Leo.

Calla sighed deeply. "Oh well, I guess pizza will have to do then."

"Calla! You could at least be grateful that we're eating." Scolded Salina.

Calla gave Salina an irritated look. "I'm not trying to be ungrateful, I just wanted some tuna. That's it."

Salina sighed and shook her head as Calla walked past her.

* * *

After dinner, Salina glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

"3am? We should get back to the building before daybreak."

"Back to the building?" Leo looked over. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, we live there . . . for now at least." Salina replied.

"It isn't entirely safe though." Donny remarked as he walked into the kitchen. "You never know when the city is going to start working on one of them. And humans do occasionally wander into abandoned buildings."

"But if we don't stay there, then where?" Salina asked curiously.

Cori rolled her eyes. "And you're our leader . . ."

"You know what Cori. . ."

"You are more than welcome to stay here. It would be much safer." Said Master Splinter, interrupting the impending argument. "Providing, you boys can behave yourselves, appropriately." He let his eyes linger on a very excited Mikey for a bit.

Mikey settled down, a bit.

"Um, well, I guess . . ." Salina looked at the others. "What do you all think?"

"Sounds like, good to me. That building like, stank really bad anyway." Said Shelley.

"And all those rats . . ." catching herself, Calla turned to Master Splinter. "Non-mutant rats I mean . . . they're annoying. I meant no offense."

Splinter smiled. "None taken."

"Where will we sleep?" asked Rita.

"You could take our rooms, or sleeping bags." Suggested Leo.

Raph raised an eyeridge. "Our rooms?"

"Sleeping bags will be fine." Said Salina. She turned to her sisters. "Right girls?"

Calla gave an indifferent shrug. "Doesn't matter to me."

"That works." Cori said.

"I'll go get them." Mikey said eagerly as he got up.

"Welcome then. Feel at home here. It gets a little crazy. . ." Master Splinter sighed deeply as he heard Mikey fall over something upstairs.

"I'm okay!"

"But, you get used to it."

Shelley giggled.

(Author's Note: Just so you know, I am _totally_ against describing outfits in my stories right off the bat, I rather reveal it little by little as I go on. A pet peeve I guess, I dunno. Anywho, I couldn't quite figure out how to do it without it getting too confusing, so I just threw it all out there. Yeah . . . ok I'm done . . .lol)


	5. Full House

* * *

The next morning, music played in the background as the guys prepared their breakfast, as well as breakfast for their guests.

"I hope cereal is okay, we really don't have much else at the moment. . ." Donny commented, bringing Salina and Rita bowls of cereal.

"It's fine. I mean, we're eating right?" Salina said as she took her bowl.

"Oh I haven't had breakfast in two days, this is great." Rita smiled, taking her bowl.

"It's totally awesome! Yeah! They're chick turtles! Can you believe it?!" Mikey excitedly told Casey over the phone as he poured milk into his cereal.

"That's awesome Mikey. So they're staying with you guys?"

"Yeah, for now I guess, until they find a permanent home or something. I wish they could stay forever!" Mikey accidentally spilled milk on the table.

"Mikey! Watch what you're doing. Milk isn't cheap you know." Leo scolded, wiping up the mess.

"Sorry dude." Mikey grinned sheepishly. "You guys should totally come meet them!" Mikey continued his phone conversation.

Donny gave Shelley and Cori their bowls of cereal. "Bon appétit."

"Thanks!" smiled Shelley.

"Thanks." Cori looked at the cereal for a moment and sighed.

"What?" Shelley asked, turning to her sister.

"Not a big cereal fan." Cori lifted the spoon out of the bowl. "But considering this is our first breakfast in two days, I won't complain."

Calla walked into the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Donny asked, returning to the kitchen.

"Looking for something, else." Calla opened another cabinet. "Hey, Master Splinter said we can feel at home."

"Well I warn you, there isn't much of anything in there. _Someone's_ been eating us out of house and home." He gave Mikey an accusive look, which he totally missed, being engrossed in his phone conversation.

Calla sighed deeply. "Nothing."

"Sorry about that." Donny fixed another couple bowls of cereal.

"That's okay, I guess. Cereal for now won't be too bad. At least there's milk."

"Are you really that typical of a feline?" Donny asked with a curious smile.

"You bet I am. I practically live off of dairy products and fish. Tuna, which is the easiest to come by, is my personal favorite."

Donny gave an amused smile. He chuckled a bit as he picked up his bowl of cereal, and made his way over to the table.

Calla had a hard time figuring out what was so funny. She was serious.

After breakfast, Mikey sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Shelley and Cori, who were also on the couch, looked over.

Calla was sitting on the couch armrest, looking quite bored.

"Sooo, like, is this what you guys do all day?" Shelley asked, turning to Mikey.

Mikey turned to Shelley. "Kinda. Or play video games, take naps, ya know, whatever . . . then when it's night we usually go out and do stuff."

"Ohhh, k." Shelley looked at the TV. "It's been a really long time since we've like, been able to watch TV."

"Yeah . . . I never did care for it. " Calla sighed looking around. She located a nice-sized ledge. "I'm gonna take a nap." She got up and walked off.

Cori looked around briefly. TV didn't really interest her much, and she wasn't really sure what else there was to do. She sighed deeply. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, go left, it's the last door." Mikey said, eyes not even diverting from the TV screen.

"Thanks." Cori got up and went upstairs. She hadn't been up there yet. She didn't find it very interesting, just a few rooms. It smelled a little more like sewer up there. She just dismissed it and went to the restroom, which was surprisingly clean for a household full of guys. She guessed Splinter must be responsible for that.

As she exited the bathroom, she slowly walked back to the stairs to go back downstairs. Something caught her eye as she passed one of the rooms. There, sitting on a rack, were the weapons used on her just the night before. She walked over to the rack and picked up one of the sai and looked it over. It was very well-crafted, and looked as if it had just been sharpened too.

"Hey, what are you doin?"

Cori looked up as Raph approached her.

"What are you doin with that?"

"These yours?" Cori asked, looking at him.

"Yeah."

Cori looked back at the one she was holding. "It's nice."

"Yeah, I know." Raph glanced over to make sure the other one was still on the rack. "You can put it back now." He wasn't too keen on anyone, not even his brothers, touching his sais. He didn't know Cori very well, which made her even less trustworthy with his treasured weaponry.

Cori ignored him.

Raph reached for it.

Cori pulled back, and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, still holding onto the sai.

Raph narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what she was pulling, but he didn't quite like it. "You're gonna give that back."

Cori smirked slightly. "You know, since you don't really know me, you probably don't know this, but, I have a _big_ problem with being put in a vulnerable position." She was looking over the sai curiously, then turned to look back at Raph with that same look in her hazel eyes. "You know, like the one you put me in yesterday."

"No one told you to charge after me like you did." Raph stubbornly replied.

"Excuse you? As I remember it, _you_ grabbed _me_."

"I was trying to get your attention. Then you took one heck of a swing at me. At that point I had to make sure you knew who you were messin with. Someone who _doesn't_ take anyone's crap." He looked at his weapon in her hands. "And who _will_ get his sai back."

"Oh is that what it's called? A sai? Interesting . . ." Cori toyed with it in her hands for a little while. "You'll get it back; but only if I let you."

Raph looked at her curiously and smirked. "You've got guts chick. That's cute. Now hand it over before you get hurt."

A devious look formed in Cori's hazel eyes as she slowly walked over to the railing and extended her hand with the sai in it over the railing.

"Bad idea." Raph growled.

Cori toyed with the sai with two of her fingers, making it waver back and forth.

Raph was getting more than annoyed. "I think you'd better bring that over here, _now_."

"Come and get it big boy." Cori smirked, using only one finger now.

Raph glared at her as he began approaching her.

Cori looked back at him for a moment before removing the one finger holding the sai. It fell from her hand, over the railing, onto the ground below. She looked down to where it fell. "Oops." She looked back at Raph. "It fell."

Raph's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "If there's so much as a scratch or a dent on it . . ."

Cori stood in front of Raph, staring directly into his angry eyes. "You won't do a _thing_ about it."

"Raph! Stop throwing your weapons around! You could hurt somebody!" Leo shouted from downstairs while holding up Raph's sai.

"Better go get it." Cori said looking down at Leo. She looked back at Raph. "He looks mad." She then smiled slightly as she walked off.

Raph looked after her for a moment, finding it hard to believe what she just did. He'd barely known her two days and she'd already managed to make her way partially onto his bad side. He shook his head, went downstairs and got his sai. He examined it as Cori walked past him. He saw a minor scratch, but no dents or anything else. He turned to Cori. "_Not_ a smart move chick."

"Wasn't a smart move to hold that thing to my neck." Cori said angrily, pointing a finger at Raph. "Oh yeah, and _don't_ call me chick." She walked off.

Raph took a deep, exasperated breath, resisting the urge to go after her, knowing Splinter's scolding would be far more severe for inappropriate behavior towards a guest, as opposed to his brothers. He just shook his head and went upstairs to his room.

Rita, who was sitting at Donny's computer, was watching Raph and Cori's interaction.

Donny walked over to her. "Well they're getting along well."

Rita looked over at him, slightly startled. She hadn't realized he was standing there. "Yeah, I see. I expect that from Cori. She's always been a little mischievous, and had more of an edge, I guess, than the rest of us."

"Ah, I see." He looked towards where Rita was sitting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is this your chair?" she began getting up.

"Yeah, it's okay though. You can sit there. I was just trying to see if I left something I need over here."

"Oh, okay." Rita moved a bit so Donny could look around the area.

Donny moved a little bit past her, and began looking elsewhere.

Rita glanced over at him, then turned back to the computer. It didn't look like a regular factory-made computer, it looked more, homemade. Admiring its design, she sat a little closer to it. She reached around to the side of it and pushed the power button.

Donny heard his computer boot up and looked over. "Did you just turn the computer on?"

Rita looked over at him. "Yes . . . I'm sorry, I should've asked . . ."

"No no, it's okay." He walked over to her. "It's just that, well, the power button isn't exactly easy to find. I purposely complicated the design to make it harder for anyone to tamper with it."

"Ohh. I made one like it a few weeks back. Unfortunately, we couldn't take it with us when we moved."

Donny looked surprised. "You made a computer?"

"Oh yeah. I make lots of things, when I get the chance. Time and resources are often so limited though. Especially with the frequent moves."

"Wow, that's amazing. Hey, maybe you'd be able to help me with a few things around here from time to time. That is, if you're up to it."

Rita smiled. "I'd love to."

Donny smiled back. "Cool."


	6. New Enemies, New Friends

Later on that evening, Calla looked at the clock as she woke from her nap; it was about 9pm. She lazily laid on her side and surveyed her surroundings. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing; Donny was at his computer, with Rita at a desk nearby doing something. Cori and Shelley were watching TV, Leo and Salina were in the kitchen; Calla didn't see where the others were. She wrinkled up her nose at the smell of something pungent. She then saw Mikey heading to the couch with a bowl of something gross-looking. She rolled her eyes. Feeling like smelling some fresh air, for once, she got up, stretched, and began making her way towards the exit.

Leo looked over at her. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm getting a little claustrophobic. Sewers? Really not my thing."

"Be careful." Warned Salina.

"Always am." Calla left the lair.

* * *

She eventually ended up on a building rooftop. The cool, crisp, yet slightly tainted New York air was just what she needed to shake the feeling of claustrophobia; and to calm her stomach from the putrid smell of the sewers. It wasn't the best of places to hide out, but it was certainly one of the safest she's been in a while.

Calla sat on the ledge of the building looking down briefly, then leaned against a wall behind her. She began thinking. Down in the sewers with her 'sisters' and their new friends was rather different. For the first time, she felt a little out of place. She was surrounded by mutant Turtles, and a mutant rat. But no hybrids . . . she began to, for the first time, feel lonely . . .

_Ten years ago . . ._

_Calla rubbed the dust off of the warehouse window and looked outside at the busy streets below. It was just about dusk, and she saw men with briefcases hurrying home to their families, women on cell phones probably telling their families they're on their way home, and various other people who either had nowhere to go, or were in no rush to get to where they had to go._

"_Calla. Come away from the window, it's getting late and we have to put the light on."_

"_In a minute daddy . . ."_

_Dr. Rios walked over to Calla and put an arm around her as he peeked out the window with her. "What's so interesting down there kiddo?"_

"_People . . ."_

_Dr. Rios sighed._

_Calla, sensing her father's deep thought, looked over at him._

_He looked back at her with a tired, but warm expression. _

_Calla looked back out the window. "We're very different from them, aren't we?"_

_Dr. Rios solemnly nodded._

_Calla sighed deeply. _

_Dr. Rios was afraid to ask the question, but he knew it would come up one day. Running from place to place made him aware that he might not always be there to address such sensitive issues with his daughters, so he had to do it when he had the chance."Do you wish you were human?" _

_Calla turned to him, a surprised, slightly worried look on her face. "Do you?"_

_Dr. Rios shook his head. "I don't wish you to be anything that you aren't now. If you were 100 human I'd love you exactly the same as how I love you now."_

_Calla looked at him for a moment, carefully discerning that his words were true; and hoping they were. She looked back out of the window and thought for a good while. "No, actually, I don't. They can go outside in the sun, they don't have to hide in abandoned buildings and run from scientists all the time . . . but they can't appreciate life properly either. They can't appreciate that it's not how you look on the outside, but who you are on the inside, that counts." She turned to her father. "Don't you agree?"_

_Dr. Rios smiled a proud smile. "I agree 110."_

"_I may be different from humans, even from Salina, and Rita, and Cori and Shelley . . . but I think I like being different." _

_Dr. Rios nodded. "Different can definitely be good. Conformity is so over-rated anyway."_

_Calla smiled._

_Just then, they heard a scream. _

_Salina walked over to Calla and Dr. Rios with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Shelley found another centipede. She wants you to kill it."_

_Dr. Rios sighed with a chuckle. He turned back to Calla. "Wanna help me kill this thing?"_

"_K." smiled Calla._

Just as she began to really ponder over her memories, the light breeze brought with it a new scent. Calla crinkled up her nose at the scent, and looked from side to side. She felt the breeze become obstructed. Something wasn't right. She sat up and looked around. Her ears twitched in different directions, trying to pick up any eerie sound. She heard a whisper, felt the breeze stop, and the air become uncomfortably still. Now fully alert and aware she wasn't alone, and was most likely in danger, Calla stood up on the ledge, prepared to jump back onto the roof. Suddenly . . .

"CLANG!"

Calla ducked to the side just in time to miss the blow from a large sword. She stood up and turned around to see her attacker.

There stood a figure, along with a few other figures dressed in black ninja garb.

"It is her." Said the female voice of the figure that stood in front of the others. She lifted her sword and pointed it at Calla. "Seize her!"

The others began charging after Calla.

Calla narrowed her eyes as she fully extended the claws on her hands and feet. "Seize this." She leapt up just as they charged at her, and landed on one, slashing at the others before striking the shoulder of the one she was on.

She landed directly in front of the female leader, who promptly charged at Calla, as more black-clad ninjas emerged from behind her.

Beginning to feel outnumbered, Calla flipped backwards, grabbed onto a pole, and swung off to the next rooftop. She then ran across the rooftops as fast as her legs could carry her, gripping onto various poles, clotheslines and walls as she made her narrow escape. She could still feel the ninjas hot on her trail; she knew she had to move faster.

Calla eventually ended up on a rather desolated street corner with no place to hide. She frantically looked around, hoping to see a dumpster, a tree . . . something to hide in or behind.

Suddenly, the ninjas appeared around her.

With nowhere to run, she prepared to do what she did best. Fight. Her nails extended once more, and she took on a battle stance.

Just as she began battling the ninjas, a masked figure with a hockey stick appeared out of nowhere. He beat up a few of the ninjas near Calla. "Looks like you could use some help."

Calla glanced over at him as she continued battling the ninjas. "Who are you?" She jumped up, and sliced at a few of the ninjas with the claws on her feet, leaving a nasty claw mark on one of them. She spun around and delivered a hard kick to another ninja's chest, which sent him flying backward into the masked figure who clubbed the ninja over the head with the hockey stick.

She had no idea who he was, but he was helping her, and that's all that mattered; for now.

Calla and the masked figure battled the ninjas until the female leader appeared and apparently called them off.

She turned around before leaving. "You have not seen the last of us." The ninjas took off behind her, and she eventually did as well.

Calla watched curiously as they left.

"Man, the Foot really want you." Said the masked man.

Calla turned to him as he lifted his mask. He was a young guy, kind of tall and thin.

"What didja do to piss them off?"

Calla looked confused. "Nothing, as far as I can tell." She retracted her nails. "You call them the Foot? What the heck is that? Some sort of gang?"

"You could say that. They used to work for this Shredder guy, who's gone now. Or at least I think so . . ." He turned to Calla and held out his hand. "The name's Casey."

Calla looked at his hand warily, but finally shook it briefly. "Calla."

"Calla? You mean as in, just moved in with the Turtles, Calla?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah? Why?"

"Cool. Mikey told us all about you all. Me and April were comin' over tonight to meet you all."

"April?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Listen, with the Foot after you and all that, it probably isn't a good idea to stand out here. Why don't you come with me back to our place, then you can meet April."

Calla looked around briefly, then back at Casey. She gave him the once over. "I don't know . . ."

"I know you don't trust me very much, but I assure you, I'm on the up and up. I mean come on, who in their right mind is gonna mess up and try and betray someone like you. I saw how you attacked those Foot soldiers; you can kick it! I mean, Karai couldn't even touch you."

Calla smiled a bit behind that. "Well . . . I guess."

"Come on, it's this way." Casey began walking off, with Calla walking next to him.

"By the way, who's Karai?"

"Leader of the Foot, now that is. She's been in charge ever since the Shredder's been gone."

"Ohhh . . . interesting."

* * *

They finally reached a rooftop.

Casey opened the window to the apartment and stepped inside. "Wait here." He told Calla.

"There you are." Said April, who got up from her seat on the couch. "I was getting worried."

"Come on babe, you know I'm untouchable."

April chuckled a bit. "Riiigghht." She noticed a bruise on his face and touched it lightly. "Oh yeah, real untouchable. Have you been fighting again?"

"Oh, yeah . . . .I had a run in with the Foot."

April looked worried. "The Foot? Why?"

"I'm kinda confused on that part too. They were going after Calla."

April's worried expression turned to one of confusion. "Calla?"

"Yeah, don'tcha remember? She and her sisters are stayin' with the Turtles now."

"Ohh!"

Casey turned to the window. "Hey Calla, come on in."

Calla slowly and reluctantly climbed in the apartment window.

Casey shut the window behind her.

"Calla, hi, I'm April."

"Hey." Calla said quietly.

"She's still a little nervous."

"Understandable." Said April. "We were gonna come over and meet you guys tonight."

"Yeah, Casey told me." Said Calla, beginning to feel a little more at ease.

Casey took off his mask and put away his hockey stick.

"Well, you ready to get back?"

Calla shrugged. "I guess." Although it wasn't exactly the safest outside the sewers, down below the smell, although not strong in the lair, was rather irritating, and she wasn't looking forward to going back to it.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'll be right back." April went to the kitchen.

Calla stood, leaned against the window, as she looked around the apartment. It was nice, warm, and had a homey feel to it. She hadn't been in a decent home in so long, it felt strange. Oddly enough though, she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she expected. Something about the apartment, and those inhabiting it, made her feel rather safe.

April soon emerged from the kitchen carrying a couple of grocery bags.

Calla looked at the grocery bags April was holding. "You bring them groceries?"

"Sometimes. I figured with all the extra mouths to feed, they could use some."

"Is there any tuna in there?"

"I don't think so. Why, do you want some?"

"Do I _ever_! It's my favorite food, and we haven't been able to get any for a good while."

"Case, we have any tuna in the cupboards?"

"I'll check." Casey went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. "Two big cans!" he called out to the living room.

Calla looked excited.

"Bring them!"

Casey came out with two cans of tuna. He handed them to Calla. "Here ya go."

Calla smiled widely as she hugged the cans. "Tuna . . ."

April laughed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Casey, April, and Calla arrived shortly after the pizza the Turtles had ordered. After introductions were made, they ate.

After dinner, they sat around talking and getting to know each other better.

Calla licked the last two of her fingers from the tuna, then sat with a satisfied look on the couch.

"So, what's life like for you?"

Calla looked over at April. "Hm?"

April sat down next to her on the couch. "What's life like for you? You know, being a hybrid, living with mutant turtles all your life? Things like that."

Calla thought for a moment. She'd never really been asked that before, although thoughts of her very different life did pass through her mind from time to time. She thought it was rather ironic that she was considering a similar issue earlier. "Well, it has a tendency to be hectic. Growing up though, I never really thought about it much. As soon as I was aware of my surroundings, there they were. I'm used to being around them, and being the different one. I can get into tighter spaces and hear things that they can't. And, unfortunately because of where I'm staying now, I can smell things they can't."

April laughed. "I can imagine that's probably a little annoying."

"Yeah . . . I started noticing, things, when we started moving. That's when I saw human families. I realized how close to them I looked, but of course, I didn't look enough like them. It was weird for a while, but I got over it." Calla looked distant for a moment.

April could tell there was probably a little more that Calla wasn't saying, but she decided not to pry, at least not for now. "Well, if it's any consolation, being human isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, you may have a few more freedoms, but there are still things like having to deal with other humans, which is a lot more annoying than it sounds, or having to earn enough money so you don't end up in the streets."

Calla didn't really consider those to be very big problems with being human, but she appreciated April's attempts at consolation, even though she had long decided she had no interest in being human. "I guess there are problems, no matter what you are."

April nodded.

Raph and Casey sat on the steps leading to upstairs.

"I've never seen this place so full." Casey turned to Raph. "How are you dealing with it?"

"Eh, it's okay." Raph shrugged, somewhat absent-mindedly, buffing his sai.

"Not even phased you're surrounded by female turtles?"

Raph smirked. "No comment." He stopped buffing his sai to look at it, then went back to buffing it.

"What happened?" Casey asked gesturing towards Raph's sai.

Raph looked up towards everyone else. "That one." He pointed at Cori.

Cori glanced over, noticing him pointing. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So that's your new girlfriend huh?" Casey joked.

"Yeah . . . we're so in love we can't stand the sight of each other." Raph continued buffing it for a moment before looking it over again. "Much better." He admired.

Casey laughed and shook his head. "You've got issues my man, you've got issues."

Raph glanced at him with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: One of the main purposes of this chapter was to get a little more insight into Calla's character, as I feel I've sort of ignored her a bit, and she's an important character, even though she is rather independent. More chapters to come. I hope you're enjoying so far!


	7. Acclimation

* * *

Calla squinted for a moment, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She was awakened by whispers and movement in the living room. She soon saw a couple of the guys walking to the far end of the living room, while someone else turned the dim kitchen light on. She sat up a bit on the ledge where she slept, and saw Shelley sitting on the edge of the couch curiously watching the guys as they were seemingly preparing to go out.

"So you like, do this every morning?" Shelley asked Mikey as he briefly twirled his nunchuks before putting them in his belt.

"Supposed to anyway." Mikey replied. "We miss a day or two here and there. Or we end up training at night."

Calla got off of the ledge just as Salina, Rita, and Cori began waking up.

Mikey looked up as he noticed Calla approaching.

Shelley turned around to see where Mikey was looking. "Hey!"

Calla made an annoyed face. "Do you hafta be so freakin' cheery this time of the morning?"

"Yes." Shelley said rather matter-of-factly.

Salina and Rita sat up and took notice of the guys putting weaponry into their belts.

"What's going on?" Salina asked sleepily.

"Training." Leo answered, examining his katanna swords carefully before putting them into this belt.

Salina looked confused.

"We are ninjas. And in order to become better, stronger, more focused warriors, we have to train." Leo explained.

"So you guys like, fight bad guys?" Shelley asked.

Donny nodded. "Precisely."

Cori groaned as she sat up.

"Aww, did we wake you up?" Raph grinned.

Cori glared at him before answering sarcastically. "No, of course not. I always get up at freakin' 4 o'clock in the morning."

"So where do you guys do this, training?" Calla asked.

"Usually a rooftop." Leo replied. "You're welcome to come and watch if you'd like."

"Awesome!" Shelley exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"Well I'm awake, I might as well." Said Cori as she got up from the couch.

"Now you'll see why it was so easy to put you in that, vulnerable position, you so hate." Raph taunted as he passed Cori.

Cori glared at him as he walked by. "You're lucky I'm too tired to do anything right now."

Raph glanced back at her with a smirk.

* * *

Up on the rooftop of a nearby building, Calla, Salina, Cori, Rita, and Shelley sat at the side as they watched the training, directed by Leo, take place. They were sparring, and experimenting with different moves and techniques, as well as fine-tuning the ones they already knew.

"Wow this is like, so cool! I wanna be able to do _that_!" Shelley exclaimed delightedly.

Salina admired their skill. "They're so organized . . . ." She watched Leo as he directed their practice in certain areas. She admired the way he kept the group organized; most of the time anyway. She wished she could have her sisters that organized; the way her 'father' would've liked them to be.

Cori watched them intently; especially Raph. As irritating as she found him, she had to admit he was very skilled with his Sais. She laughed to herself a bit as Leo and Raph's sparring turned into more of a real fight. She nudged Salina.

Salina turned to her.

"Remind you of somethin'?"

"What? Like how you being so headstrong causes fights between us?"

"Nah, I was thinkin' more like how you piss me off and then we get into it."

Salina shook her head as she turned away. "Whatever."

Rita had never really been interested in fighting, although she knew it would come in handy, especially with the rough neighborhoods they came into sometimes. She carefully observed their moves, seeing what she could adapt to her own style.

"Stop tryin' to show off 'Leader'." Raph growled as his Sais and Leo's katanna were locked together as they tried to overtake each other.

"Look who's talking."

"Please, I don't need to show off."

They finally unlocked their weapons and continued their battle.

"Think we should remind them we're supposed to be training?" Donny asked as he and Mikey watched Raph and Leo fight.

"Nah dude, the more distracted Leo is, the less we have to do."

'Training' continued for a couple of hours more, then everyone headed back to the lair.

As they climbed down the fire escape of that particular roof, a Foot ninja on the adjacent rooftop spoke into a radio.

"The other Turtles were with them the entire time. Daylight is approaching. I believe they are heading home now."

"Fine. Keep me posted." Came the deep, male voice from the other end.

The Foot Ninja then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"That was actually kinda fun!"

"I told ya Mikey, you'll get used to it." Leo took out his swords and put them on the weapons rack they had downstairs. "You just needed a little more practice at it."

"I trust training was productive this morning." Master Splinter said from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes Sensei, and invigorating."

Raph snickered. "Invigorating." He playfully shoved Donny. "What a nerd."

"Whatever." Mumbled Donny.

"If I learned those moves, I'd totally kick butt." Calla extended her nails slightly. "And with these babies, I'd _so_ tear it up."

"Whoa, your nails are awesome!"

Calla looked towards Mikey with a proud smile. "Thanks. I know."

* * *

Later on that evening, Raph, spurred on by hunger, came downstairs from his nap.

"So who's orderin' the pizza? I'm starved." Raph said as he went into the kitchen.

"Pizza? Like, again? Seriously?" Shelley looked beyond confused.

Mikey cocked his head slightly. "Yeah, why not?"

"April like, brought groceries yesterday, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

Shelley went into the kitchen.

Mikey followed her.

Shelley reached up and opened the cupboards. "Let's see what we got here . . ."

Mikey stood next to Shelley as she rummaged through the cupboards. From where he stood he got a perfect side view of her figure and unashamedly turned his head to the side to get a better view of every curve from her hips, to her DD cups. He soon felt someone hit him on the head. "Ow." He turned to see Master Splinter standing there with his walking stick raised.

"Behave." He mouthed.

Shelley, oblivious to the whole situation, finally pulled out some pasta, sauce, and Vienna sausages from the cupboards. "See, I like, knew there had to be something here."

"Cool." Mikey said as Splinter slowly walked away. "So you gonna cook or something?"

"_Yeah_ I am. I love to cook; it's fun!"

"Awesome." Mikey watched as she pulled out a couple of pots from underneath the sink. "You want help? Ya know, cos I can help. . ."

Shelley turned to him. "Really?"

"Sure."

Shelley smiled. "Sweet! Sure, I'd love your help. First things first, need music. I can't cook without music."

"Music, comin' up." Mikey walked over to the other side of the kitchen and turned on the radio. "This good?"

Shelley gave him a thumbs up.

Salina watched as Leo went upstairs. She then looked towards the weapon rack where his swords were. She was tempted to get a better look at his swords, but was reluctant. What if someone saw her? What if _Leo_ saw her? What would he say? Sighing deeply, she walked back over to the couch, and sat down next to Master Splinter.

He looked away from the news briefly to look at Salina. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" She was startled out of deep thought and looked over at him. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine . . ."

Splinter knew she wasn't telling the entire truth, but decided not to dig any deeper. He knew she'd talk when the time was right.

"Hey, how bout we put some of this in the sauce?" Mikey held out a small tub of sour cream.

Shelley took it, and opened it slightly. The smell that came out caused her to crinkle up her face momentarily. She coughed. "Um, how long, has this like, been in there?"

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno. It was in the back of the fridge."

"Okay, well, this, stinks. And it's green. And like, when that happens, we sooo can't use it." Shelley tossed it into the garbage.

"Well, what about relish? This is fresh, Donny brought it home last week."

"Relish in pasta sauce, hmm . . ." Shelley thought for a moment. She finally shrugged. "Works for me!"

"Sweet!" Mikey poured the small jar of relish into the sauce pot.

Cori stretched across the loveseat a few feet away from the couch. "Hey Rita, wake me when dinner's ready."

Rita briefly looked away from her computer activities to answer her. "Sure."

Raph came downstairs and noticed Cori had just closed her eyes. A mischievous smile formed on his face. He slowly crept over to the front of the loveseat, and quietly leaned over. He brought his face as close to hers as he could.

"Boo!"

Cori's eyes shot wide open with an expression of sheer terror. She gasped as she sat up quickly, then noticed Raphael, nearly doubled over in laughter next to the chair. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists tightly. "Why you . . ."

Raph was too busy laughing to notice the fist come at him, until it hit him right in the jaw. He went flying backwards, onto poor Rita.

"Ah!" she shrieked, falling out of the chair as Raph tumbled onto her.

Donny, who was nearby repairing one of his inventions, jumped when he heard the commotion. He looked over as the chair, then Raph, were nearly crushing Rita.

"You, _jerk_!" shouted Cori as she stood up and kicked him.

Raph held his shin. "Hey, ow!"

Splinter looked over, and was about to say something when he just sighed deeply. "They will work it out." He turned the volume up on the television.

"Some help, here!" Rita said in a strained voice.

"Sorry . . ." Raph mumbled, rolling off of the chair that was on Rita.

Donny came over and pushed the chair off Rita, then helped her up. "You okay?"

Rita took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I think." She winced as Donny touched her arm.

Donny looked at her arm and noticed a small cut, most likely from the wood of the chair. He looked over at Raph. "Geez Raph, you should be more careful."

"_She_ punched me!"

"Cos you're a jerk!" Cori stormed off to the farther end of the living room.

Donny shook his head and mumbled something incoherent. He looked back at Rita's arm. "Come over here, lemme take care of that for you."

Rita sat in a chair at Donny's medical station as he cleaned the wound, and put some ointment on it.

As he began wrapping the bandage, Rita couldn't help but look up at him. In her opinion, he was the handsomest of the Turtles. His compassion and gentle nature were becoming more than just a little appealing to her.

Donny looked over at her, and Rita, feeling embarrassed, looked away quickly. Donny smiled slightly as he finished wrapping the bandage. "There, that should do it."

Rita looked up at him. "Thank you."

Donny's hand lingered a little on her arm. "You're welcome."

Mikey and Shelley, who were loudly singing to Linkin Park's "Bleed It Out", were completely oblivious to what just happened.

Dinner was finally ready, and Mikey and Shelley served everyone.

"Wow, this, this is really good." Said Leo with his mouth full.

"Glad you like it." Shelley turned to Mikey. "I like, couldn't have done it without my helper." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh! Almost forgot to cover the pots." She went to the kitchen.

Mikey stood in the living room with a big grin on his face. "She kissed me."

Raph chuckled. "Spaz."

* * *

Calla unfolded her sleeping bag and put it on the ledge she'd been sleeping on for the past couple of days. "Night folks."

Several scattered 'good nights' were returned.

Salina was getting ready to lay down on the couch when she looked up and saw Shelley, with big pleading aqua blue eyes staring at her. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep on the like, couch?"

"What's wrong with sleeping on the floor in your sleeping bag?"

"There's bugs down there." Shelley whined.

Salina rolled her eyes. "You big baby." She picked up her sleeping bag off the couch and set it on the floor.

"Thanks!" Shelley cheerfully set her sleeping bag on the couch and got comfortable.

Rita laid down on the loveseat, as Cori laid her sleeping bag out on the floor.

"Night everybody." Said Leo as he shut the lights off.

"Night."

Donny came downstairs and went to his computer.

Rita watched curiously, as best as she could in the dark, as he grabbed something off of his desk.

He looked over at her as he went towards the stairs. "Go to sleep nosey." He said, playfully tapping her on the head.

Rita giggled. "Night."

"Good night." Donny replied as he went upstairs.


	8. Spending Time

* * *

A couple of nights later, Shelley collected the dinner dishes, which mainly consisted of paper plates, as Mikey held the bag open for her.

"You're so like, helpful!" she smiled.

"Indeed." Smiled Leo. "I wonder why . . ."

Mikey grinned.

Cori dried her hands from doing whatever dishes there were. "I'm goin out for a bit. I haven't been outside in a while."

"Be careful." Salina warned.

"Sure . . ." Cori said as she exited the lair.

Splinter yawned. "I am going to take a nap. I trust we can all keep our voices down."

Leo nodded. "Of course Sensei."

"Good." Splinter went into his room.

Mikey looked at the clock. "Hey Shelley, Smallville's coming on!"

"K, be like, right there!"

Rita stood next to Donny as he sat tinkering with a small camera at his lab station.

"So is that the surveillance camera that stopped working?"

"Yeah." Donny replied, making one last adjustment. "It happens ya know. But it's important this stuff gets repaired as soon as possible."

"I can imagine."

"You mind checking that camera on the table there to see if it's okay? I pulled it down just because I haven't done any maintenance on it in a while."

"Sure." Rita sat down in another chair and began looking over the other camera.

"Well folks, I'm out." Raph picked up his helmet and began leaving the lair. "See ya when I see ya."

Leo shook his head. "He'll never stop riding that thing."

"What's that?" Salina looked over at Leo, who was sitting next to her at the kitchen table.

"His motorcycle. I think Splinter's given up scolding him about that too."

"Ohh, reminds me of my dilemma with Cori and Calla. Raph always goes off riding his motorcycle, but Cori and Calla are always running off somewhere, and never telling me where. I just don't understand them sometimes."

Leo sighed heavily. "Same here."

Cori walked aimlessly through the sewer tunnels, not exactly sure where she wanted to go. She soon heard whistling and turned around to see Raph walking up the sewer tunnel behind her. The animosity between them had died down a little bit over the last couple of days, so her initial desire to knock him out upon seeing him wasn't present.

"Sup?"

Cori turned away as he came up next to her. "Nothin. Bored. Where are you going?"

"Out for a ride."

She turned to him. "In what?"

"Follow me." Raph walked a bit ahead of her.

Cori, looking rather curious, followed.

"Ready to go put these babies back up?" Donny asked as he stood up.

"Yep." Rita stood up, briefly looking at the camera, then at Donny. "Nothing really wrong with this one, the lens was just a little loose and dirty. Looks like the pigeons had a little fun with it. I took care of that though."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Donny turned towards the kitchen. "We'll be back, we're just gonna put these up."

"Okay." Leo called back from the kitchen.

"Let's go."

Raph led Cori down a few tunnels, until they finally reached their destination.

"There's my baby." Raph grinned, approaching his motorcycle.

"Whoa . . . that's hot."

"I know." Raph mounted the cycle.

Cori ran one hand along the handlebars. "This is a wicked ride."

"You bet it is." He studied Cori for a moment. Despite her fiery nature, and the bad blood between them for a little while, he still found her interesting, and definitely attractive. Something told him that there was a deeper reason for her aggressive behavior, and he was determined to find out what it was. "You know . . ."

Cori looked at him.

"If you're nice to me, I can give you a ride."

Cori looked at him with a skeptical smirk and folded her arms. "And just what would constitute, 'nice'?"

"Well, for starters, you could stop throwing my weapons around and punching me."

Cori chuckled. "As long as you can stop being a jerk."

"I don't know, that's a tough one." Joked Raph.

Cori laughed.

"Wow, you laugh. There's hope for you yet."

Cori shook her head. "Whatev."

"So we got a deal?"

Cori let her eyes linger on Raph for a moment before answering. "Yeah, we got a deal."

"That's what I'm talkin' bout." Raph tapped the seat behind him. "Hop on." He handed her the helmet. "Here, put that on."

Cori lifted the helmet over her head and slid it on.

"Hold on tight." Raph turned the motorcycle on and began revving up the engine.

Cori held onto the sides of the seat.

Raph turned around slightly. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to hold on tight."

Raph shook his head. "Not onto the seat. You're gonna fall off as soon as I take off."

"So where then?"

Raph shook his head. "You gotta be kiddin me. You have got to have seen two people ride a cycle, if not in real life, on TV."

"You forget, we haven't had the luxury of television in a long time. Not only that, this is the first time we've been in a city in a while. It's usually some rural area. And I don't think ole farmer Joe can plow his field with a motorcycle."

Raph sighed deeply. He reached behind him and took Cori's arms. He carefully wrapped them around his waist. He could feel the slight tension in her arms, as if she were afraid to touch him, "Don't worry." He gently patted her hands. "I don't bite. That is, unless you want me to."

Cori rolled her eyes. "Just drive." She said as she relaxed her hands a bit and clasped them together.

"Here we go!" Raph sped off out of the tunnel, and onto the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Donny finished putting up one of the cameras when he noticed Rita wasn't standing near him anymore. He was just about to call her when he spotted her looking up at the sky through one of the grates. He walked over to her.

"What's so interesting up there?"

"La Luna . . ." Rita turned to Donny. "The moon I mean."

"You speak Spanish?"

"A little. Dr. Rios was born and raised in Spain. He taught us a little Spanish while he was around." Rita looked back up at the sky. "The moon is so beautiful."

"Well you'll get a closer look soon, we're going topside after these cameras are set back up."

Rita smiled. "Cool."

"Come on, the faster these go back up, the sooner we get out there."

"Okay." She went to help Donny put the other camera up.

* * *

Raph and Cori sped through the streets of Chelsea before ending up on the top level of a parking garage.

Up there, they both got off of the cycle.

Cori took off the helmet. "That was awesome!"

Raph smirked as he turned the motorcycle off.

"So what are we doin' up here?"

"This is where I chill sometimes. Since you've agreed to be nice to me, I figured I'd bring you here too."

"Wow, I get all the perks don't I?" Cori said, somewhat sarcastically. She set the helmet down on the ground.

Raph sat sideways on his cycle studying Cori for a moment. He didn't know if it was her looks, her fiery personality, or that fire in her hazel eyes, but his attraction to her continued to grow. With that came the burning desire to know more about her, what she thought about, why she did the things she did; just everything.

"Soo, what's your deal?"

Cori stopped looking around, and turned to Raph. "What do you mean?"

"You've got this whole vulnerability issue. What's that all about?"

Cori looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, before looking away somewhat nervously. "Don't worry about it."

Raph got up and walked over to her. "I don't worry. I'm just curious."

"It's nothing . . ." she looked up and was startled to see Raph standing directly in front of her.

"You tossed my sai off the balcony, punched, and kicked me. I think this thing is a little more than nothing." He folded his arms. "Let's hear it."

Cori stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was really serious, but knowing deep inside, he was. She sighed deeply. "Look, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. No one. I've never told anyone . . . ugh! Why do I have to tell you? It's not like you care."

"I don't ask if I don't care."

Cori glanced at him. She leaned against the railing of the vacant garage. "It had to have been a few days after Dad. . . ya know, left. We were staying in this abandoned cottage for a bit . . ."

Eight years ago . . .

"That is _not_ fair Salina!" an angry Cori shouted.

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it!" Salina angrily shouted back.

"Stop, like fighting!" Shelley cried as she sat in a corner with Rita and Calla.

"You're not _always_ right! If Daddy were here . . ."

"Well he's not!" As soon as she said it, Salina knew it was a big mistake.

Cori's eyes welled up with tears.

Shelley started bawling.

Salina didn't know what to say. "Cori, I . . ."

Cori turned away and ran out of the house.

Calla got up and ran to the door. "Cori! We can't go too far from each other!"

Cori ignored her as she ran farther and farther away.

She eventually ended up on a cliff that overlooked a dense forest. She fell down on her face and began crying her eyes out. Where was Daddy when she really needed him? If she ever had a problem with anything one of her sisters did or said, she could always run to him. But not now. Not ever again. She felt so, so . . . vulnerable. No one to protect her or her feelings. Salina was supposed to be their leader now. She could barely stand her sister sometimes. She knew Salina meant well in most cases, but she just didn't know how to go about it. If this was what life was going to be like now, she didn't want to deal with it.

Cori eventually sat up on the ground and after wiping her face off with her oversized pink t-shirt, looked up at the starry sky, then back down at the grass. "I need you Daddy . . ."

Present . . .

"It's not that I hate Salina or anything, but she just doesn't always listen to what I have to say." Cori shrugged. "I guess I haven't always lent myself to being one to listen to. I was a bully sometimes as a kid, and I never really liked to listen . . . but it still didn't give her the right to be like that . . ."

Raph didn't know what to say. Her issues with Salina seemed to match his own with Leo, and on that level at least, he could understand her. "So, being vulnerable, each time, it reminds you of that?"

Cori nodded. "For the most part, yeah."

"Guess I owe you an apology then."

Cori shook her head. "No, you don't. Part of it is probably a pride thing too . . .don't worry about it." She took a deep breath, her lip quivering a bit as she let it out. Bringing up such memories were painful. "Hey, you think we could, ya know, take another ride? Before we head back?"

Raph smiled. "Sure."

Cori gave way to half a smile.

Raph got on the cycle, and Cori got on behind him.

Cori handed him the helmet. "You mind if I do without this?"

Raph reluctantly took the helmet. "Normally I'd be for that safety first crap, but giving the situation, I'll let it slide."

"Thanks." Cori wrapped her arms around Raph, and as he sped off back down the parking garage levels. For the first time, she found a certain comfort and sense of safety in his presence.

* * *

Donny pulled out a small device from his backpack as he and Rita walked into Central Park.

"What's that?" Rita asked curiously.

"It's something like a weather machine. It calculates environmental conditions, tells you temperature, humidity . . . stuff like that."

"Ohh, cool." Rita looked up at the moon once again. "One time, Daddy took us into the attic with this telescope he had, and taught us about the moon, and the sun, and the stars. It was fun. Ever since then the moon has always fascinated me."

"It is beautiful." Donny commented looking up at the moon as well. He shifted his gaze over to Rita. The moon wasn't the only thing beautiful.

Rita, noticing Donny's silence, looked away from the moon, and at him. She noticed him looking at her. "You okay?"

Donny smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Rita smiled back at him.

* * *

Raph and Cori ended up back in the sewers where Raph parked the cycle.

He turned it off, and they both got off the cycle.

"Thanks for the ride." Cori said as they began walking back to the lair.

"Glad you liked it."

"And remember what I told you earlier . . ."

Raph put an arm around Cori. "Your secret's safe with me babe."

Back at the lair, things were pretty quiet as Mikey and Shelley had fallen asleep on the couch from watching television.

Salina was asleep in her sleeping bag on the floor, Leo was most likely up in his room, Calla was asleep on her ledge, and Splinter was enjoying a slice of cake at the table.

"Better eat that quick Master, you know how Donny is about you eating sweets." Raph put his helmet on a shelf. "And he should be back soon."

Master Splinter looked up with a worried expression. He then began munching on the cake twice as fast.

Cori laughed.

"Awww, ain't they cute?" Raph joked, pointing to Mikey and Shelley.

"Awww." Cori smiled. "Methinks Shelley is in love."

"Me_knows_ Mikey is in love."

Cori laughed. "Oh definitely."

"We're back." Donny closed the door behind him and Rita.

Splinter stuffed the rest of the cake in his mouth, and quickly disposed of the evidence, fork and all.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Cori as Rita came down the stairs.

"Oh, just fixing machinery, looking at the moon. Nothing major." Rita sat down at Donny's computer. "You?"

"Eh, nothing much."

Cori and Rita gave each other knowing smiles.


	9. Early Morning Training

* * *

Salina let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at the ceiling. It was about 2:30am, and for some odd reason, she couldn't get back to sleep for anything. Realizing she wasn't sleeping for the rest of the night, or, morning, she sat up and began feeling around for the ribbon she used to tie her hair back. It was no use. It was dark, and she had no idea where it was. She got up out of the sleeping bag and felt her way along the walls to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The kitchen light was dim enough not to wake anyone else up. After getting her glass of water, Salina leaned against the sink, idly looking around as she sipped the water. Something glistened and caught her eye. She finished the water, and cautiously walked over to it. She found herself at the weapons rack where Leo's katanna swords were. She remembered how well he had handled them when he was training. She longed to be that skilled.

After taking a brief look around to make sure no one saw her, she carefully picked one up. It certainly had weight to it, especially for its size. She admired and examined it carefully. Feeling daring, she held it out in front of her in an attack stance she saw Leo use, and waved it back and forth as if she were fighting an invisible opponent. Getting lost in her swordplay, she didn't even hear the footsteps slowly descend from upstairs.

She eventually swung around, still pointing the sword in front of her. She gasped as she came face to face with Leo. She stared at him in shock, mouth open, wanting to say something, but the words didn't come out.

Leo gave her an amused smirk. "Having fun?"

Salina finally took a breath and lowered the sword. "Umm . . ." She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed beyond belief. "Yeah . . . I'm sorry, I . . ." she couldn't find the words; what could she say? She felt like such an idiot.

Leo chuckled. "It's ok, really."

Salina looked down, still extremely embarrassed. Suddenly realizing she still had the sword she held it out to Leo. "Oh! Here. Sorry . . ."

"That's ok." Leo briefly looked it over before walking over to the rack where the other one was.

"Just out of curiosity, how long were you standing there?"

Leo turned around as he put both of the katannas in his belt. "Long enough to see that you have some skill, if you just develop it."

"Really? Oh I dunno. I could never get as good as you . . ." She bit her lip and looked away as soon as she said it. Why did she have to be such a fan girl?

Leo gave her a slightly surprised look.

Salina shyly looked back at him.

A brief, awkward silence ensued.

"You know," Leo started, breaking the silence. "I'm going out now to do some early morning training before the others get up. You can watch if you like; maybe I can give you a few pointers."

Salina's expression lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, no problem." Leo smiled. "It's not normal someone is actually interested in watching me train. . ."

"Ohh, ha, I see."

Feeling another awkward silence coming on, Leo began walking towards the exit of the lair. "Come on, let's get going."

Salina followed him.

* * *

They went out to the rooftop where the Turtles had all trained not too long ago.

Salina watched Leo as he did a few stretching exercises, then turned to look around. She wasn't used to seeing the city so quiet and desolate. It was beautiful like this.

Leo just finished his stretching exercises. After briefly closing his eyes to center himself and his thoughts, he opened them to find his eyes almost immediately focused on Salina. This was the first time he'd seen her with her hair out; she looked really nice like that. He looked at her curiously, as she, oblivious to his admiration, walked nonchalantly across the rooftop. He stared at her for a while, studying her movements.

Salina eventually turned away from the city scene, and looked towards Leo.

Seeing her notice his stare, Leo felt a wave of embarrassment hit him and settle in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to play off the stare as just another exercise.

Salina looked at him, a curious look briefly forming on her face.

Leo eventually began his training, and Salina watched with keen interest.

Training had never been so nerve-wracking. Heck, training had _never_ been nerve-wracking! The most nervous he'd ever been was when Sensei watched him. But it was different 

with Salina. He felt he had to do _everything_ right, every move had to be flawless. It turned out to be one of the most intense training sessions he'd had in a while.

Leo finally took on his last posture, a bow, as he finished his preliminary training. He looked up as he heard Salina clapping.

"Very nice." She smiled.

Leo smiled back, briefly admiring how a few strands of her hair blew in her face. He walked over to the ledge she was sitting on, and took a seat himself.

"I dunno, I'm starting to doubt your words."

Leo looked at her curiously, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"You said I had some skill if I just developed it. After seeing that, I dunno."

"All you need is some practice."

Just as Salina was about to saying something, Mikey's voice interrupted her.

"There you guys are!"

"Tryin' to cheat again, oh fearless leader?" Raph chided.

Leo rolled his eyes. "It's called preparation. Unlike _some_ people, I take my training very seriously."

"Whatever."

"I'm ready!" Mikey announced, doing his best impression of SpongeBob as he took out his nunchuks and spun them around.

Leo chuckled. He glanced back at Salina as he stood up. "Let's get started guys."


	10. Shower Time

* * *

"Heerree's breakfast!" Mikey said as he and Shelley served everyone breakfast.

"Is this bacon old or do I just stink?" Cori asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"You just stink."

"Watch it double-D."

Shelley shot her a quick glare.

"We haven't showered since we got here have we?" Calla asked, briefly smelling herself.

"I don't think so. I guess it's cos we're not used to being able to shower every day." Rita said, turning up her nose at her own, odor.

"We haven't washed these clothes in a little while either. You guys have a washer and dryer?" asked Salina.

"You're in luck, I just finished fixing them last week." Donny announced proudly.

"Awesome."

"We have plenty of towels too. And I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind lending you their rooms while your clothes are being washed." Splinter turned to the guys. "Right?"

"Oh totally! Go right ahead." Said Mikey.

"Okay, sounds good." Salina said, after taking a bite of her breakfast.

"You ladies have fun with that." Calla finished up her juice and began to stand up.

"What, so you're just gonna walk around like some smelly cat?" Cori asked, giving Calla a weird look.

"Nope. But I'm definitely not showering down here. A shower in the sewer? No thank you." Calla found a wide-brimmed hat and put it on. "I shower above ground thank you very much. I'm off to April and Casey's."

"Be care . . ."

"I swear Salina, if you say 'be careful' one more time, I'm gonna scream."

Salina just looked at Calla.

Calla then turned away. "Peace!" She exited the lair.

"Sometimes we just gotta trust they'll be okay." Leo said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Salina sighed heavily.

* * *

After Mikey and Shelley took care of the breakfast dishes, Shelley and the others went for their showers. Master Splinter collected their clothing and put it to wash for them.

"I have just put their laundry in the machine. Like I had said before, _no one_ is allowed upstairs until they have received their clean clothing. I will be in my room meditating."

"Yes Master." The guys said simultaneously.

He looked at all of them, uneasily sitting on the couch. He chuckled as he made his way to his room.

* * *

Upstairs, Salina had just wrapped herself in a towel and was en route to Leo's room to wait for her clothes.

On her way down the hall, she saw Rita, who had already showered, headed to the bathroom.

"Forgot something?" Salina held up a hair clip.

"Oh cool, you found it." Rita smiled, taking the hair clip from her sister.

"It sure is nice of the guys to lend us their rooms like this." Said Salina as they continued down the hallway.

"Sure is." Agreed Rita, briefly examining her hair clip to make sure it was clean.

"Well, see ya later." Salina reached Leo's room and went inside.

Rita briefly waved as she continued on to Donny's room.

Downstairs, Mikey began shaking his leg more and more vigorously as time passed.

Leo, who was sitting next to him, was getting agitated. "What is it Mikey?"

"What do you think it is? There's four naked Turtle chicks upstairs right now, in our rooms, and we can't do a freakin' thing about it." Raph chimed in, with a rather frustrated tone.

Leo gave Raph a look. "Okayyy, I was asking Mikey." He turned to Mikey. "Mikey?"

"Well yeah, that too. But I really gotta pee."

"You heard what Master said Mikey, no one is allowed upstairs until they receive their clothes."

"But I _really_ gotta pee."

"Well hold it."

"Just let 'im pee Leo."

"No, no one is allowed upstairs."

"He has to pee. You don't want him pissin' the couch do you?"

"He can't go upstairs."

"Let 'im pee!"

"No! Not yet."

Donny, noticing the brewing argument, promptly got up and went over to his computer.

"Let 'im freakin pee Leo!"

"No!"

"Leo!"

"Fine!" Leo let out an exasperated breath and turned to Mikey. "You can go pee, but be quick about it!"

Mikey leapt up from the couch and ran upstairs. He went over to the bathroom door and listened at it for a moment. He heard nothing, so he opened the door.

A gasp alerted him to the fact that he made a big mistake.

He came face to face with Shelley, who had just stepped out of the shower, and hadn't gotten to wrap herself in a towel yet.

Mikey was beyond embarrassed by his blunder, so much so he couldn't even find the words, or actions, to excuse himself.

Shelley stared at him with wide-eyed shock. Something down below caught her attention . . .

Mikey stared at her, still unable to speak or move. Noticing her gaze shift, he looked down briefly, before turning around and bolting out of the bathroom.

Shelley stood there, still in shock.

Mikey flew down the stairs and back onto the couch next to Leo.

Raph and Leo turned to him.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked.

"Big, big boobs . . . barely covered . . . . with shell . . ."

Donny peeked out from behind his computer.

Raph raised an eyeridge. "Wow."

"Did you get to pee?"

"No, and right now I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

Donny turned back to his computer and sighed deeply.

* * *

A little later on, after Splinter had put the girls' clothes in the dryer and went for a nap, Raph decided he wanted to get something from his room.

He looked around, and noticed his brothers were either asleep, or occupied. He then quietly got up from the couch and crept upstairs.

Upstairs, Raph opened the door to his room, and after briefly looking around, stepped in a little further.

As he did, he heard something fall. He turned to the side to see Cori standing there, wrapped in her towel, looking at him with a shocked expression. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Relax, I'm not here long. I just came to get something." Raph pushed the door open a little further and walked in.

Cori eyed him cautiously. "Yeah well, just be quick."

"Hey, remember, this _is_ my room. And I do whatever I want, _whenever_ I want to, in my room."

Cori just rolled her eyes and turned around. She looked down, and bent down briefly to pick up the comb she dropped. She wiped it off, and began combing her hair again.

Raph walked over to a set of drawers and began rummaging through them. Every so often he'd turn around and look back at Cori. Her hair was wet, she was practically naked once you got past the towel, and to top it all off, she was in his room. Part of him wished no one else was home right now. He'd just close that door and . . . he shook his head, and went back to his drawers.

Raph sighed deeply, eventually realizing he couldn't find what he was looking for . . . he was way too distracted. Raph closed his drawers, and turned around to leave the room.

"Found what you were looking for?" Cori asked, untangling a portion of her hair.

Raph studied her intently. "Sorta . . ."

Cori paused her hair untangling as she saw Raph's expression through the mirror. She turned around, looking a little uneasy, especially with the way Raph was looking at her.

Raph just smirked, and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Cori eventually went back to untangling her hair.

As Raph descended the stairs, he came face to face with Master Splinter, who was carrying the girls' clean clothing.

"Master!"

Master Splinter gave him a stern look. "What were you doing upstairs? I had made it very clear that no one was to go upstairs until the ladies had received their clothing."

"Um, yeah. But, I had to get something from my room." Raph wanted to punch himself for that. Why did he have to have such a big mouth? If he didn't say anything, Master Splinter would've never known he was in his room.

Master Splinter looked at his hands. "So where is it?"

"I couldn't find it?" Raph shrugged.

Master Splinter pointed towards the living room.

Raph quickly ran to the living room.

"Just had to go upstairs didn't you?" Leo asked, as he leaned against the couch with his arms folded.

"Leave me alone Leo . . ." Raph walked past him into the kitchen.

Leo followed him. "You know what our orders were . . ."

Raph narrowed his eyes as Leo began nagging.

After a little while, the girls began descending.

"That felt so good." Salina commented.

"Sure 'nough did." Agreed Cori as they walked into the living room.

Mikey looked towards upstairs, silently contemplating if he wanted to try the bathroom thing again. He then felt something bump into him and turned around. He saw Shelley, who had apparently just turned around too.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Shelley nervously twirled her hair around one finger.

They stood there nervously staring at each other for about a minute before quickly turning away and walking off.

Shelley was so absorbed in thought, she didn't even look where she was going.

"Hey! Shell, watch where you're going."

Shelley looked up. "Oh like, sorry Rita."

Rita noticed her weird behavior. "What's wrong?"

Shelley looked at her like a deer in headlights, still twirling her hair around one finger. "Stuff . . ." She walked off quickly before Rita could ask any more questions.

Rita just shrugged, then walked over to the computer and sat next to Donny who was diligently working on something at his desk. "Hey."

Donny, startled, quickly hid what he was working on, and turned to her. "Hey!"

Rita looked somewhat puzzled. "What was that?" she asked, gesturing towards the papers he stuffed in the drawer.

"That? Oh that's nothing. Just . . . stuff." He closed the drawer a little more, then looked at her. "How was your shower?"

Rita smiled. "It was great. I forgot how nice my hair could look." She briefly ran her fingers through her thick, jet black hair.

Donny smiled. She looked really pretty like that.

Just then, Calla walked in. "I'm baaack!"

Cori looked towards her. "Wassup?"

As Calla began walking in, Mikey whizzed past her to the exit.

Calla jumped to the side. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Mikey didn't answer, he just walked out.

As she walked further into the lair, Shelley ran into her.

"Shelley? Come on, look where you're going."

"Sorry . . ." she walked off quickly.

Calla then heard Raph and Leo arguing.

"You're pissin' me off again Leo! You're doin' it again! I'm out!" Raph stomped off to exit the lair.

Calla looked beyond confused. She walked over to Donny and Rita. "Did I miss something?"

Donny smiled. "You could say that."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Mikey took a long stroll down the sewer tunnels. He hadn't been able to talk to Shelley yet, and even though it was only a day, he really missed hanging out with her, cooking together, watching TV together . . . just everything. He took a deep breath. He had to talk to her.

When he reached the lair, he saw Shelley in the kitchen finishing up the breakfast dishes. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Shelley?"

Shelley quickly turned around. "Like, hey Mikey." Even though she felt a little nervous, she was still glad he started talking to her again.

"Um, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, ya know, for walking in on ya the other morning . . ."

"That's like, okay Mikey. I mean, you didn't do it on purpose, right?"

"Right! Totally! I just really had to pee . . . I'm sorry."

Shelley, feeling a little more at ease, smiled. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for not talking to you."

"That's cool." Mikey held out his hand. "Friends?"

Shelley smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Friends!"

"I missed you." He said, hugging back.

"Awww, I like, missed you too!" She pulled back for a moment. "Cooking's not as fun without my special helper." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him again.

Mikey grinned.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Note: I realize I have only one review thus far, and I suppose it used to bother me, but not anymore. Even though it may not be popular, I rather like this story. Parts of it may be a bit slow-paced, but it's essential info for a future fic of mine. In any case, I hope this story is being enjoyed, cos I definitely like it! More to come, and it gets a little more exciting as it goes on.


	11. The Flyer

"Check it out guys!" Mikey tossed a flyer onto the table as he sat down for dinner.

The flyer landed on Salina's pizza. "Gee, thanks Mikey." She peeled it off of her food.

"Heh, sorry Salina.

"What is this anyway?"

"It's a flyer for a club in midtown."

"Oooo! I wanna like, go!" Shelley exclaimed excitedly.

Leo looked wary as he took the flyer. "Us? Go to a club?"

Raph looked over at the flyer. "Costume party heh? So we'd blend right in."

"I don't know . . ."

"Oh come on Leo, it's not like we haven't done it before." Raph turned to Leo. "Yes Leo, we've done it behind your back before, try not to have a heart attack."

"Why am I not surprised . . ." Leo shook his head.

"When is this costume party anyway?" Salina asked, slightly leaning over Leo's arm to look at the flyer.

"Wednesday night." Mikey announced with a mouthful of pizza.

"We should like, soo totally go."

Donny took a swig of his root beer. "I dunno, Wednesday nights are usually my lab nights."

"Oh come on Donny, _every_ night's your lab night! You practically _live_ in your lab. You could make tomorrow night your lab night instead. Get out, have some fun!" Mikey excitedly waved around his drink as he said this, causing splashes of Pepsi to fall on a few.

"Mikey!" Rita complained, wiping some Pepsi from her shoulder.

"Who let him have Pepsi?" Leo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Mikey, realizing he'd been caught red-handed with his favorite caffeinated drink, quickly gulped down the rest and set his cup down on the table.

"You like, told me that note on the Pepsi bottle was old and you drank it like, all the time!"

Mikey grinned sheepishly.

Leo shook his head. "Mikey . . ."

"So, what are we doing about this thingy?" Salina asked, waving the flyer again.

"I wouldn't mind goin. Looks hot." Commented Raph.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in." Cori commented, finishing her pizza.

"It'd be an excuse to get out of this place for a night." Calla said.

"I guess I could take a night off of from the lab." Said Donny. He turned to Rita. "You up for it?"

"Well, there isn't much to do if everyone's out, so I guess, yeah."

"I'm sooo in!" said Shelley.

"Me too!!" Mikey covered his mouth when he realized how loud he was.

Shelley sighed and turned to Salina and Leo. "Wellll? Like, what about you two?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Said Leo. He turned to Salina. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on 'em right?"

"Why of course." Salina laughed.

"Yeah!!" Mikey exclaimed before promptly passing out on Shelley's lap.

Shelley raised her arms and looked down.

"He so did that on purpose." Raph muttered to Cori.

Cori nodded in agreement.

Calla stood in front of the mirror in April's bedroom the next day as she adjusted her hat. "I hate this hat . . ."

April walked in with a basket of clean laundry and set it on the bed. "That's why we're going out to get you a new one, maybe even a couple."

Calla smiled. She turned to April. "Okay, so I've got the ears covered. What about my eyes?"

April tapped her chin thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers. "Got it!" She went over to her dresser and opened a case. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Calla.

Calla looked them over curiously before putting them on and looking in the mirror. "Oooo, I likey." She smiled.

"And they look fab on you." Smiled April.

"Sweet." She turned back to April. "Now am I ready?"

April looked at her for a moment. "I would suggest not smiling too widely. Your fangs are somewhat visible. But to someone who isn't really paying attention, it won't be noticed."

Calla nodded. "Okey dokey."

April glanced at the clock. "Come on, let's go. I have a business meeting, thing, this evening, so we've gotta make the most of this shopping trip." She picked up her pocketbook and headed out of the room.

Calla followed her out to the living room where Casey was sprawled out on the couch looking through a newspaper. "So, how'd you manage to score a 500 gift card to Target anyway?"

April shrugged. "Some people just love me I guess." She grinned.

Calla laughed.

"We're leaving now, see ya later babe." April said, giving Casey a quick kiss.

"Have fun ladies." Casey said, turning back to his newspaper.

"Oh we definitely will." Said April. "And you too."

"Oh you know I will."

"Really? I've never seen you so thrilled about chores before."

Casey quickly put down his newspaper. "Chores?"

"Yes, didn't you see the list on the fridge? I put it there cos I knew you'd see it eventually." April smiled, knowing very well Casey hadn't seen it yet.

"Aw come on babe, chores?"

"Oh stop whining, it's just a little vacuuming and dusting. You should be done with that in no time."

"Hey, look at it this way, the quicker you do it, the quicker you can get to other stuff." Calla chimed in.

Casey sighed deeply, giving Calla a "you're not helping" look.

"Bye!" April and Calla waved as they walked out of the door.

After what seemed like hours of shopping, April and Calla sat down to have lunch.

"This is so amazing! I've never been shopping before in my life!" Calla was literally breathless from excitement. For the first time in her life she was out in the public eye, and felt completely safe and exhilarated.

"I'm glad you're having fun." April smiled, unwrapping her straw. "It's great you thought of the girls. I'm sure they're gonna love their new clothes."

"Oh you bet they are." Calla sipped on her soda. "Wow, this is the first time my soda isn't second hand. This is great."

April looked confused. "Second hand?"

"You don't wanna know."

April still looked confused, but eventually shrugged it off and ate.

Later on that evening, Calla went down to the Turtle lair with bags galore.

"I have arrived!"

Everyone turned to her as she descended the stairs from the lair entrance.

"What's with all the bags?" Cori asked curiously.

"April took me shopping!" Calla excitedly exclaimed, putting the bags down on the floor. "Oh it was great! We had so much fun!"

"Whadja get?" Shelley asked, peeking into one of the bags.

Calla smacked her hand. "Don't touch."

Shelley recoiled, somewhat annoyed as she rubbed the back of her hand.

"I got stuff for me. And of course, I couldn't forget my darling sisters."

Rita peeked out from behind Donny's computer.

"Come, gather 'round, gather 'round." Calla said, sitting on the couch with the bags in front of her. "I tried to find as many backless tops as possible so you don't have to go through the work of making the holes. Even though your shells are practically flat."

She pulled out various items as the guys, amused by the girls' reactions, watched on.

"First off, hair clips for everyone."

"Ooo goody, I'm always breaking mine." Rita smiled.

"Then pajamas. Pass them along, you know your size."

Salina passed a set of pajamas to Shelley. "Oh these are so yours." She said, referring to the large top.

Shelley was way too excited to be irritated.

"And for you, new shorts, and new pants." Calla handed Cori a pair of denim shorts and black pants.

"Sweet." Cori grinned.

"And of course, a nice red tank top."

Cori looked confused as she took the tank top. "Red?"

Calla grinned. "You know, your new fave color."

"Ha ha." Cori said sarcastically, and glancing over at Raph, hoping he didn't catch what Calla said.

"For you, a mini-skirt." Calla handed it to Shelley.

"Oh yay! I've always wanted one of these!" Shelley exclaimed as Calla handed her a brown mini-skirt with a little tan belt attached. She placed it in front of her and smiled happily.

"Oh thank you Calla." Mikey grinned.

Leo shoved him.

"What?"

Leo turned away and shook his head.

After Calla finished distributing her sisters' clothing, she pulled out her own.

"Awesome hats Cal." Cori smiled, looking at the hats Calla bought.

"Thanks!" Calla pulled out some clothes. "And look, black tank tops. I love these!" She looked in her bags some more. "Oh! I almost forgot." Calla took a bag over to the guys. "These are for you."

The guys looked confused.

"But we don't wear clothes." Leo said as he took the bag and peeked into it.

"Well duh, but you do wear bandannas. I figured you could use some extra."

Donny pulled out a pair of pants. "Call me crazy, but this doesn't look like a bandanna."

"Oh yeah, I figured you all might use pants at one point or another. They're like sweatpants."

"Well, okay. Thanks . . ." Leo looked at the pants somewhat warily.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Calla asked, pulling another garment out of the bag.

"He's in his room."

Calla walked over to Splinter's room and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in."

Calla slowly opened the door.

Splinter was sitting on the floor, apparently meditating. He looked up upon Calla's entry.

"Hey, we just got back from shopping. I picked these up for you. I hope they fit."

Splinter looked curious as Calla handed him two robes, much like the one he was wearing, and two sets of pants to go along with it. He smiled. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How did you afford all of this?"

"April had a friend that gave her this 500 gift card to Target, so she gave it to me. I figure we could all use something nice."

Splinter smiled. "Your generosity is much appreciated. I will enjoy these very much."

Calla smiled. "Cool."

"Nice jacket Cal, I hope you don't mind me usin' it!"

"Hey wait, that's mine!" Calla ran out to the living room.

Master Splinter chuckled. He smiled as he admired his new clothes. "Very nice."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: It seems like they got a bit much, but I believe 500 could go a long way at Target, lol.


	12. The Club

**Author's Note:** I LOVE music; Of all types; rock, jazz, reggaeton, merengue, some hip hop, some classical, mood music, pop, club . . . you name it, I love it. Music inspires me in so many ways. So, with that in mind, I must warn you there may be references to various songs throughout the fic, especially here. If you have access to YouTube or something like that, I suggest you check out the songs if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you might like 'em, ;), or if anything, you may understand why that song inspired a certain scene.

Also, I have never been to a club, so I only have music videos and movies to go off on this one. Please excuse my naivety, lol.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The next evening, the lair was abuzz with activity as everyone got ready to go to the club.

Shelley ran out of Mikey's room, where she was getting dressed. Her feet were still wet from her shower, so she found it difficult to stop.

"Whoa whoa, where's the fire?"

Shelley lifted her damp hair from in front of her face to look at who she almost ran into. She smiled. "Like, sorry Leo!"

Leo smiled. "It's okay. Just be careful. You could fall if you keep running like that."

"K." smiled Shelley. She then turned and continued running, slipping and sliding all the way down the hallway.

Leo shook his head. "Just like Mikey . . ."

Cori had finished getting ready, and came downstairs. She stood by the couch and folded her arms, waiting for everyone else to be ready to go.

Raph was passing through the living room when he caught sight of Cori by the couch. "Can't find your hair clips again?"

Cori looked over at him. "No. I just don't feel like wearing one tonight." She looked at him up and down. "Problem?"

"Nah, just neva seen ya with your hair out before. You look kinda hot like that." He said as he began passing by her.

"Careful, I might think you're flirting with me."

Raph turned around and faced her. "That a problem?"

Cori smirked and turned away. "Whatev."

Raph smirked as he turned and walked away.

"Okay come on come on let's go!" Shelley said clapping to get everyone's attention as she and the other girls came down the stairs.

She had already had Mikey's attention the moment she put on her new mini-skirt.

Raph shoved Mikey. "Careful, don't want 'er to catch ya droolin' do ya?"

"I'm drooling?" he asked, wiping his mouth just to make sure.

Raph shook his head and chuckled. "Nutjob."

Rita walked up to Shelley. "Help."

Shelley turned to her. "What happened?"

Rita turned to the side to reveal a comb stuck in her hair.

Shelley laughed as she reached for the comb and began to untangle it. "I swear Rita, you have the thickest hair . . ."

Rita sighed. "Yeah, I know . . ."

……………………………………………………………….

The bouncer lifted the red velvet rope and let the crew into the club.

They all entered the club and were entered into a whirlwind world of people in crazy costumes, dizzy strobe lights, and loud, fast music.

"This is sooo like, awesome!" Shelley exclaimed, grabbing Mikey's arm as she leaned towards him.

Mikey grinned. "You bet it is!"

Salina slowly removed her hands from her ears; she was having a hard time adjusting to the loud music.

"You ever wonder if there are other mutants in here?" Donny asked, leaning over to Rita.

"I do." Rita looked around pensively. Her thoughts were disturbed by Shelley's delighted exclamation.

"Dance floor!" Shelley began hurrying to it, with Mikey in tow.

As they walked over to the dance floor, Leo couldn't help but notice that Salina looked, for lack of a better word; scared. He nudged her.

Salina turned to him.

"You okay?"

Salina gave an unconvincing nod as she looked back in the direction they were going.

"I think someone's scared of the dance floor." Teased Cori as she leaned towards her sister.

Salina frowned. "I'm not scared." She replied defensively. "I'm just not much of a dancer."

"Well you better get to dancing." Cori leaned in a little closer so only Salina could hear her. "Don't want your boyfriend there to think you're a square do ya?"

Salina quickly turned to her, looking rather surprised, and somewhat annoyed.

Cori gave her a devious smile as she pulled back and turned away.

Salina sighed deeply as she noticed they were mere inches from the crowded dance floor.

They all stood on the outskirts of the dance floor crowd, not quite ready to make the plunge yet.

Rita turned to Donny. "You dance much?"

"Not where people can see me."

Rita laughed.

The crew inched out further onto the dance floor just as "Break The Ice" (by Britney Spears) started.

"I like, love this song!" Shelley exclaimed, pulling Mikey further onto the dance floor with her.

Calla, Cori, and Raph went out there with them.

Donny, Rita, Leo, and Salina, not as adventurous as the others, remained a little further away, but still enjoying the song as they began dancing a bit.

By the time "Disturbia" (by Rihanna) came on, everyone was on the dance floor doing their own thing.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now._

The lyrics ran through Cori's head as she danced, and Raph dancing nearby, watched her. She didn't know when it started, or how it began, but she was beginning to like the headstrong red-clad Turtle. They exchanged a few sidelong glances as Cori tried to play it off, as not noticing, or not caring where Raph was. However, she failed miserably.

As the song continued, Raph managed to make his way over to Cori.

Cori smirked as she spun away from him a bit.

Raph gave into the chase as they entered into a little game of cat and mouse around the dance floor.

Though on one hand she wanted him to get closer, she knew she wasn't going to make it easy. At one point, she had spun around, but completely lost sight of Raph. She looked around for a moment, before turning around. She almost gasped to see Raph standing right in front of her.

The lyrics came, almost as if on cue.

_It's too close for comfort_

Just then, Shelley bumped into Cori, breaking the moment.

Cori turned around.

"Like, sorry!" Shelley cheerfully smiled. Then she turned back to dancing with Mikey.

Just as Cori was about to turn back to Raph, she noticed Leo and Salina dancing. She just couldn't help making a comment.

"Ha! Look at the squares!" mocked Cori.

Salina just then noticed Cori. "What you want me to dance like a slut, like you?"

"Hey, don't hate. Appreciate." Cori smirked.

"I ain't complainin." Muttered Raph, watching Cori.

Cori glanced back at him with a slight smile on her face.

Leo shook his head.

……………………………………………………………………..

After what seemed like hours of dancing, the crew made their way over to the bar.

"That was amazing!" Shelley said breathlessly as she and the others sat down at a couple of tables.

"I haven't danced like that in ages!" Rita laughed. "Didn't know I had it in me."

"I didn't know you had it in you either." Smiled Donny.

Rita smiled shyly. "Yeah, well . . ."

Raph turned to Cori. "Nice moves."

Cori flashed a somewhat coy smile. "I know."

Raph smirked. "I'm headin to the bar. Want anything?"

Cori thought for a moment. "Apple martini."

"Apple martini, comin' right up." Raph got up to go to the bar.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mikey got up and followed him.

"Yeah, I guess I'll come too. I could use a drink." Donny turned to Rita. "You?"

"If you could bring me a cream soda that'd be great."

Donny gave an amused smile. "Cream soda?"

Rita shrugged. "It's my guilty pleasure."

Donny smiled. "Okay."

"I'm heading to the bathroom." Salina started to get up.

"Yeah me too." Calla turned to Rita, Shelley and Cori. "Be right back."

As she headed to the bathroom, she got the eerie feeling that someone was staring at her. She began walking more slowly, and carefully examining the crowds of people. Her eyes fell upon a gentleman wearing dark sunglasses sitting down at a table alone. She noticed the unusually thick hair on the back of his hands as he clutched the Corona in front of him. He seemed so familiar. He lifted the beer to his lips and took a swig of it, before setting it back 

down, clutching it again with both hands, looking up as he did so. The way he looked up gave Calla the feeling he was looking directly at her. He held the gaze momentarily until suddenly Calla felt a push. She turned to the side with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, sorry." Smiled a guy dressed as a lion. He grinned as he looked her over. "Sweet costume."

"Thanks . . ." she said absent-mindedly, looking back towards where the man with the Corona sat. She didn't see him anymore.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah . . ." Calla turned back to him. "I guess so." She smiled briefly at him and looked at his costume. "Cute." She then walked off to the bathroom.

Back at the seats, Shelley sat back in her seat, looking around at the various costumes. Some were rather well done, others, were, very shotty. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, but it felt too small to be Mikey's. She turned to the side to see a guy sitting next to her with a shot glass.

"Euww!" she commented at his disheveled appearance.

"Hey baby." He flashed a drunken grin and leaned in towards her and whispered something in her ear.

Shelley gasped, and clenched her fist tightly. "Euuwww!" She punched him with a force no one thought she was capable of.

He fell to the floor, obviously passed out.

"I don't even like, _know_ you!"

Mikey looked down at the guy as he came to the table. "Who's that?"

"Just some perv." Shelley waved it off.

Mikey shrugged and sat down next to her with two drinks. "Here ya go. I forgot to ask if you wanted something, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Shelley smiled. "It's okay. You're like, forgiven. Whadja get me?"

"It's called a long island iced tea. I hope you like it. I got one too."

Shelley sipped it. "Wow, that like, packs a punch." She took another sip. "But I like it."

"Cool." Smiled Mikey as he sipped on his own.

After they had satisfied their palates with drink and talked a bit they began heading back to the dance floor.

Noticing Leo and Salina weren't coming, Calla looked at them curiously. "Not coming?"

"Nah, I think we'll just chill here." Leo replied, glancing at Salina, who looked rather content sipping on her pina colada.

Calla smiled. "Okay, well, have fun with, that."

Out on the dance floor, Rita was rather into her dancing when she felt someone grab her arm roughly. She gasped as she turned around.

"You . . ." the drunk man she faced swayed unsteadily on his feet as he held a shot glass.

"Euw! Get off of me!" Rita tried to pull away, but the man clumsily pulled at her again.

"You're comin' with me." He slurred, still swaying unsteadily.

Rita grappled with the drunk when she noticed Donny step up behind him.

Donny tapped the guy on the shoulder.

The drunk guy staggered as he turned around. He looked up somewhat warily at Donny.

He firmly grasped the hand the man used to hold Rita, causing him to release his grip on Rita.

Rita stepped back and rubbed her arm.

"I believe the lady told you to get off of her."

The drunk looked at Donny rather surprised. He drank his shot and pointed a crooked finger at Donny. "You're comin too." He slurred, and he took a swing at Donny.

Rita gasped.

The man missed, but Donny didn't.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity looked down as Donny's punch knocked the drunk out cold on the floor.

"Wow." Rita muttered to herself.

A security guard, who had been conveniently absent until now, came and dragged the unconscious drunk off of the floor.

Rita watched as he was dragged away, and everyone resumed dancing.

Donny walked up to her and gently guided her off the dance floor to the hallway by the rest rooms.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked when they stopped.

Rita looked up at him, still somewhat taken aback by what just happened. "Yeah." She eventually said. "I'm okay."

Donny gestured towards how she held her arm. "Are you sure?"

Rita glanced at her arm. "Oh yeah, it's just a little sore from where he grabbed it."

Donny looked over her arm for a moment.

"Thank you."

Donny looked away from her arm and at her. "For?"

"For what you did, ya know, out there." She smiled. "That was sweet." She chuckled. "And sort of funny."

Donny smiled, somewhat shyly. "Well . . . you're welcome. Anytime."

Rita smiled. She wanted to say something else, but she couldn't figure out what.

"You ready to go back to the dance floor?"

Rita nodded. "Sure."

Donny held out his hand to her.

She softly placed her hand in his, and looked up at him.

Donny gave a half smile, then turned and began walking back out to the dance floor.

Rita followed, briefly looking at her hand in his, and couldn't help but have the comforting feeling that it was always meant to be there.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the night went on uneventful. They danced, they laughed, and then they headed home at about 4am.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Master Splinter was fast asleep by the time they had gotten back, so they took care not to make too much noise.

"That was sooo awesome!" Mikey exclaimed in a strained whisper.

"Totally like, shelladelic." Shelley agreed.

"I am so beat." Leo yawned.

Raph put an arm around Leo's neck. "But ya have to admit, it was fun."

Leo gave Raph a wary look.

"C'mon big brotha, admit it."

Leo finally sighed with a slight smile. "I did have fun."

Raph chuckled as he patted Leo on the shell. "I knew it."

Leo shook his head and smiled. "I'm heading to bed folks. Good night." He went up the stairs to his room.

Mikey also said his good nights, and made his way up to his room.

Raph stopped en route to the stairs to watch Cori spread her blanket over the loveseat.

Cori felt his stare and turned to him. "Can I help you?"

Raph smirked. "You're a trip you know that?"

Cori put a hand on her hip. "What are you talking about?"

"You! You are some kinda flirt."

"Ha! In your dreams." Laughed Cori as she continued spreading her blanket.

"Oh, you will be. You definitely will be."

Cori looked up at him with a deer in headlights look on her face.

Raph winked at her before he continued on to his room.

"You did have that coming." Salina chuckled.

Cori turned to her. "What? You too?"

"I'm just saying, you had that coming. I saw you two dancing."

"Who could like, miss it." Winked Shelley.

Cori shook her head. "Oh gosh . . ."

Salina laughed as she headed over to her sleeping bag.

Cori sighed deeply as she crawled under the covers to go to sleep.

"Night! Er . . . Morning!" Shelley said as she laid down on the couch.

She got several scattered good nights and good mornings.

"And you two get some sleep too!"

Rita and Donny, who were over by the computer looked over at her.

"Soon." Donny replied. He looked back at the computer.

Rita stood up next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking on the camera feeds."

"Ohh." Rita yawned.

"Don't let me keep you up. You should get some rest."

Rita nodded mid-yawn. "I guess you're right." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Donny felt himself become flushed as Rita's lips gently grazed his cheek.

Rita stood up, and headed over to her sleeping bag.

Donny watched as she walked off, letting down her hair as she sat down on her sleeping bag. He finally found his breath and took an unnoticed deep breath. "Sleep well."

Rita smiled as she glanced over, then laid down.

Donny turned back to his computer, almost forgetting what he was doing. He took another deep breath and finished checking the camera feed.


	13. Charles Hebben

He took off his glasses and rubbed his aching temples. He'd been looking at the papers on his desk for hours now. Studying them was hard. But he couldn't give up. Not now. He was so close. He sat back in his chair and whirled around to face the map on the opposite wall. He looked at the different thumb tacks in various cities and states.

The last one was a green one; stuck in New York City. This find was going to be different. He'd finally found them, and this time, they weren't getting away.

He put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair. He'd been searching everywhere, but especially those costume parties. They were young; he knew they'd want to go to a party eventually, especially one where they'd seamlessly blend in. And he finally found them, just last night. His presence didn't escape notice though; he could tell.

_The feline one stared straight at me. It was exciting to be that close to capturing her and her sisters, but I have to be extra careful this time._

He winced as he lightly touched the scar above his left eye. Had he not worn that hat, she would've surely recognized him as the one she'd torn up just a couple of years ago. She was a fierce fighter; nothing short of a double dose of tranquilizers could stop her. He still remembered how she'd been shot with a tranquilizer dart and merely yanked it out and hurled it at him; not showing any effects.

He sat up a bit in his chair as he remembered the other Turtles he'd seen. But these were male. They must've been the ones the Foot clan had mentioned. From what he heard they were fierce fighters, very skilled and knowledgeable of the Foot. Capturing them would be very difficult. He'd have to be extremely cunning with them. He promised three of them to the Foot clan in exchange for assistance in catching the female turtles. All he needed was one anyway. It would be fascinating to have a male AND female mutant turtle to study. The Foot was most helpful to him in keeping an eye on the Turtles and their activities; he was pleased with their work and thought about possibly paying them even more than agreed.

A shiny metal object on his desk caught his eye. He picked it up and sat back in his chair as he examined it. It was a key on a chain. A copy of the key to his office. It had belonged to his assistant, Nathan. Nathan. The idiot. He knew it was a mistake to take him along last night. The fool got himself drunk and practically blew their cover. He went straight for the Turtles and began demanding them to come back with him. It was a good thing they had never met him before, otherwise they would've known something was up for sure. For all they're concerned, he was just a drunk looking to grab the first female he found. He didn't tolerate mistakes like that. Especially when it came to this, his most precious pursuit. He'd "terminated" Nathan the first chance he got. He had to be an example to the rest of the team. Mistakes would not be tolerated. He was so close now. So very close . . .

"Mr. Hebben?"

The man turned toward the voice at the door. "What is it?" he asked with his very slight British accent.

"The new plans are ready for your inspection."

He smiled gleefully to himself. "Good. Give me 15."

"Yessir."

Mr. Hebben sat up and grinned as he looked at a picture of him and Dr. Rios from years ago. "You were wrong Richard." He put his glasses back on, and got up from his seat. "I can win. Oh and don't worry, I'll say hi to your little girls for you." He smirked, then turned and left the room.


	14. Arguments

* * *

Raph sleepily got up from his bed. He yawned and dragged his feet across the floor as he left his room and headed downstairs. Raph glanced at the clock in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. It was almost 12am.

Donny looked towards Raph as he entered the kitchen."Look who's up. I thought you were out for the night." He said as he reached for a couple of bottles of water from the fridge.

"Nah, not yet." He passed Donny on the way to the fridge.

"I'm surprised the fight didn't wake you." Said Donny as he began leaving the kitchen.

Raph turned from the fridge with a soda in hand. "What fight?"

Donny turned around. "Salina and Cori's fight. They were arguing loudly about something. I can't even completely remember what it was . . ."

"That doesn't matter." Master Splinter interjected as he entered the kitchen.

Donny and Raph turned to him.

"What matters is that they have been gone for the past 2 hours. Leonardo went after Salina, but I doubt any one has gone to check on Cori."

"We were kinda, well, scared to. She was pretty heated." Said Donny.

Raph took a swig of his soda. "Two hours huh?" He glanced at the clock before finishing off the soda. "I'm on it."

Splinter nodded in approval as Raph left the lair.

Donny looked worried. "You think he'll be okay Master? Cori looked pretty mad when she left."

Splinter gave a slight smile. "They are two of a kind. He will be fine."

Raph sped through the streets of lower Manhattan, trying to think of where Cori would go that she would be missing for two hours. Part of him hoped nothing bad happened to her. The other part knew she was fine. He then got an idea. He made the next right.

* * *

Cori sat on the railing of the parking garage looking down at the city below. She was angry, sad, confused, and angry again. Salina was so annoying. She could barely stand her sometimes. She wondered how Rita and Shelley could be so passive. She looked down at the city below, only partially calmed by the brilliant lights.

Just then, she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine and turned halfway around. She turned away as she saw the familiar cycle come to a stop.

Raph turned off his cycle, got off and took off his helmet. "Now how'd I know I could find you here?"

Cori shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

Raph walked over to her. "Now that ain't so nice to say to someone who came out here just to make sure your shell is okay."

"Well congrats, you came out, I'm okay. You can go back now." She almost shrieked as she felt Raph pull her backwards off of the railing and spin her around to face him.

"What the freak is your problem? What did I do that I gotta get your attitude?"

Cori looked at him, sort of surprised that he even cared how she treated him. For a moment, she felt bad for talking to him like that. She looked down. "You didn't do anything." She looked up, but away from Raph. "I'm just pissed."

Raph could see her hands clench into tight fists out of the corner of his eye. "Why?"

Cori turned back to him, that fire in her hazel eyes beginning to blaze again. "Like you . . ."

"I do care as a matter of fact. Why do you think I freakin' came out here? Heck, I'm tired. I coulda gone back to sleep."

Cori fought back the urge to ask him what he was tired from, as she hadn't seen him do anything tiresome besides training. "Salina. It all boils down to her, okay?" She shook his grip off and turned around.

"What she do this time?"

"Same as always." Cori folded her arms. "She's tryna be dad, but she can't be. Dictating where we go and when. I mean, Shelley and Rita don't really go anywhere to be gettin' yelled at. But me, I wanna go out, feel a little freedom for once. But no, it's always a big issue to her. I don't see her yellin' at Calla. Oh yeah, I forgot, Calla looks more 'human' so she can get away with it. Ugh, so freakin' what?!"

Raph leaned against the railing next to Cori and looked over at her. "So whadja say to her?"

"I told her she isn't dad and she never will be dad. I told her she can't control everything I do. I won't allow it. . . ." Her voice trailed off and her fists clenched around the metal bar of the railing.

Raph looked at her intently. "There's something you're not sayin." He noticed a couple of her tears hit the railing.

Cori sniffled before finally speaking in a barely audible voice. "Then she said that . . . that . . ." She took a deep, quivering breath. "That daddy would've been so disappointed in me." She moved away from the railing. "How could she even go there?!"

Raph watched as she kicked an empty soda can in frustration.

"I can't believe her?!" Cori was practically trembling from anger by now. "She doesn't know me HALF as well as HE knew me! Not even a fraction! She has no right to make that kinda call!"

On the outside, most would see pure anger and rage from Cori. But Raph saw more. She wasn't just angry. She was hurt. Very hurt. He walked over to her as she paced around.

"I hate her! You know that? I really do!"

As she was about to walk away from him, Raph grabbed her.

Cori looked at his hands on her arms, then up at him with a confused expression.

"You don't mean that."

"What do you mean I don't . . . I know I do!" She tried to pull away, but Raph pulled her back.

"You don't mean that. Just the same way, I don't mean it when I say I hate Leo. Even though I feel it at the time. You hate what she said, not who she is."

Cori looked at him, breathing hard from her anger still, but slowly beginning to think about what Raph just said. Her angry expression began to soften slightly.

"Come on." Raph began pulling her towards the cycle. He got on and handed her the helmet. "Let's go."

"I don't want . . ."

"Get on."

"But . . ."

"Now."

Cori sighed heavily. She put on the helmet, and got on behind Raph.

Raph turned on the cycle, and sped off.

* * *

Leo sat in silence, contemplating what to say, or when to say it.

Salina sat next to him on the rooftop of a building overlooking the East River, hunched over with her head in her hands. She had been taking very deep, labored breaths before, but now they were a little more normal.

Leo sighed deeply.

Salina finally lifted her head slightly.

"Better?"

"I haven't screamed that loud in years." Salina slowly removed her hands from her head. "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that, you're not."

"How can you be so sure? Time and again I pick the worst possible subject to deal with Cori's disappearing. Dad. It's like I just don't learn."

Leo shifted his position so he leaned back against the brick wall behind him. "I dunno, it sounds more like you're desperately searching for a way to get through to her, and all you can come up with, is your father."

Salina sighed, thinking about what Leo just said. "Maybe I expect too much from them."

"Maybe." Leo thought out loud. "But I think who you really expect too much from, is yourself."

Salina turned to him, wondering if she should take offense to the comment. "What do you mean by that?"

Leo caught her defensive tone. "I meant nothing bad by it, honest." He sat up a bit and turned to face her more. "From what I've seen, you expect to be a perfect leader, with everyone perfectly following you to the letter."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"Oh I'm not saying that at all. What I'm saying, is that, at 12 years old, you were left to lead your sisters. No guidance except that which you had already learned. I'm no expert on children or anything, but different challenges present themselves as you grow up over the years. You were all developing different personalities and ideals; something that would be tough for anyone, let alone a pre-teen/teenager without a parent, to keep up with."

"I thought I knew all I had to . . ."

"Trust me." Leo chuckled. "There's always more. I'm still seeing that myself. Honestly, without Master Splinter, I don't know what would have become of us. If he died when we were in the 12-year-old range, I don't even know if we'd all be alive today."

"So I guess I'm not doing horribly." Salina let a small half smile show through.

"Not at all." Leo sighed and shook his head. "I really can't believe this."

"What's that?"

"All that advice Sensei is always giving me when I got mad over something Raph did or didn't do, is finally coming back to me, and making sense to boot." He turned to Salina. "Who'da thunk it?"

Salina smiled a bit. "So, what do _you_ think I should do?"

"I think, if I were you, I'd try to remember that Cori, as well as Calla, Shelley, and Rita, aren't only your charges; but your sisters. You're family. Family _will_ disagree. Trust me on that. They won't always fall in line like perfect soldiers. But treat them right, and they'll stick by your side forever."

Salina nodded. "Well spoken advice."

"Why thank you." Smiled Leo. "I also suggest spending some time talking to Master as well. He can offer you some excellent advice. And of course, I'm here. Anytime."

Salina smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Raph and Cori finally stopped at the promenade in Brooklyn.

They stood at the railing, overlooking the water.

"Is this another one of your spots?"

"You could say that." Raph leaned on the railing. "I just needed to take you on a ride long enough to get you to calm down for the most part. It just so happens we ended up at another nice spot to chill. Though it's more visited by humans, so we can't come up here too often."

"I see."

A momentary silence ensued.

"Your dad wouldn't be disappointed in you."

Cori glanced at Raph. "How would you know?"

Raph turned his body to face Cori. "Cos if he's anything like you describe him, he wouldn't be. I think you know that already too."

Cori nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Doesn't mean I don't still have doubts though."

"Understandable." Raph nodded. "Master once told me, though I may not be his favorite _student_, that doesn't mean he thinks any less of me as a _son_."

Cori looked at him.

"Let's face it, you and I, we listen like crap."

Cori couldn't fight the chuckle that came through. She nodded in agreement.

"But, we still care a lot about our families, true?"

Cori nodded. "Oh yeah, no matter how much they piss us off."

"So then, in my book, we're good. Leaders like to talk, and feel in control and stuff. They mean well though, I guess."

"Yeah . . ." Cori sighed deeply.

"So, how you gonna fix this mess you made?"

Cori gave him a confused look. "Me?"

"Get used to it, it's always our fault. Even if it isn't really, it is. So we have to find some crap to say sorry about. Oh yeah, and never say it'll never happen again. After about the 5th or 6th time they stop believin' ya."

Cori laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Raph looked her over for a moment. "Nice PJ's."

"Okay, how did we get to my PJ's?" Cori chuckled, finding Raph's comment a little ridiculous.

Raph shrugged. "Dunno, I guess I just noticed them. They're red. It's a nice color on you."

Cori shook her head. "Aren't you something? You get me feeling better and right away you start with the flirting again."

"Like you don't like it."

Cori turned her back to the railing and put her hands on it as she turned to Raph. "And just what makes you think I do?"

Raph smirked as he stood up straight and walked up to Cori.

Cori looked a little nervous as Raph came up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"This." Raph leaned in and kissed her.

Cori jumped for a moment, but soon settled into the kiss. She knew he was going to attempt to kiss her at one point or another, but she expected it to be more rough, or sudden. But it was surprisingly, gentle.

Raph eventually pulled back, but not completely, as his face was still very close to hers.

Cori took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

Raph smirked. "Of course I am." He then leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Rita looked at the clock on the computer. "They've been gone for quite a while now. I hope everyone's okay."

"I am sure they are fine." Said Master Splinter as he came out of his room. "When tempers flare as much as they did today, a good deal of cooling off is required."

Just then, Leo and Salina walked in.

"Hey, you're finally back." Greeted Donny.

"Yeah." Said Leo. "Just had to do some talking."

"You taught Leo well Master Splinter." Salina smiled as she walked up to him. "He's truly fortunate to have you."

Master Splinter smiled.

"Have Raph and Cori gotten back yet?" asked Leo, glancing around.

"Nah, my guess is he's still calming her down." Said Donny. "She's just as scary as Raph when he's mad."

"Who's talkin' about me?" Raph said as he and Cori strolled in.

Mikey looked a little nervous, seeing as Salina and Cori were now in the same room again.

Salina and Cori looked at each other.

Master Splinter took a deep breath as he held his staff.

Raph, Leo, Rita, and Mikey watched them as tension filled the air.

Salina and Cori started towards each other.

Raph and Leo were poised to stop the girls if a fight were to ensue.

But nothing of the sort would take place.

"I'm sorry."

Salina looked beyond shocked to hear Cori say those words.

"Yeah yeah, don't look so shocked. I said it. I'm sorry. I know you're tryna be this marvelous leader and stuff. But I like my freedom."

"I understand."

Now Cori looked shocked.

"Look, I haven't treated you all, especially not you, as family in a while. And I'm sorry. And I should've never, ever used dad in this. Honestly, I think he would've been more proud of you right now."

"Don't mention it. Let's just, get past, ya know, all that."

Salina smiled and gave Cori a hug.

Cori looked a bit surprised, not expecting it, but eventually returned the hug.

Raph and Leo looked on with proud expressions, as did Master Splinter.

"Group hug!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yay!" exclaimed Shelley, who had been conveniently hiding in the kitchen, as she ran out to join the hug fest Mikey started.

"Eh, why not?" Raph joined in, and soon enough, everyone.

Suddenly, Mikey tripped on a potato chip bag, and the whole group began falling.

Master Splinter let go just as the group fell.

"Oh gosh, my spleen!" Cori complained in a strained voice.

Master Splinter laughed. "Children . . ."

"Okay seriously, get off, I can't feel my legs . . ."


	15. Movie Night and Repairs Pt 1

* Thanks so much everyone for the feedback on whether I should continue the fic as is or revamp it. I've decided to keep it going as I planned, as I rather like it this way. My other ideas are for the sequel.

Anywho, this was supposed to be one chapter, but it got a bit long, so I divided it into parts one and two. Enjoy!*

* * *

Donny stood in the middle of his room and sighed deeply. He'd been searching for what seemed like forever for the blueprints to his surveillance cameras. They'd been malfunctioning again, and he had to locate the blueprints to take with him when he went out to repair them.

"_Eureka_!" He thought as he remembered something. He kneeled down next to his bed and reached underneath. After pulling out a couple of science journals, and a mouse trap, he finally found his blueprints. He looked at them in his hand briefly, wondering why he put them under his bed to begin with. Donny finally just shrugged it off, stood up, and went downstairs.

It was pretty late, around 3am, so everyone was sleeping. He looked around briefly to get a lay of the more-crowded-than-usual living room, then tip-toed over to his lab.

Donny sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to look over his blueprints, something unusual caught his eye. It was a small book. Nothing really much, just a somewhat worn, purple composition notebook. Donny slid it over to him and looked it over. He smiled slightly as he read the title.

"Rita's Invention Ideas." He was about to set it down, resisting the urge to look inside, when a bright green sticky note stuck out of the book caught his eye.

"_Donny, check out this page. It might help with your new invention."_

Intrigued, Donny turned to that page and found a decently drawn blue print of a part he was trying to make for a scanner of his, but this one contained the missing components that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Wow." He said to himself as he looked over the blue print. He then looked over to where Rita normally slept on the couch. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her sleep; she looked so beautiful, laying there peacefully with her head rested on the back of her hands as she laid on her side. "Thanks beautiful." Donny said quietly. He then took a deep breath, set aside the book for now, and went back to the blue prints for the cameras.

* * *

The next evening, Salina stood nervously alongside Leo and Calla as Master Splinter stood before them in the dojo. Salina and Calla were about to be introduced to the world of ninjitsu. Although it was Calla's first time training, she wasn't anywhere near nervous. She glanced over at Salina and smirked a bit as she looked back towards Master Splinter as he continued talking.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will make sure you do just fine." Calla whispered towards Salina.

Salina eyes widened and she felt flushed for a moment. "Don't _say_ that." She whispered back.

Calla chuckled.

Master Splinter stopped talking and looked at Calla.

Calla stopped chuckling.

"This, is a serious matter young one. An attitude of levity will not be tolerated."

"Yes sir." Said Calla. "Sorry."

Master Splinter nodded, then turned to Leo. "Would you help me with their first lesson my son?"

Leo nodded. "Yes Master." He rested a reassuring hand on Salina's back briefly as he stepped away from the wall. "You'll be fine. Relax." He glanced back at her with a smile before going over to Master Splinter.

Salina took a deep breath, fighting the flushed feeling she began to feel again.

* * *

Out in the living room, Mikey excitedly spread one blanket, then set another folded one on the couch. He then looked at it for a moment, before pushing the couch closer to the television.

"What are you doing?" asked Raph as he passed through the living room.

Mikey looked back. "Hey Raph!" He then turned back to the couch. "Me and Shelley are havin' our very first movie night, and I want everything to be just right."

Raph chuckled at his little brother's excitement. "Have fun."

"Definitely will!" He then walked over to Raph and put an arm around his shoulder. "Just between you and me . . ." Mikey glanced around. "I'm gonna tell her I like her."

Raph gave an incredulous smile. "_You?_ You ain't that graceful with words little bro. How do you plan to accomplish that?"

Mikey ran over to the TV and held up two DVD cases. "Chick flicks dude! See, I'm gonna do it sometime after we watch one of these, so I gotta have picked up an idea somewhere in there."

Raph chuckled. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" smiled Mikey. He turned towards the TV as Raph walked away. "I hope I do this right . . ."

Raph made his way to the gym where he found Cori as she just finished lifting some weights.

"Tryna get buff?"

Cori looked up as he walked in, then set down her weights. "Please hon, I'm already tough as nails. But I gotta stay that way."

"I see." Said Raph as he walked over to her. "So, whatcha up to tonight?"

Cori looked in the mirror in front of her for a moment, then over at Raph. She smirked a bit then walked away. "I dunno."

Raph looked puzzled. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Cori asked, turning around to face Raph.

He looked at her warily. "You're actin' mighty coy right about now."

"Really?" she smirked and turned around. "I haven't noticed."

Raph walked over to her, and just as he was about to grab her and turn her to face him, Cori spun around on her heels and pushed him back.

Raph looked beyond confused.

"Judging by the look on your face, I assume you're confused. Allow me to explain." She leaned against the wall behind her. "You see, last night, I made it way too easy for you. I was in a more vulnerable mood, Mr. Opportunist. You got your kiss in, and I'll admit, it was good. But you've gotta work for the next one. In fact, until you see I'm no push over that'll just give you what you want, whenever you want, you'll have to work for _all_ of them."

Raph smirked. "Oh really?" He started towards her. "Well then, why wait? Let's start right now."

Cori looked nervous for a second, then quickly regained her "game" face, and stopped leaning on the wall. She hadn't expected him to accept the challenge so quickly, and without protest.

Raph studied Cori carefully. She was confident, yet at the same time, tense. He knew she had that whole vulnerability issue, and his successful advance the night before probably made her feel vulnerable to him. Something she couldn't take sitting down. She had to "prove" she was strong. So he now faced a decision; allow her to feel strong enough to resist him by holding back, or coming at her with his best, thereby being completely honest, and letting skill make the decision. The choice was soon obvious.

It wasn't clear who made the first move, but they were engaged in a battle that mirrored sparring. For someone not trained as a ninja Cori was good; very good. She was very evasive, smart, and had a decent amount of strength. But there had to be a winner; which soon became apparent.

Cori found herself knocked backwards onto her shell, looking up as Raph straddled her before she could even make a move to get up.

Raph quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "This ends now."

Cori struggled briefly, but soon stopped as she felt Raph's lips on hers. As hard as she fought, she couldn't resist that feeling; that warm flush of emotion that ran through her body.

Raph let go of her wrists as he felt her body go limp. He eventually pulled back and looked at her.

Cori looked up at him, and eventually smiled a little. "Call me crazy, but I don't remember Superman being this thrilled with finding Kryptonite."

"Cos Superman's Kryptonite didn't look so good." Bragged Raph.

Cori laughed. "Oh gosh, whatev. Help me up?"

"Nah, your Kryptonite likes you right there baby." Raph said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey poked his head into the gym. "Ohhh. . . "

Raph, a bit startled, broke out of the kiss and looked up.

Cori looked over at Mikey startled as well.

"Umm, sorry guys, I just, uh, wanted to know if you've seen Shelley."

"She's taking a nap in your room." Cori answered.

"Ohhhh okay. Thanks!" Mikey then raced off.

"Good ole Mikey." Chuckled Raph.

Cori pushed him off as she sat up. "You were comin' on a bit strong there anyway."

"Yeah, and?"

"You're somethin' else."

"Eh, I know." Raph said, standing up. He pulled Cori up with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out for a ride. Where else?"

Cori chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot that's our thing now."

"You betcha." Said Raph as they headed out of the gym.

* * *

Donny began getting ready to go out and repair the cameras when he saw Rita come over to him.

"Hey." Donny smiled. "Where have you been all day?"

"Sleeping mostly." Smiled Rita.

"I see." Donny glanced at the notebook. "Oh! Thanks for the idea."

"I'm glad you found it. Did you like it?"

"Oh definitely, it was great. I loved it. Thanks again."

"No problem." Rita smiled shyly. She then took notice of his bag. "Headed out?"

"Yeah, these surveillance cameras are getting to be a real pain. I have to do some maintenance on them, yet again."

"Ohhh. Well, could I come? I haven't been out all day and I'd love to help."

Donny looked a little surprised, pleasantly so though. "Sure, definitely. I'd love the help."

"Cool. Just give me a moment to get my jacket, it's been chilly lately."

"I hear ya. I'll be waiting."

Rita smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Shelley yawned and stretched out on Mikey's bed. She always felt so comfortable taking naps there. There were far fewer bugs in there than in the living room. She hated bugs.

She rolled over and looked at the dusty clock radio on Mikey's nightstand, and gasped. "11:30 already? I'm late for movie night!" She jumped out of the bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked over the railing into the living room, but saw Mikey nowhere in sight. "Hmm, maybe he's like, late too."

A few minutes later, Shelley went downstairs into the kitchen to find Mikey there, standing by a huge popcorn bowl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like, so sorry I'm late."

Mikey looked up and smiled. "That's ok! I'm just glad you came."

Shelley smiled. "Me too." She gestured towards the popcorn bowl. "How come it's empty?"

"Well, I couldn't decide which popcorn to use." Mikey held up two different popcorn packets. "Butter Lovers or Kettle Corn? I've got 2 packets of each."

"Hmm . . ." Shelley thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Let's mix it, it'll be like, a totally new flavor sensation."

"Works for me!" smiled Mikey.

"Awesome." Shelley went to the fridge and got drinks. "Oooo."

Mikey looked towards Shelley.

Shelley emerged from the fridge with a bottle of ketchup. "I don't know about you, but I soo totally dig a little ketchup on popcorn."

Mikey gave her a dreamy-eyed grin. "A girl after my own heart."

Shelley giggled.

* * *

Donny and Rita climbed up a fire escape onto a roof top, and set down their bags.

Donny reached for his hidden surveillance camera and began to look it over. "It's been a while since I've worked on this one."

"Oh . . ." Rita said absent-mindedly as she looked around. She shivered a bit and zipped her jacket up a little higher.

Donny looked over at her, noticing her distant tone. "What's wrong?"

"The Foot could be anywhere." Rita looked back towards Donny. "I don't wanna meet up with them."

"Relax, I won't let them get anywhere near you."

Rita gave a slight, nervous smile.

"Honestly, don't worry. We'll be okay." Donny reached out and gave her a reassuring rub on the arm.

Rita smiled and took a deep, relaxed breath. "Okay."

* * *

Shelley set their large popcorn bowl down on the center table, then joined Mikey by the TV.

"So, what are we like, watching?"

"It's up to you." Said Mikey. He showed her the DVDs. "Take your pick."

Shelley looked at the movie choices. "Ooo! The Wedding Date! I so totally like, love this movie!"

"Then The Wedding Date it is."

"Yay!" Shelley exclaimed. She went to sit on the couch as Mikey put the DVD in.

Mikey soon joined Shelley on the couch. He spread the blanket over their laps. "Just cos it's ya know, chilly."

Shelley admired the orange velour blanket. "Nice and cozy. You think of everything don't you?"

Mikey smiled, blushing a bit.

Shelley smiled back at him, then turned to the TV as the movie began.


	16. Movie Night and Repairs Pt 2

* * *

On another stop that night, Donny was tinkering with a camera when it slipped from his grip, and onto the glass skylight of the building.

"Oh man." Donny complained.

Rita looked to where the camera landed. "How are we gonna get it?"

Donny sighed deeply. "I got it." He got up and made his way over to the skylight.

Rita looked worried. "Uh, Donny? I don't think that's such a great idea . . . "

"Nah it's ok." Said Donny as he gingerly made his way onto the glass skylight. "I'll be all right."

Rita stood up and walked over to the skylight. "Be careful." She fidgeted nervously. "_Oh I don't like this . . ._ " she thought.

Suddenly, the glass began crackling.

Rita gasped. "Donny!"

"Almost, got it . . ." Donny reached out for the camera and grabbed it, just before the glass under him cracked. "Uh oh . . ."

"Donny!" Rita screamed as Donny fell through the glass skylight into the building below. She heard Donny's body impact with various obstacles on the way down. "I'm coming Donny! Hold on!" Rita ran to the door on the roof, and after kicking it several times, she was finally able to open it, and ran inside.

"Donny! Donny, where are you?!"

Donny groaned in pain as he finally reached the floor. "Here . . ." he tried to groan out. "I'm over here!"

Rita followed his voice and found him laid out on a marble floor. She quickly dropped to her knees at his side and began checking his vitals. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Did you break anything? Do you feel cold or numb?"

Donny placed a hand over Rita's as she checked his heartbeat.

Rita stopped and looked at him.

"I'm okay, really. I've taken worst falls than this."

Rita looked up to where he fell from, then back at Donny. "You sure?" she asked skeptically.

Donny nodded. "Positive."

Rita sighed deeply.

"But I gotta admit, you were right. That wasn't such a great idea." Said Donny. "But hey, I still got the camera."

Rita giggled. "Wow." She shook her head and sighed. "Come on you, let's get you up." She knelt next to him and began helping him up.

Donny groaned in pain a bit as he managed to stand up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Donny and Rita found the exit, and walked out of the building.

"Well, I think I'm done for the night." Donny said as he walked with a slight limp.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Donny turned to Rita. "You hungry?"

Rita turned to him. "A little."

"Yeah, me too. There's probably nothing but leftover pizza back home, and I'm about tired of that for now."

"Ditto." Rita nodded in agreement.

Donny thought for a moment. "You ever had sushi?"

Rita gave him a puzzled look.

* * *

Salina walked through the living room after her first training session with Leo and Master Splinter. It was tough, but she was satisfied with the sense of accomplishment she felt. On her way upstairs to shower, she saw Mikey and Shelley, apparently asleep on the couch as the movie credits were shown.

"Aww." She smiled. She then turned and went upstairs.

Mikey stirred a bit, and opened his eyes. He looked at the credits on the screen. They must have fallen asleep just as the movie ended. Hearing a deep sigh he looked next to him, and noticed Shelley fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, gently laid his head on hers, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Donny and Rita sat in the park under a tree eating sushi.

"Oh my gosh, this is soo good." Rita said between bites. "What is it called again?"

Donny swallowed his food. "Sushi."

"No, I mean the kind I'm eating. Some kind of roll?"

"Oh, a California roll."

"Ohh, it's delish." Rita finished up her last piece and closed her empty container. "Thanks so much."

"No problem." Donny took their empty containers and put it in the garbage, then came back and sat next to Rita under the tree.

"So, where to from here?"

"I dunno, I figured we could just relax a little bit before heading back." Donny turned to her. "Maybe we can take a walk through the park for a bit."

Rita looked worried. "So late?"

"Yeah." He took notice of her still very worried expression. "We'll be fine, honest."

Rita sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." She looked back at him. "It's just when you spend 8 years of your life running from people, you're afraid to stay in one spot for too long."

Donny nodded. "Understandable." He looked at her affectionately. "But don't worry, honestly. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Rita looked into his eyes and felt herself blush a little.

Donny caught himself staring and blushed a little himself.

"If you say so." Rita finally said with a small smile.

"And I do." Donny stood up, then helped Rita up. "Come on."

They took a walk around the park, talking about their lives in general, nothing really in particular.

They eventually stopped at a fountain and sat down on the edge of it.

"Yeah, I mean, being a mutant, I guess you always worry about certain things. Like health, I mean, the medical books only cover animals or humans, you have to kinda guess the rest."

Rita nodded in agreement. "Very true. It was always something new with us. Dad said first it was the hair, which he attributed to the human DNA, but then at 16 our shells started shrinking. I'm guessing by next month we'll have just imprints of shells on our backs. Of course there's no book to explain that."

"Exactly." Donny sighed. "But honestly, in a way, that's the easy stuff."

Rita looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, medical things and all of that, we can figure out eventually. But the hard stuff, like not fitting in with human society, well that takes a little longer to get over."

"And sometimes just when you think you have, you find out you really didn't."

"Ain't it the truth?"

Rita turned to Donny. "What was the hardest part of realizing you don't fit in, to you?"

Donny thought for a moment. "It would have to be falling in love."

Rita looked intrigued.

"I never thought I'd be able to, ever, or at least fall in love and have a chance at life with someone special."

"You say that in past tense, why?"

Donny fidgeted in his spot nervously. "Well, um, because, that's, changed . . ."

Rita turned her body to face Donny, further intrigued by how that would've changed. "How so?"

Donny couldn't think of the words. He could think of complicated chemical formulas and intricate inventions, but when it came down to telling the girl sitting next to him that he's falling in love with her, he drew a blank. He finally looked up. "You."

Rita was taken aback. She barely knew what to say. "I . . . don't understand." She was nervous, yet excited at the same time.

"Since I met you, I, well, I've felt like maybe, just maybe, I can fall in love AND have a chance to . . . ya know . . . yeah." He looked away and took a deep breath. All of a sudden it felt really hot. It must've been his nerves.

Rita was touched, and for some odd reason, she felt the urge to cry, just a little. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness.

Donny, realizing Rita's silence, turned to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything . . ."

Rita shook her head. "No no, it's okay. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, I'm, well, touched. And I . . . I've been, I guess, falling in love with you too. I was just too scared to say anything."

"Why?"

Rita shrugged. "Shy I guess."

"You don't have to be shy with me." Donny reassured, taking her hand in his. "Someone so beautiful should have more confidence."

Rita felt her heart skip a beat. "You really think _I'm_ beautiful?"

Donny nodded.

Rita was so touched. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and fell. "Oh wow, that's embarrassing . . ."

But before she could say anything more, she felt Donny's hand draw her face closer to his, and he kissed her.

Rita closed her eyes and felt as if her heart skip a beat as she took in the most beautiful feeling she'd ever felt.

After a few moments, Donny pulled back, to see Rita's reaction, and make sure he didn't make her feel awkward or anything.

The warm smile on Rita's face said it all. She was happy. He was happy. He leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

After a while, Mikey and Shelley had awoken from their nap on the couch, and proceeded to clean up after themselves.

Mikey walked into the kitchen with the ketchup and a couple of empty soda bottles as Shelley washed out the popcorn bowl. He was nervous. He still hadn't told Shelley how he felt, but desperately wanted to before they went to bed. That was supposed to be part of the whole movie night experience. He sighed deeply and after throwing the empty soda bottles away, he went to put the ketchup in the fridge. He closed the fridge, turned around and saw Shelley standing there by the table. He was a little startled. Apparently he was so absorbed in thought he hadn't even noticed she was done washing out the popcorn bowl.

"I had a really great time tonight." Smiled Shelley. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I had fun too." Mikey smiled back. He then sighed deeply and looked away.

Shelley looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that . . . well." Mikey shifted nervously, then looked back at Shelley, into her curious eyes as she twirled some of her hair around one finger. He took a deep breath. "I, well, um . . . see, you are . . ."

"I like you too."

Mikey stopped short and looked at Shelley with big blue smiling eyes. "Really?"

Shelley nodded shyly. "Yeah, I mean, you're like, cute, and funny, and fun, and just awesome."

"Wow, thanks! I think you're fun too. Not to mention hot and a great cook. You're even more than awesome."

"Aww, thanks Mikey."

"Oh you're more than welcome."

"Ooo really? Just how welcome am I?" asked Shelley, being a little flirtatious at this point.

Mikey stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. "Allow me to demonstrate." He then leaned in and kissed her.

Shelley rested her hands on his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

After a little while, they breathlessly broke out of the kiss.

"Wow, that was . . . amazing." Remarked Shelley.

"Definitely." Mikey agreed. "Up for seconds?"

"You know it." Smiled Shelley.

Mikey leaned in again and kissed her.

* * *

Later on that night, or, morning, after everyone had gone to bed, Raph and Cori came in from their ride.

"I am exhausted." Yawned Cori.

"Same here." Said Raph, tossing his helmet on the floor as he walked in.

"I'm headed to bed." Said Cori, headed towards her normal sleeping area in the living room.

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

Cori smirked. "You had enough of that tonight, er, last night mister."

Just as Raph was about to respond to that, he bumped into something.

"What the . . . Calla?"

Calla, who had been standing practically motionless in the middle of the living room floor briefly looked at Raph. "Sorry." She quietly muttered, then looked back up towards the ceiling.

"Why the heck are ya standing there for?" Raph asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Cori looked over as she noticed Calla's strange behavior. "Hey Cal, you ok?"

Calla just stood motionless, looking up.

Cori began to approach Calla. "Calla?"

Calla still didn't respond, she just stared upwards. "I have to go out." She muttered in a barely audible voice. She then made her way to the exit and left the lair.

Raph and Cori stood there, bewildered by Calla's odd behavior.

"What's up with her?" Raph asked, gesturing in the direction Calla went.

"I don't know. But it worries me."

Raph turned to Cori. "Why?"

"Calla senses things before any of us do. Maybe it's those big ears on her head. Whatever it is, something's up, and my guess is, it isn't good."

Raph, worried, looked back towards where Calla went. "Will she be ok out there? Daybreak's comin."

"She'll be fine. If anything she'll end up at April and Casey's. There's nothing we can do now, just wait and see. And keep alert."

Raph nodded.

* * *

Up top, Calla sat on the edge of an abandoned brick building. Her ears twitched in different directions in response to different noises. She had to hear everything, listen closely to everything, analyze every noise. The breeze brought a new scent with it. It wasn't close, but it wasn't far enough away either. Whatever was happening, Calla knew she was the only one aware of it, and in order to protect her family, she had to stay on top of it. She would let nothing slip by her.


	17. Cold Night

* * *

A couple of nights later, Donny and Leo walked into the lair after patrols, just as April was walking out.

"Hey April." Greeted Donny.

"Hey guys, finishing up patrols?"

"Yeah, we figured we'd double up for a while." Answered Leo.

April looked concerned. "How come?"

"Calla. She's been acting really strange for the past couple of days." Donny replied.

"Seriously! I know what you mean. You can barely get a word out of her. I had to practically _beg_ her to eat something yesterday. It's really worrying me."

"Same here." Leo sighed deeply. "We just have to keep alert."

April nodded then sighed. "Well, I'm off. I've got a ton of things to do. See you guys around."

The guys said bye to April and walked down the stairs into the main area.

Raph and Mikey sat lazily on the couch staring blankly at what was on the television, which just happened to be commercials at the time.

Donny took a brief look around. "Where are the girls?"

"In the dojo with Splinter. Gettin' lessons and stuff." Raph answered sleepily.

"Ohh ok. I better not disturb then." Donny made his way over to his desk.

Leo decided he wanted to take a peek. He went to the dojo, and slowly opened the door only a crack. He didn't see much of what was going on; just what, or who, he wanted to see.

"Salina." Leo heard Master Splinter's voice. "You are next."

Salina stepped forward and stood in front of Master Splinter.

"Remember, a ninja must be defensive. Show me what you have learned."

Salina and Master Splinter bowed in front of each other before engaging in light sparring.

Leo was rather impressed by Salina's agility. Master Splinter even used a few advanced moves on her that Leo knew she hadn't even been trained to recognize yet, and she was still able to keep up and successfully dodge his attacks.

The sparring match soon ended. Master Splinter and Salina bowed in front of each other, and Salina stepped back.

"Cori, you are next."

Just as Leo was backing away from the door, he heard Master Splinter's voice again, this time a little louder.

"Leonardo, why don't you come and join us instead of peeking in?" Master Splinter turned towards the door.

Leo, embarrassed beyond belief, opened the door a little wider and walked in.

Everyone looked over at him.

Leo, flustered, tried to explain himself. "I was, uh, just, ya know, seeing how far along you all, were."

Master Splinter turned towards Cori, who was standing before him. They bowed before each other, and began sparring.

Leo watched them for a moment, but his gaze eventually shifted towards Salina.

She stood there, hands folded behind her, watching the sparring match along with Rita. Shelley, although there and trying to watch the sparring match, appeared somewhat distracted by a roach crawling the wall a few feet to the side of her.

Salina's demeanor was calm, and more confident than she had been only a few days ago.

Leo smiled to himself, admiring the effort she was putting into training, and the results. There was more he admired about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, or quite figure out when he began to feel this way.

Shelley looked away from the roach on the wall and noticed Leo looking at Salina. She smiled a bit and nudged Salina.

Salina turned to Shelley. "What?"

Shelley gestured towards Leo.

Salina looked over, and noticed Leo was staring at her.

Leo turned away quickly, pretending to be watching the match the entire time.

Salina looked puzzled, and felt a little flushed.

Shelley giggled to herself. "I think someone likes someone." She sang as quietly as possibly.

Master Splinter looked over at everyone who was supposed to be watching.

Everyone regained their composure just in time to see the match end.

"Very well done my students. You have all earned your rest. We will resume our lessons tomorrow." Master Splinter bowed.

Leo, Salina, Shelley, Rita and Cori bowed in return, then they all left the dojo.

Shelley nudged Salina again as she skipped out to the living room.

Salina shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?" asked Rita, noticing Salina's heavy sigh.

Salina glanced at her, then at Leo as he headed towards the kitchen. She turned back to Rita. "Nothing, just a little, ya know tired from training that's all."

Rita could tell there was more to it. "You sure?"

"What else would there be?"

"Gosh you're pathetic. It's so freakin' obvious." Came Cori's voice seemingly out of nowhere.

Salina and Rita turned to the side to see Cori standing there.

Cori folded her arms. "Seriously, you know you like the guy."

Salina looked alarmed and suddenly looked towards the kitchen to see where Leo was. He was getting a glass of water. She looked back towards her sisters. "Don't say that so loud!" she said in a strained whisper.

Cori rolled her eyes. "Whatev." She unfolded her arms. "You two are so alike. You know he most likely feels the same, so you might as well just tell him you like him."

"Oh gosh never . . . ." she slapped her forehead, realizing she'd just admitted she liked Leo.

Cori smirked. "Well that cat's outta da bag now isn't it?"

Salina glared at her. "Oh I could strangle you right now."

Rita smiled. "Liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of. If you're too shy, like me, just find ways to spend time with him. If the feeling's mutual, you'll know."

Salina sighed. She looked around, feeling uncomfortable about discussing this situation in the public of the living room. "I'm gonna go shower. We'll talk later or something."

Rita and Cori watched as Salina walked off and went upstairs.

Cori shrugged. "Oh well, I tried to talk some sense into her. The rest is up to her."

"They just need time." Said Rita.

"Yeah . . . I'm gonna watch TV." Cori walked off. She pushed Raph over a bit and sat down next to him on the couch.

Raph sleepily looked over at her. "You stink."

"You obviously haven't smelled yourself lately." Cori shifted in her spot until she got comfortable. "I'll shower when the bathroom's free."

"I'm next after Salina!" sang Shelley as she ran upstairs.

"Which obviously won't be for a while."

Raph just laid his head back and went to sleep.

* * *

Later on that evening, Leo came downstairs from taking a nap, and saw Salina sitting at the kitchen table, knees up to her chest, reading a book.

Leo looked over at Salina reading the book, then glanced at the clock. It was about 12am. "You're up late."

Salina looked up. She hadn't even heard Leo come in. "What?"

"You're up late. You're usually the first one to bed."

Salina smiled lightly. "Yeah I know. Couldn't sleep."

"I see. You okay?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine."

Leo looked at her for a moment, trying to decipher if that was true or not. He gave up, for the moment. "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

Leo made two cups of herbal tea, then sat at the table with Salina.

"Thanks." Salina took a sip of the tea.

Leo gestured towards the book. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Salina briefly held up the book. "It's a book."

Leo smiled. "Ha ha very funny."

Salina giggled. "It's just an old book on the rain forest I found on that shelf over there." She pointed to an old, dusty bookshelf in the living room.

"Interesting . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Salina sighed, looking back at the book.

Leo studied her for a moment. "Your mind isn't really on that book is it?"

Salina looked up, surprised he'd figured that out. "Well, not really."

"I didn't think so." Leo took a sip of his tea. "So what is it on?"

Salina felt her heart beat double time. Could he tell she liked him? She shrugged. "Dunno. Just feeling anxious I guess."

Leo nodded. "Ahh, I see. It happens." He got an idea as he took a big sip of his tea. "Come on."

"Where to?" Salina asked, puzzled as Leo finished his tea and got up.

"We're gonna take a walk. But finish the tea, you'll need the heat in your system. It's cold out."

Salina closed the book and finished her tea.

Leo grabbed his katanna as Salina put on her jacket.

"We're just going for a walk right?" Salina asked as she saw Leo put his swords in his belt.

Leo turned to her. "Yeah . . ."

"So why are you taking those?"

"You gotta be prepared for anything out there." Leo replied.

"Ohh . . .true."

"Come on, let's go."

Salina was apprehensive about going out, especially with Calla's odd behavior, but she still followed Leo out of the lair.

* * *

They ended up walking by a pond in Central Park.

"What made you think of a walk?" Salina asked, glancing over at Leo.

"Fresh air helps clear the mind. And it feels good too."

"I see . . ."

Leo looked over at Salina. She had her hair down, a sign he came to realize that means she's relaxed, and yet a little vulnerable, as anyone relaxed is. "What made you pick up that particular book?"

Salina shrugged slightly. "Not sure. I guess I've always found the rain forest interesting."

"It is."

Salina turned to him. "That's right, you've been there. It must've been beautiful."

"It was. Peaceful too. Still, as crazy as it sounds, I missed the chaos at home."

Salina chuckled a bit. "Well that's understandable. I guess being around it so long you'd have to miss it."

"Yeah . . ." Leo looked off to nowhere in particular. "You're doing well in training."

Even though the comment seemed out of the blue, Salina still appreciated it. "Thank you. I'm trying very hard."

"Well your hard work is really paying off. I know Master must be proud."

Salina nodded. "He seems to be."

Leo stopped walking, a small smile forming on his face. "How about that? I found it after all."

Salina, confused, looked in the direction Leo was looking. All she saw was a grove of trees. "Found what?"

"Come on."

Salina followed Leo over to, and through the small grove of trees.

On the other side, they faced a frozen pond.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." Admired Salina as she looked around at the Evergreen-lined frozen pond.

Leo got off the grass and glided onto the ice as if he were ice skating.

Salina giggled. "A ninja that ice skates? Now I've seen everything."

"Actually." Said Leo as he glided back over to her. "I ice _slide_. I have no skates."

"Ohh I see." Laughed Salina.

Leo held out a hand to her. "Care to join me?"

Salina looked at the frozen pond, then into Leo's inviting eyes. She took a deep breath, and took his hand.

Leo gently guided her onto the ice.

"Aah!" Salina shrieked as she slipped a little, and almost fell. She reached forward and grabbed Leo.

Leo chuckled. "It's ok, relax."

Salina looked up at Leo. She didn't realize she was so close to him. One arm was around his neck, while Leo held the other.

Leo smiled as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

Salina felt herself beginning to blush, and turned away.

"Hold on ok?"

Salina nodded.

Leo took both of her hands in his, and slowly slid around on the ice. "Just become one with the ice." He joked.

Salina laughed as she tried to gain her footing, which she finally did.

"See, it's not so bad."

"Yeah. It's actually kind of fun." She began to release Leo's hands.

Leo reluctantly let go, enjoying the feeling of her warm hands in his.

Salina began to glide around, even doing a couple of turns.

"Well look at you, the ice sliding expert."

Salina laughed. "I didn't think I could do it. This is great!"

Leo smiled as he watched her glide around on the ice. She was so graceful, her long brown hair flowing around her as she spun around. It was then he realized part of his admiration; he admired her grace, and determination. Not to mention, she was very pretty.

Salina was having so much fun. She never thought she'd enjoy ice so much. She eventually looked up and noticed Leo, gliding around very slightly, but looking very intently at her. She smiled at him and waved a little. Salina was so distracted that she lost her footing, slipped, and fell. She laid there, on her side, held up by only one elbow, embarrassed beyond belief.

"You okay?" Leo asked as he slid over to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. But my ego took quite a beating."

Leo chuckled. "Well that's okay." He helped her up.

Salina began losing her footing again and fell towards Leo, who caught her, and himself before he fell too.

They both laughed for a moment.

Leo looked into her eyes again.

Salina looked back at him, realizing she was close to him again. This time was different. It seemed more, deliberate. She felt herself beginning to blush.

Leo felt a little flushed too, but tried not to let onto it. "How about we stick together for a little bit, until we both get a little steadier on our feet?"

Salina nodded. "Agreed."

Leo smiled a bit.

They then locked hands, and slid around for a bit.

* * *

Back at the lair, Rita shook and shivered under her little blanket until she just couldn't take anymore. She got up, covered in her blanket, and went upstairs to Donny's room.

Donny looked up as he heard a faint knock on his door. "Come in."

Rita emerged from the corner of the door, shivering under her blanket. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Smiled Donny as he sat up on his bed a bit more. "What's up?"

"It's really cold." She sniffled. "Do you have another blanket or something?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, I don't. But . . .well, you could sleep in here, it's a little warmer than the living room. I'll even put on the space heater for you."

"In here?" Rita looked a bit apprehensive.

"Yeah, I mean, you could take the bed, and I'll sleep in the living room or something."

"Oh I couldn't put you out of your own room . . ."

Donny got up and walked over to her. "I insist." He put an arm around her and began guiding her to the bed. "Come on, I'll clear off the bed and you can sleep there."

"But you looked like you were working on something. You can stay in here, I won't mind."

"It won't make you uncomfortable?" Donny asked as he and Rita sat on the bed.

"Actually, leaving would make me more so. I have this thing about sleeping alone . . ."

Donny nodded. "I gotcha. Then I'll stay."

Rita smiled.

Donny cleared few books off of the bed, and Rita laid down in the bed.

"Thank you so much." Rita looked affectionately at Donny.

"The pleasure is all mine." He gave her a kiss. "Sleep tight."

Rita smiled as she snuggled into the covers.

* * *

Cori emerged from the bathroom, shivering. "Darn cold toilet seat." She then looked towards the stairs, then back towards Raph's room. "I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't do it." She then sighed deeply. "I'm gonna do it."

Raph looked up as Cori opened the door, and walked into his room. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

Cori rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas mister, I just need another blanket. It's cold downstairs."

"Only got but one. But uh, it's warm over here." Raph said, sliding further back on the bed and patting the spot in front of him.

Cori looked at Raph warily. Although she knew Raph would probably try something, the warmth factor made it more appealing. "On one condition."

"Anything babe."

"You don't try anything slick. I'm just cold."

Raph held up a hand. "You have my word."

Cori sighed. "Yeah whatever." She then jumped in the spot in front of Raph and settled in as Raph pulled the covers over them.

She felt some movement behind her. "What are you doing? Why did you put a pillow th. . . oh never mind."

Raph grinned.

* * *

Shelley woke up and looked around. None of her sisters were downstairs, and it was very cold. She got up from her bed, ran upstairs, and into Mikey's room.

Mikey sleepily looked up as Shelley came in, and closed the door behind her. "Sh, shelley?"

"Who like, else? Move over, I'm sleeping here tonight."

Mikey moved over and shared his blanket sans complaint.

* * *

Leo and Salina were still ice sliding, and talking, making idle conversation.

"Ooo spin me again! That last one was fun." Giggled Salina.

Leo smiled as he took Salina's hand, and spun her outwards. The only difference this time, he didn't let go, and she spun right back into his arms.

Salina looked up at Leo, surprised, and yet excited to be so close to him again.

Leo moved his hand so that it rested on her lower back, and used his other hand to draw Salina's face closer to his.

Salina closed her eyes as she felt Leo's lips on hers. She felt a chill run through her; not an uncomfortable cold chill. It was more like a tingling sensation than ran up her back.

Leo eventually pulled back and looked at Salina.

Looking at each other, they finally took a breath, creating small clouds of warm air in the cold.

Leo soon leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

At the lair, Calla had briefly come in to take a look around.

After peeking into everyone's rooms, she came downstairs, wondering about the whereabouts of Leo and Salina.

Master Splinter came out of his room and saw Calla looking around the living room. "Calla."

Calla turned towards him.

"You missed training earlier."

Calla nodded. "I apologize." She said quietly. "But I cannot concentrate on anything else . . ." she drifted off and looked up.

Master Splinter nodded. Even though he didn't understand Calla's weird behavior himself, he knew it was something she had to do; and that there must be a sound reason for it. Calla didn't seem one to do pointless things. "Be careful out there."

Calla nodded, still looking up.

Master Splinter retreated back into his room.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Calla heard Leo and Salina's voices. She watched as the door opened, and she walked towards it.

Leo and Salina looked a little startled to see Calla standing at the door.

"Hey Calla, what's up?" Salina asked.

Calla just looked at the two of them for a moment. "Are you in for the night?"

Leo glanced at Salina. "Well, yeah."

"Okay . . ." Calla walked around them, and exited the lair, closing the door behind her.

Salina sighed. "I really wish I knew what was going on with her."

Leo nodded as he and Salina walked into the living room.

They noticed the living room was empty.

Leo looked towards upstairs.

"They probably all went upstairs because of the cold." Salina thought out loud.

"No sense in you staying down here by yourself." Leo took her hand. "Come on. You take the bed, I take the floor?"

Salina smiled lightly. "Okay."

* * *

Up top, Calla sat on the windowsill by the fire escape of April and Casey's apartment. She looked around. Something was seriously wrong.

Her ears twitched to every noise from crickets, to sirens. Her skin crawled, feeling every movement of the breeze. She could faintly hear voices in the dark; but couldn't decipher between whispering lovers, and the evil of the night. The bitterly cold air didn't even phase her. With just pants, a tank top and shoes on, she never felt the cold that nipped at others' skin and chilled people to the bone. Something more was happening. Something that demanded all of her attention. Something bad.

Her mind drifted back to that night at the club; to that stranger at the club. He looked at her? Why? Out of all the other people there, why her? What made him so familiar? Why did he seem familiar at all?

Calla felt no hunger. She felt no thirst. She felt no cold. She felt no tiredness. There was only alertness; and nothing else.

* * *

* Sorry the chapter was so long; was too lazy to break it up, lol.

Also, just in case anyone was mildly interested, I got the whole mood and setting for Leo and Salina's "ice-sliding" experience from the song Central Park, on the King Kong soundtrack. Check it out on youTube sometime; it's a beautiful song.


	18. She's Hit

* * *

The next morning, Master Splinter and the guys went topside for early morning training. They'd slacked off for quite a while; but in light of Calla's behavior, decided it was best to pick it up again; to be ready for anything.

Master Splinter looked over his sons as they stood before him. "My sons, it has been a while since we've trained together. It is very much overdue, especially considering Calla's behavior as of late."

The guys nodded in agreement.

"This morning's training shall be more vigorous, as we are to work on your endurance in battle, which is of utmost importance. Strength is nothing if it gives out before the battle is finished." Master Splinter raised his walking stick, which often served as his weapon as well. "Prepare your weapons."

The guys took out their weapons and held them in an attack stance.

"Let the training begin."

* * *

April sleepily made her way to the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee for her and Casey. She yawned sleepily and briefly looked around. She did a double-take at the window in the living room. Closing her robe a little more because of the cold, April walked over to the window and opened it.

"Calla?"

Calla opened her eyes and turned around to face April.

"Did you sleep out here last night? In this awful cold?" April asked in disbelief.

"I don't know if you could call it sleep, but I did close my eyes for a little while. It's easier to hear that way."

"Hear what?"

Calla looked back towards the city. "The voices . . ." her voice trailed off as she stared off into nothingness again.

April sighed deeply and grabbed Calla's arm. "You can take a break from the voices. Come in and eat."

Calla reluctantly went into the apartment.

April shut the window, and turned the thermostat up a little. She felt Calla's arms. "Your skin is freezing . . . come here."

Calla followed April to the living room where April took a blanket off the couch and put it around Calla. "Now sit down on the couch. I'm gonna get you something to eat."

Calla sighed. She knew April meant well, and it probably was nowhere near healthy for her to be sitting outside with a coat with the temperature in the teens, not even counting the wind chill factor. Still, she felt she had a sense of duty to be out there, protecting her family from the imminent danger she felt approaching.

April brought Calla a cup of tea and a tuna sandwich.

Calla looked down at the food in front of her. Not even her favorite food; tuna, seemed the least bit enticing right now. She looked up at April.

"Just eat it, and drink the tea, please."

Calla sighed deeply, and eventually began eating.

* * *

Later on that morning, the guys returned from training, looking quite exhausted.

Shelley was making breakfast, while Cori and Salina set the table.

"Ooo, food!" smiled Mikey as he walked towards the kitchen.

"It smells delightful." Smiled Master Splinter.

Shelley put a plate of pancakes on the table. "We figured you all like, went to training and stuff. So we decided to make a nice breakfast for when you came back."

"Thank you, very much." Said Master Splinter as he sat down at the table. He smiled as he looked over at Cori and Salina. "It is nice to see you two working together so peacefully."

"Eh, I figured it's worth a shot." Cori smiled, nudging Salina playfully.

Salina just shook her head and smiled.

Donny looked around. "Where's Rita?"

"She's still in bed." Commented Salina, putting a teapot on the table.

"Really?" Donny looked a bit surprised. He wasn't used to her sleeping in. "I'll be back." He then went upstairs.

In his room, Donny found Rita still peacefully sleeping, with one arm hung over the edge of the bed. He hated to wake her, but he didn't want her to miss breakfast.

He gently sat at the edge of the bed, then leaned over and softly kissed her cheek, just bordering her lips.

Rita stirred a bit.

Donny pulled back, and looked at Rita as she slowly began opening her eyes.

Rita blinked a few times before looking to the side and noticing Donny. She smiled sleepily.

"Morning."

"Morning." Rita said, yawning a bit.

"Not used to seeing you sleep in."

Rita looked a little puzzled. "Sleep in? What time is it?"

"About 10:30am."

"Oh wow. Not used to sleeping past 8am." She sat up and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?"

Rita nodded. "Yes, actually. The best I've slept in years. Thanks again."

"Oh you're more than welcome." Donny said with a warm smile. He stood up and held a hand out to her. "Come on."

Rita pushed the covers aside and took Donny's hand as he helped her up. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast. Let's hurry before they start without us."

Rita giggled. "Okay."

* * *

Later on that evening, Donny was checking camera feed on his computer, while Rita sat next to him, working on an invention of hers.

"Hmm . . . weird."

Rita looked over at Donny. "What's wrong?"

"One of those cameras we worked on the other night is out."

Rita slid her chair over to him and looked at the computer screen. "Really?"

"Yeah, see?" Donny pointed to a part of the screen. "That was on the rooftop right before the one with the skylight."

Rita looked closely. "Odd . . ."

* * *

At Casey and April's apartment, Calla was sitting with her eyes closed, listening to everything again. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she got up from the windowsill and leaned on the edge of the fire escape.

"Hey babe, Calla finally moved. She's leaning on the fire escape now." Casey said, turning towards April.

April looked concerned. "Why do you think she did that?"

Casey shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

"I need to get that fixed. But I need to use the computer to run a diagnostic test on it, to see what the problem was." Donny sighed.

"So I'll go up and fix it, and you use the computer back here to run the test."

Donny looked uneasy. "I don't know. You alone out there? In the city? I don't feel comfortable with that."

Rita smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I'd be no help here, I don't know how to use that computer program."

Donny gave her a worried look. "You know where to go?"

Rita nodded. She got up and grabbed her jacket.

Salina looked over from the couch where she was. "Where are you going?"

"To go check out one of the malfunctioning cameras. I'll be right back."

"You're going alone?" Leo asked.

Rita nodded. "Relax guys, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go take a look at the camera, and I'll be back. Besides, Donny can't go cos he'd have to check on it with the computer, and I don't know how to use it."

"Wow, something you don't know how to do." Remarked Cori.

"Ha ha, very funny." Rita gave Donny a hug and a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Donny, still worried, sighed deeply. "You better be." He handed her a small device. "It's like a walkie talkie, only with huge range. You keep in touch okay?"

"Sure thing." Rita smiled, then left the lair.

Outside, Rita shivered a bit. "Ooo, it's cold." She then got her bearings, and made her way to the rooftop where the camera was.

Donny closely monitored her on his tracking program on the computer. "You there yet?"

"Almost." Said Rita over the communicator. "I just have another couple of steps before I get to the roof door."

* * *

Calla clenched the railing of the fire escape. Her heart beat rapidly. The voices were getting closer; though she still couldn't make out what they were saying. But the voices were all too familiar . . .

Casey peeked his head out of the window. "Hey Calla, why'd you move? What's up?"

"The voices, they're close . . ."

Casey looked beyond confused.

* * *

Rita finally reached the rooftop, and made her way over to where the camera usually is.

"I'm here." Said Rita.

Donny breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good, you're there at least. What's up with the camera?"

Rita looked around for a moment, then saw the camera. "What the . . ." she reached down and picked it up.

"What happened?" Donny asked worriedly.

"The camera was smashed . . . with a brick." Rita was in disbelief. She then got nervous, looking around briefly. "I've gotta get . . ." Before Rita could finish her sentence, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and gasped, dropping the communicator.

"Rita? Rita what happened?"

* * *

Calla felt her blood run cold. "Rita!" She shouted, and nearly flew off the fire escape, and ran off, practically sailing the sky between rooftops.

"Calla's on the move! We gotta follow her!" Casey called back to April.

"I'll get the van! You try to catch up with her!" April said as she grabbed the keys and headed for the door.

"Follow her, right." Casey shook his head, but went after Calla on foot anyway.

* * *

Rita turned to the side and pulled a dart out of her arm. Her hands, feeling weak, shook, and she dropped the dart. She tried to reach for the communicator, but fell unconscious before she could get to it.

"Rita!" Donny shouted over the communicator, frantic at not hearing a response from her yet.

Master Splinter, feeling the tension in the lair, came out of the dojo. "What has happened?"

"I don't know, I think Rita's in trouble." Said Leo as Donny grabbed his bo staff and began leaving the lair.

"Follow him." Master Splinter turned to everyone else. "Follow him! Go!"

Everyone quickly got up, the guys getting their weapons, and left the lair.

* * *

Calla raced across the rooftops, not feeling any shortness of breath, or fatigue. The adrenaline raced through her veins, keeping her going; she _had_ to get to Rita.

Casey, on the other hand, struggled fiercely to keep up with Calla.

* * *

Rita lay motionless on the rooftop, when two shadows enveloped her.

"We got one Mr. Hebben." Said one over a communicator.

"Is it one of the females?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Bring her. But be quick. The others will be looking for her. You will be no match for the strength of all of them."

"Yes sir."

The two people then reached down, picked Rita up, and carried her off.

* * *

Casey heard his cell ring, and picked it up. "What?!" he asked breathlessly.

"Where is she headed?" April asked.

"Downtown, towards West 14th Street!"

April hung up, and sped up.

* * *

Calla reached the rooftop, just as the rest of the Turtles reached it.

"Calla? How'd you . . ."

Calla held up a hand to shush Leo as she looked around for clues as to where Rita could be.

Leo was momentarily offended, but decided it wasn't the time.

Donny found the dart and picked it up. "Tranquilizer. I _knew_ I shouldn't of let her go!"

"Oh no!" cried Shelley. "Oh my gosh like, where is she?"

Calla looked down over the edge of the building. "That truck!"

A white truck began speeding down the block.

The Turtles and Calla took off after it.

They met up with the van April was driving on the ground, and they all, except for Cori and Raph who were on the cycle, took off after the truck.

"Faster! Faster!" Calla demanded.

"I'm driving a FULL van here, I'm trying!" April shouted, making a sharp turn.

* * *

The chase continued all through downtown, down to the Chelsea piers area.

The truck was clumsy, but fast, and the driver apparently knew how to maneuver even the narrowest sidestreets.

After another few blocks, they lost sight of the truck. They eventually came to an old wooden building sitting on a pier.

They all stopped, and got out of the van.

"They're in there! I know it!" Calla exclaimed, running towards the building.

"Rita!" shouted Calla as she hit the door of the building.

But she got no response, and the building was sealed tight for such an old structure.

Raph looked around. "I dunno, we probably made a wrong turn somewhere."

"You sure did." A familiar voice behind them said.

They all turned around to face Karai and a bunch of Foot soldiers.

"Aw man, not these guys." Mikey complained, reaching for his nunchuks.

"I'm guessin' this is the Foot."

"Yep, that's the Foot." Raph replied to Cori, drawing his sai.

"Attack!" said Karai, pointing her sword at the crew.

The Turtles, April, Casey, and Calla began fighting off the Foot.

"This is just a distraction! They could be getting away right now!" Calla shouted, taking down two Foot soldiers at once with her claws.

"Not much we can do until these Foot are out of the way!" Leo exclaimed, fighting off a few Foot soldiers himself.

"Man, these guys are like roaches! They're _everywhere_!" complained Cori as she grappled with one after handling another.

Shelley shrieked as a group of Foot soldiers were about to throw her in the water.

Mikey took down the soldier he was fighting, then ran over, knocked out every last soldier holding onto Shelley, and threw _them_ into the water. "And _that's_ for touching my girl!"

"My hero." Shelley grinned.

Just then, police sirens getting closer could be heard.

"Aw man, it's the cops." Raph complained.

Karai looked off towards where the sirens were coming from, then gave a signal for her Foot soldiers to leave, which they promptly did.

Calla took it as an opportunity to go back over to the wooden building.

"We have to go! The cops are gonna see us!" said Casey.

"We can't leave yet! Rita's still here!" Calla tried to pry open the door lock with her nails.

"Calla! We have to go! There's no place for us to hide here! We'll be no help to Rita if the cops catch us. They'll lock us away in some lab, you know that!" pleaded Salina.

Calla wouldn't listen, she was determined to get into the building.

The sirens were getting closer.

"Raph, you and Cori take off in the cycle! We have to get out of here!"

For once, Raph didn't mind listening to Leo.

"C'mon babe, let's book."

"But Calla . . ."

"My man Casey's got 'er. Don't worry." Raph pulled her towards the cycle. They got on, then sped off.

Casey took a deep breath, and with one quick movement, threw Calla over his shoulder. "We are leaving."

"No! We can't! We can't!"

"For a small girl, she sure fights hard!" Casey said trying to hold onto the struggling Calla. "We'll be back Calla, but the cops, we have to go!"

Casey had to practically throw Calla in the van and hold her there while April drove off, and the rest of the Turtles ran off towards the nearest manhole.


	19. Interrogation

* * *

"I figured that'd scare them off." Mr. Hebben remarked as he peeked out of a small peephole drilled in the wooden building. He looked on as a few confused policemen looked around the desolate dock. He chuckled to himself, then turned away, and went down a flight of stairs. "Where is she?" he asked a man walking by with a wooden crate.

The man gestured over to a corner of the room.

Mr. Hebben walked over to a corner with a large cage.

In it, Rita laid there, still unconscious.

He grinned. "Perfect. One down, eight to go."

* * *

Back at the lair, Donny paced the floor, trying to think of a way to rescue Rita.

Shelley sat in the corner of the couch crying while Mikey held her, trying his best to comfort her.

"What are we gonna do dude?" Mikey asked worriedly, looking up at Leo.

"We have to go back to that building; it's the only way we'll find clues." Calla chimed in. "They're in there, but I have a feeling it's not for long."

"Maybe we can use explosives to get in. Only thing is it'd draw too much attention . . ." Donny went back to pacing and thinking.

"What about a chain saw? The building is wood, why don't we just saw that junk open?" suggested Cori.

"The wood might be too thick . . ." Calla startled Donny out of finishing his sentence.

"Well it's worth a try!" exclaimed an exasperated Calla.

"Calla, please." Salina sighed deeply. "Bottom line is, we have to go back. Daybreak is coming, so we'll have to be quick."

"And we _have_ to work together." Leo added. "The Foot seems to be working with them, so just in case another fight presents itself, the strongest stay outside and fight, while the rest find a way in."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Raph, standing up. "What are we waitin' for?"

"Yeah, let's go." Said Calla, making her way towards the entrance.

"I don't wanna go." Cried Shelley. "I don't wanna like, see bad things."

"Then I'll stay with you." Said Mikey.

"No." she sniffled. "You need to like, help them fight and stuff. I'll be okay 'til you like, get back."

"You sure?"

Shelley nodded, trying to force a smile.

Mikey gave her a hug and kiss, and reluctantly got up. "All right, I'm ready."

"Be careful." Master Splinter warned as they left.

"Will do Master." Said Casey.

Shelley looked at them all leave. "They'll be back right? I mean, Rita left too and . . ."

Master Splinter put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They will be all right. Come to the kitchen, have some tea."

Shelley looked back towards the lair door, then went to follow Master Splinter to the kitchen. "Everyone here must really like tea . . ."

* * *

Raph and Cori arrived in the cycle, while everyone else arrived either in the van, or on foot.

"Okay everyone, its 5:03am; daybreak is just around the corner. We have to act quickly." Said Leo.

As they began approaching the building, they heard a loud sound that only grew louder.

"What _is _that?" asked Salina, wincing at the loud noise.

April recognized the sound almost immediately. "It's a plane!"

"They're leaving! We have to stop them!" Calla ran towards the building, and around to the back with everyone in tow.

Just as they got to the back, a small airplane was taking off.

"Sir, look! Down there! It's them!" exclaimed the co-pilot.

Mr. Hebben looked out of one of the windows. "Why yes it is. Excellent."

"Sir, by any chance, did you tell Henry where we were going?" asked the co-pilot.

Mr. Hebben sat back in his seat. "Of course. He's to meet us there."

"If they find him, he'll spill the beans for sure. Henry can't keep a secret for anything!"

"That's what I'm counting on." Grinned Mr. Hebben.

"Crap! We lost 'em!" shouted Cori. "How are we gonna get to her now? We don't even know where they're going!"

"But we'll find out." Said Casey.

"What?" Cori gave him a confused look.

Casey was looking towards where the plane flew out of. The hangar door was left open, and he saw some movement inside. "Hey Raph, feel up to some interrogating?" Casey asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh you betcha."

Raph and Casey went over to the hangar door and went inside.

Everyone else stood outside.

"Where are they going?" Salina asked, puzzled.

"To gather some information, Raph and Casey style." Smiled Donny.

In the building, a guy was packing a bag behind a box. "Good, that's it." He said to himself. He then stood up. "Ah!!"

Raph and Casey stood in front of him. Raph with his arms folded, and Casey resting his fists on the box in front of them.

"Hey tubby, goin' somewhere?" Casey remarked.

The guy, who looked absolutely terrified, stumbled through his words. "I, I, I . . ."

"Where did that plane go?" asked Raph.

"I, I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Said Casey. He quickly came around the box, grabbed the guy's collar, and pushed him against the wall.

"Ah! Careful! My back . . ."

"Don't, care." Said Raph, standing in front of the guy with Casey. "Now, I ask again. Where did that plane go?"

The guy looked at Raph and Casey, trembling in fear. "I'm, not, not supposed to tell you. I can't! Mr. Hebben, he'd kill me!"

"What do you think we'll do if you _don't_ tell _us_? Hm?" asked Raph, taking out a sai and holding it in front of the guy.

The guy took an exaggerated gulp.

"Come on, you wouldn't want my friend here to show you what that feels like in your throat wouldja? Just tell us where that plane went." Casey grabbed his collar tighter.

The guy looked frantically between Raph and Casey.

"I'm waiting." Raph held the sai to the guy's throat.

"New Mexico, okay?! New Mexico."

"_Where_ in New Mexico?" Casey demanded.

"Uh, geez, I dunno . . ."

Raph moved the sai a little closer.

"Zuni! Or rather, it's on the outskirts of Zuni. In the forest, a lab. I swear that's all I know, please don't kill me." The guy pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Casey and Raph looked at each other, then back at the guy.

"Thanks." Casey released him.

Raph put his sai away.

"Hey guys, hurry up! Daybreak's coming!" April shouted.

"We're comin'." Said Casey, as he and Raph came out of the building.

"Did you find anything out?" Cori asked eagerly.

"Sure did." Said Casey.

"We're goin' to New Mexico." Added Raph.

* * *

Rita began to stir a bit in the cage in the back of the plane.

Mr. Hebben looked back at hearing her groan a bit. He frowned slightly, then turned towards his assistant sitting in the back with him. "Hand me my case would you?"

"Sure boss." He handed Mr. Hebben a case.

Mr. Hebben opened his case, and pulled out a needle. He held it up, plucked it, and squirted a little of the fluid out. He then stuck it in the back of Rita's hand, which happened to be at the edge of the cage. "It's not time to wake up just yet my dear."

Rita soon stopped stirring.

His assistant gave him a puzzled look.

"Can't have her waking up just yet. She'll be frantic, and I don't need this plane crashing." Mr. Hebben put the needle back in his case and closed it.

* * *

Back at the lair, Donny fervently searched for information about Zuni, New Mexico, as well as how to get there.

Mikey was back at Shelley's side on the couch. Between the exhaustion of crying, and the calming effect of the tea she was put to sleep.

Calla laid on the back of the loveseat, quietly looking up at the ceiling.

"Calla?"

Calla turned to the side briefly, then looked back up. "Hey."

April stood next to the chair. "What are you thinking about? Besides being worried about Rita that is."

Calla shrugged. "Just stuff I guess."

"Hm, I see."

They were quiet for a moment, before April spoke up again.

"Those days, prior to, well, this. What was it that you heard? What was going on?"

Calla was quiet for a moment. "It's hard to explain really. I guess it's some weird hybrid instinct. But basically, I heard voices, and these voices gave me chills. They sounded all too familiar. They were too close. I couldn't understand what they were saying . . . until it was too late. I couldn't tell their location, just general direction. Had I been in the lair last night, I wouldn't of let Rita go. I would've sensed how close they were. I let her down . . ."

"No you didn't." said Salina, who had overheard the conversation.

April looked over, she hadn't even noticed Salina standing there.

"You did the best you could. That's all any of us could've done." Salina sighed deeply. "Dad . . . would've been proud that you have so much concern. That you tried to do something."

"But I didn't succeed."

"We haven't lost." Said April.

"She's right. The battle may be lost, but the war is far from over. We're going to New Mexico, we're gonna find her, and bring her back safely."

"And we start our journey as soon as the sun sets." Donny chimed in. He spun around in his chair and looked at a sheet of paper he was holding. "There's a freight train, headed to New Mexico, leaving tonight at approximately 8pm. We just have to get to the Sunnyside train yards; it leaves from that general area."

"But is it going to this Zuni place?" asked Cori.

"Close. It's about a 5 mile walk after we get off the train." Donny looked up. "I suggest everyone rest up."

"I can't sleep." Said Calla.

"Ditto." Said Cori.

"Then pack." Donny stood up, and began heading to his room. "It's a good 2, maybe 3 day's journey."

"2 or 3 days? Can't we get there any faster?" asked Cori.

"Of course, but if we went to JFK, I doubt they'd consider mutant Turtles, or a panther hybrid, as acceptable passengers."

"Yeah . . ." Cori sighed.

"I'm going to go pack." Said Donny, and he made his way up to his room.

Up in his room, Donny headed towards his closet when he looked at the bed. He saw the covers still rumpled as well as a few strands of black hair from when Rita slept there.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, just as he had done yesterday morning, and took a deep shaky breath, giving way to a few tears. "Please be okay . . ."


	20. Train Ride

* * *

After a brief subway ride is disguises, and a long, cold walk, everyone finally reached the freight train.

They all hid behind some bushes as a few men loaded the train.

"How long are they gonna load that thing?" Cori asked impatiently in a strained whisper.

"Shouldn't be much longer. It's supposed to be on its way in a few minutes." Said Donny, glancing at his pocketwatch. "As soon as they move, we hop on."

"Ya know, there's one problem with that bro."

Donny turned to Casey. "What?"

"When they finish loading, they're most likely gonna close those doors. Which means we _can't_ hop on."

"Ohh . . ." Donny sighed. "Problem."

"Not necessarily." April grinned. "I'm gonna create a diversion. Get on as soon as they're looking away."

Casey looked confused as April got up, fixed her hair, and sauntered over to the loading guys.

"Hey, um, I'm soo sorry to bother you guys . . ."

The others looked on as April chatted up the two loading guys, who seemed all too interested in her.

"She's good." Said Raph as he began getting up.

"Yeah, too good." Casey frowned as he began following everyone. "I'm gettin' a little jealous here."

"Save the jealousy for later, we gotta get on this train." Said Cori as she and the others came around the train, and hopped on while the guys' backs were turned.

April glanced over as the last turtle jumped into the train, and hid. She then looked off into the distance. "Oh, ya know, there's, there's this guy over there . . . yeah, right over there." She looked in the distance. "I think he's waving you guys over." She pointed towards a man far off in the distance.

"Must be the boss. He might have more stuff for us to load." Said one of the guys.

They then waved at April, and walked off.

"Easy as pie." She smirked, making her way onto the train.

Casey looked a little sullen as April walked over to everyone, hiding in a corner.

"Oh Case, it was just an act."

Casey folded his arms. "Uh huh."

Calla sat down on a box and sighed deeply. "So two to three days huh?"

Donny sat down in a corner. "Hopefully less."

Calla looked out of a peephole-looking hole in the wall of the train. "Hopefully."

* * *

The small airplane landed on an airstrip in New Mexico.

A couple of guys got out, and carried the cage with Rita in it.

Mr. Hebben followed them out. "Careful with that. Move it around too much and she might wake up."

The pilot and co-pilot came out of the plane and up to Mr. Hebben.

Mr. Hebben turned to the men. "So where is the guide that's taking us to the laboratory?"

"He should be here soon Mr. Hebben." Said the pilot. "He's bringing along a skilled hunter as well, in case you should encounter any wild animals on your journey there."

"Excellent." Mr. Hebben looked around. "How long is the journey again?"

"Should be a couple of days sir." Said the co-pilot. He then looked around a bit. "We look suspicious outside. Shall we?" he gestured towards the building they had landed by.

"We shall." Said Mr. Hebben as he began heading towards the building with the pilot and co-pilot.

* * *

Calla woke up and sleepily looked around the dark train car as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She picked up on a little light across the car and made her way over. She eventually saw the light source; a device Donny was holding. She sat down next to him.

"Hey."

Donny looked over, startled. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Calla sighed. She gestured towards the device. "What's that?"

Donny looked back at his device. "A GPS I designed . . . with Rita."

"I see." She was quiet for a moment, looking at the GPS and Donny tinkering with it. "Where are we now?"

"Somewhere around North Carolina."

"Wow, this train's really moving."

"Yeah, I guess. Not fast enough though." Sighed Donny.

"I hear ya."

They were both quiet for a little while, looking at the GPS device.

"Who did this Calla? Who took her?"

Calla thought for a moment. "I could be wrong, but the voice, it sounded like this guy; I don't remember his name too well. Charles maybe? I dunno. Anyway, he used to be a colleague of my dad's, at his old lab. They worked together for some years before, I guess, things turned sour. He had mom kidnapped, experimented on, and then, here we are."

"He must be a terrible person."

"He is." Calla chuckled a bit.

Donny glanced over at her. "What?"

"I remember being terrible right back one day. He had taken a shot at dad, probably a good two years before dad had to leave us. I got angry, I mean, just real furious, and sprang at him, claws on hands and feet all out. He didn't know what hit him. I scratched him up quite a bit, but I got him really good in the face. He held it and fell over." Calla sighed. "Dad was a little worried I'd become vicious and kill one day; he didn't want me to fight like that. But honestly, I really didn't care at the time. It bought us two more years with dad. It was worth the scolding."

"Would you ever fight like that again?"

"Yes. If it means saving my sisters, or actually even you guys, or April or Casey, I would." Calla looked off to nowhere in particular. "I refuse to let him take away any more of my family."

* * *

Mr. Hebben tapped his foot impatiently in the basement office of the building. He turned to the pilot, who had his feet propped up on a desk, calmly watching the news on a small television. "Where is he? It's already nighttime. We should've been on our way by now."

"One must learn to be patient, Mr. Hebben." A couple of men stepped into the room.

Mr. Hebben looked up at the guys.

One was dressed in what one could best describe as a khaki-colored safari suit; he looked very business-like; yet still seasoned enough to know how to navigate jungles and harsh territory. The other man was dressed in a camouflage jumpsuit and had a look that could best be described as quietly bordering insanity.

"I've been waiting some time." Mr. Hebben said, standing up and adjusting his suit.

"We were, detained." Said the man in the safari suit rather indifferently. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arnold Kimmons. This is my assistant, Ray. Just, Ray."

"Mr. Kimmons." Mr. Hebben nodded towards him. "Ray." He nodded towards him.

Mr. Kimmons looked Mr. Hebben over. "Do you plan to travel through the jungle dressed like you're going to a meeting on Wall Street?"

Mr. Hebben momentarily looked offended. "Why do you ask?"

"Because an hour into our journey wearing that you will be beyond filthy, not to mention the scars you'd have from the brush."

"So what do you suppose I wear then?" Mr. Hebben folded his arms and looked rather irritated.

"I expected this . . ." Mr. Kimmons sighed deeply as he turned to Ray. "Turn around."

Ray turned around, and Mr. Kimmons reached into his backpack and pulled out a vacuum-sealed pack, then tossed it to Mr. Hebben.

"Put that on." Said Mr. Kimmons flatly.

Mr. Hebben looked over the clothing in the vacuum-sealed pack. "Fine." He said, turning towards Mr. Kimmons.

"Now, where's the cargo?" asked Mr. Kimmons.

"This way." Mr. Hebben lead Mr. Kimmons and Ray down a long hallway, and into a room at the end of that hallway. "In here."

Mr. Kimmons and Ray looked at Rita sleeping in the cage.

"Very interesting." Remarked Mr. Kimmons. "So how do you plan on transporting her?"

"Notice the cage." Mr. Hebben said sarcastically gesturing towards the cage.

Mr. Kimmons turned towards Mr. Hebben. "You're kidding right?"

Mr. Hebben looked at him.

"We'll never get through the jungle with this cage." Mr. Kimmons shook his head. "No, there has to be another way."

Mr. Hebben folded his arms. "Like?"

Ray held up two pairs of shackles.

"Excellent idea." Mr. Kimmons smiled briefly. "Shackle her hands together, and her feet together, just far enough apart so she can walk."

"She will try to run at the first chance she gets." Mr. Hebben looked irritated. "I worked much too hard to lose her."

"She won't escape. Ray will be sure of that." Mr. Kimmons gestured for Mr. Hebben to open the cage, which he did. "Bind her up, and keep a close eye on her." He turned to Mr. Hebben. "While Ray binds her up, you go change. Daybreak will be here before we know it. We leave first thing in the morning."

Mr. Hebben looked at the two reluctantly, then went off to get changed.

Rita stirred a bit as Ray clicked the cuffs over her wrists.

* * *

A day later, Leo had just been waking up when he heard the train slowing down. Worried, he looked over at Salina, who had been curled up next to him, and began waking her up. "Salina, Salina, wake up. We're stopping."

Salina stirred a bit and began opening her eyes. "What?"

Leo began to stand up. "We have to wake the others." He helped Salina to stand up, then began waking everyone else up.

"What's like, going on?" Shelley asked sleepily as she stood up and yawned.

"I think we're here." Said Leo.

Donny looked at his GPS machine, then back at everyone else. "We are."

"Great! We're here." Mikey thought for a moment. "Now what?"

"We have to wait for these doors to get opened." April said.

"Wait? Nah. We're gonna open these doors ourselves." Raph said, walking over to the doors as the train came to a complete stop. "Chances are, we _wait_ for those doors to be open, and we have to face off some pretty confused un-loading . . guys. Whatever they're called."

"I agree." Casey joined Raph by the doors. "We gotta get out as quickly as possible."

"Get ready for a mad dash y'all." Calla remarked as Raph and Casey began pulling apart the doors.

Donny, Leo, and Mikey helped as well. They all pulled until the doors were open enough for everyone to squeeze through.

"Wait!" said Calla as Leo was about to jump out.

Leo stopped in his tracks and looked as Calla stood by the door and listened.

"There are people close by. Hold on, they're leaving." She stood quietly for a moment, then peeked out. After taking a good look around she came back in. "The coast is clear for now, but it's daylight, and the people are coming back soon. We have to quickly jump out, crawl under the train, around to the back, and head straight for the bushes back there."

"How do you know there are bushes back there?" Leo asked curiously.

Calla shrugged as if the answer were obvious. "I smell bushes, duh."

"You heard her, let's go!" Donny jumped out, followed by everyone else.

They made a mash dash under the train, and into the bushes behind it.

April took a deep breath. "I haven't ran that fast in a long time."

Leo looked around. "It's daylight, we can't stay out here very long."

"These bushes extend all the way down there." Calla pointed down the row of bushes. "We could travel through them until we get to an area less populated."

"We don't really have any other option right now. Let's do it." Leo turned and began crawling through the bushes with everyone else.

* * *

Rita stirred in the cage before slightly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before opening them completely.

"Rise and shine my dear."

Rita looked up at hearing the familiar voice. She looked at the man standing by the cage she was in, and noticed the scar above his left eye. "You!"

Mr. Hebben smirked. "Yeah, me. So nice of you to remember."

Rita attempted to sit up, but fell back on her side. She looked at her wrists and noticed the shackles on them, and her ankles. She began to struggle with them. "Take these things off of me!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Mr. Hebben stepped closer to the cage. "You see, I've worked much too hard to get you. And I'm not letting you get away. Don't worry, your friends will be joining you soon."

Rita's expression became that of worry. She was terrified, unsure of what this horrible man would do to her.

Mr. Kimmons and Ray then walked in.

"Ah, she's awake." Mr. Kimmons remarked. He gestured for Ray to go to the cage.

Ray nodded and approached the cage.

"Wh, what are you doing? Stay away from me!"

Ray opened the cage door as Rita attempted to crawl to the opposite end of the cage. Ray grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the cage.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Get away!" Rita struggled fiercely against Ray's grasp. But he proved to be much stronger, and held onto her tightly.

She finally, breathlessly stopped struggling for the moment.

Mr. Hebben looked Rita over for a minute. "Which one of Richard's darling little girls are you? You're not Nola's child obviously. Which one of those four little turtle girls are you?"

Rita remained silent, giving him a defiant, angry look.

"The angry one perhaps? No, couldn't be. She was much more fierce. Ah, wait, I remember now, you were daddy's little genius."

Rita tried to fight the tears coming through.

"That's right. You were the only one smart enough to drive that jeep at only 10 years old."

"I should've run you over with it when I had the chance!" Rita exclaimed angrily.

Mr. Hebben smirked. "But you didn't. And after I killed your daddy, I came after you all. And now I got one of you. And soon, I'll have all of you, including your new friends."

Rita's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right, I know about them. And I'll have them too. We're going on a journey now, and I suggest you cooperate. Although I prefer you alive, it's not a necessity. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Rita glared at Mr. Hebben, allowing a few tears to escape. Not only had he killed her father, but kidnapped her, and was now on the verge of getting hold of everyone she loved. She didn't know what to say, or to do, bound hand and foot with an abnormally strong man holding onto her.

"Well, now that you've unfolded your master plan to our prisoner." Mr. Kimmons said sarcastically. "I assume we can go now?"

Mr. Hebben nodded.

"Good." Mr. Kimmons began walking out of the room, followed by Ray, who held on to Rita with a vice grip.

* * *

The crew travelled through the bushes until Leo hit something.

"Ow!" he remarked, then rubbing his head, looked up.

"What happened? What's the hold up?" asked Casey, looking ahead.

"I hit something." Said Leo. "Looks like a brick wall."

Calla stood up and looked around. "Come on, coast is clear, no one is around." She turned towards Leo. "And you ran into a brick building genius."

"Gee, well, excuse me. I couldn't 'smell' out the brick building." Leo said sarcastically as everyone began standing up.

"Neither could I, but I'm sure you could still see it . . ."

"Okayyyy, that's enough of that." April pulled Calla away from Leo. "We're out in the middle of nowhere and it's still daylight. Now while that really isn't a problem for me or Casey, the rest of you may want to find shelter."

"This brick building looks promising." Said Salina, looking at it. "It doesn't look well kept, maybe it's abandoned."

"Only one way to find out." Calla walked ahead of everyone, and found the door, or rather the planks of wood nailed across the door opening.

Cori looked at the wood on the door. "Oh yeah, it's abandoned."

Raph and Donny kicked through the wood, and went inside, followed by everyone else.

Shelley leaned into Mikey. "Ohmygosh I like, hear dripping and stuff. I bet there's bugs here, euuwww."

Cori rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up."

Shelley made a face and was about to respond when she felt Mikey's arm around her. "It's okay, I'll kill any bugs that come anywhere near you."

Shelley smiled.

April held up a lighter. "Yeesh, this place gives me the creeps. It's probably terrible at night."

"Good thing that's when we're leaving." Said Calla, brushing off an old chair before sitting.

"Come on, we should rest up." Said Mikey, sitting down on an old couch.

Shelley looked wary.

"You can sit on my lap." Grinned Mikey, patting his lap.

Shelley smiled. "K."

Later on, after dark came, the crew left the old, rather smelly building, and began their journey into the dark unknown of the New Mexican jungle.

* * *

* Sorry for the long wait on the next chappie, life's been mean to me  But things are lookin' up  So now, my writing is getting back on track. Oh! And if anyone is interested in seeing my characters completely drawn out and everything, go to my deviantArt page. Inside my latest journal, there's a link to a YouTube vid I made. Enjoy! It's free! And cool! Lol, I'm done.


	21. Getting Closer

* * *

Salina narrowed her eyes in irritation as she heard Shelley shrieking again. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. Again.

"Euw, that was like, a spider! It touched me, euww!"

"Shelley!" Calla exclaimed as she turned around to face Shelley.

Salina smiled a little to herself. Now she knew she wasn't the only one irritated by Shelley.

Shelley looked startled.

"We're in the jungle, okay? There are LOTS of bugs, in the jungle. Sometimes they _will_ touch you. They _will_ crawl on you, and some may even _bite_ you."

Shelley, looking absolutely terrified, shuddered.

"So stop complaining everytime you see a bug! Just shutup and deal with it!"

Shelley looked offended and scared at the same time.

"You shouldn't yell at her Calla that's so not ni . . ."

"Mikey . . ." Calla extended her claws on one hand. "Not, now."

"Come on guys, I know we're all getting a little antsy traveling through this hot jungle." Leo started.

"Not to mention we haven't eaten in a few hours." April chimed in.

Leo sighed. "But we have to at least _try_ to get along. Just a little while longer and we can rest for a moment."

"We should wait until evening. This way we cover more ground." Donny added.

"So we don't eat 'til nighttime?" whined Casey. "That sucks."

"Crybaby." Muttered Cori.

Casey gave her an offended look.

"We can eat now then, just walk and eat." Donny replied.

"Sounds good to me." April said as she took off her backpack, turned it around, and began reaching for her food.

Everyone else soon followed suit, except for Calla.

"How come you're not eating?" Cori asked, looking over at Calla.

"Not hungry, not yet anyway. Just listening, they have to be out here somewhere. And now that Shelley's not griping over the stupid bugs, I can hear even better."

"Hear anything significant yet?" Raph asked curiously.

Calla was quiet for a moment. "Sort of; someone's up ahead." She stopped suddenly and looked down. She moved her foot to reveal a cigarette butt. "Oh yeah, we're close."

* * *

That night, Mr. Hebben, Rita, Mr. Kimmons, and Ray set up camp.

After all tents were set-up and the fire was built, the group prepared to go to sleep.

"Well, that certainly was, a journey." Mr. Hebben said as he cleaned mud off of his boots. "Ridiculous . . ."

Mr. Kimmons shook his head, then turned to Ray. "Still got a good hold on her?"

Ray pointed to Rita, who was standing by the tent, still bound, but also with an extra handcuff to the tent pole.

"Good job."

Rita glared at him.

Ray then looked around and smelled the air. "Someone is approaching."

Mr. Kimmons picked up a gun. "What? Now?"

"No. Soon." Ray looked around for a minute. "Tomorrow morning."

"How can he be so sure?" Mr. Hebben asked, but Mr. Kimmons shushed him.

Mr. Hebben looked offended.

"What do you suggest we do? They could catch us before we leave." Mr. Kimmons asked Ray.

Ray thought for a moment, then turned to Rita.

Rita looked worried.

"Bait." Said Ray.

"Come again?" Mr. Hebben looked wary as Ray took a long piece of firewood and drove it far into the ground, so it stuck out like a wooden stake, a little taller than Rita.

Ray then walked over to Rita.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Rita tried to move away, but was stuck where she was.

Ray moved her from the pole, pulled her over to the wooden stake and tied her to it.

Rita struggled. "What's going on?" She looked frightened. She didn't expect they would leave her outside at night in the jungle.

Ray looked around, and grabbed another piece of wood.

"Not a man of many words is he?" Mr. Hebben asked sarcastically.

Ray then swung the piece of wood, and hit Rita squarely on the back of the head with it, knocking her out.

Mr. Kimmons raised an eyebrow. "Okay now, why did you do that?"

"She talk too much. Need her to be quiet when they come." Ray replied, dropping the wood.

"I _do_ have tranquilizer you know." Mr. Hebben looked irritated.

"Ray prefers more, conventional, methods." Mr. Kimmons said.

Mr. Hebben sighed deeply, rubbing his aching temples. "I'm turning in for the night." He went to his tent.

Mr. Kimmons glanced back at Mr. Hebben, then turned to Ray. "I suppose I'll be doing the same."

"I keep watch." Said Ray, sitting in front of his tent.

Mr. Kimmons glanced at Rita. "I doubt she's going anywhere anytime soon."

Ray said nothing.

Mr. Kimmons just sighed and went to his tent.

* * *

The Turtle crew stopped for some rest by some bushes.

Mikey held Shelley, who was beginning to freak out about the bugs again, especially since it was nighttime and she couldn't see them coming.

Leo leaned back against a tree. "What a day."

"Tell me about it." Agreed Salina. "We haven't walked that much in ages."

Donny, April and Calla stood by some trees a little up ahead of their campsite.

"Are we still close?" asked Donny.

"Very." Nodded Calla. She then looked up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked April as Calla moved away from them.

Calla walked up to a tree, and after looking it over briefly, extended her claws and began to climb it.

"See anything yet?" asked Donny as he noticed Calla stop at one point.

"There's a fire a couple of miles up ahead. A campfire." She looked down. "If we leave in the next hour we can make it there before or just at daybreak."

Donny nodded. "Excellent."

April glanced back towards their campsite. "Come on, let's tell the others so they can get ready."

Though a couple of groans were heard, their drive to save Rita was much stronger than the fatigue they were feeling. They all soon got up, and continued on their journey to Rita.


	22. Gunshots

* * *

Early the next morning, just as daylight began to pour through the trees overhead, the group slowed to a crawl as they neared the campsite where Rita was being held hostage.

They crouched down in the bushes a short distance from the site and peered through the bushes.

"It's Rita!" Shelley exclaimed in a strained whisper.

Everyone quickly shushed her.

"What's the matter with you? You tryna get us caught here?" scolded a frustrated Cori.

"Sorry." Shelley sheepishly recoiled.

"See anyone anywhere?" Leo asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around, and no one saw anything.

"Maybe I can just go over there, untie her, and come back quickly. They're probably not even awake yet." Donny suggested.

"I know you're eager Donny, and so am I, but this looks just too easy." Said Salina. "If this is indeed the same guy that pursued us and daddy for years, then it isn't that easy." She turned to Calla. "You hear anything?"

Calla looked intensely at the scene before her. "No, not now anyway. It's quiet, too quiet, I don't like it. It doesn't feel safe."

"So what are we gonna do, just sit here and wait for them to wake up?" asked Cori. "We gotta do somethin'."

Leo sighed. "I know."

"Maybe if we quietly go and untie her, if anyone tries to fight us we'll jump in. I mean, they can't be all that tough, right?" April tentatively suggested.

Donny sighed deeply. "It's worth a shot. I'm goin in. Cover me."

Everyone watched on nervously as Donny, followed by Raph and Leo, went to untie Rita.

The three of them cautiously made their way through the bushes.

"Hey look, she's waking up." Said Leo as they got closer.

Rita stirred and groaned a bit before she began opening her eyes. She squinted and blinked a bit before her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the familiar faces approaching her. She began to get excited, then she remembered where she was, and what Ray called her last night. _"Bait."_ She got worried and realized that if they came out to save her, there would be trouble.

As Donny began to emerge from the bushes, he saw the fear on Rita's face as she began to shake her head.

Then Calla came seemingly out of nowhere, and jumped on Donny, causing him to fall down.

"What the . . ." Donny stopped short when he heard a gunshot, and felt the wind of the bullet as it flew right over his head.

Rita shrieked; startled by the gunshot.

Mr. Kimmons came out from behind his tent, holding a rifle in his hand, pointing it at Donny and Calla, who were both still on the ground.

"Well well well." Mr. Hebben came out from behind his tent. "Can't say I expected you to find us this soon."

Calla looked up and glared at him.

Mr. Hebben smiled down at her. "Long time no see my dear." He looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Donny and Calla remained silent.

"Get up." Ordered Mr. Kimmons, still pointing the rifle at the two.

Donny and Calla slowly stood up.

Mr. Hebben looked at them. "Now, I ask again. Where, is everyone else?"

"Perhaps they need a little persuasion to come out." Said Mr. Kimmons. He cocked the gun and held it to Donny's head.

"Stop it!" Rita cried, tears beginning to fall.

Calla clenched her hands into trembling fists as she glared at Mr. Hebben.

"I suggest you all come out, or your friend dies right here. As I told the lovely lady tied up over there, I prefer you all alive, but it's not necessary." Mr. Hebben warned.

Mr. Kimmons pressed the rifle to Donny's head.

Donny kept a straight face, although he was trembling inside.

Slowly, but surely, everyone else emerged from the bushes, and stood in the presence of Mr. Kimmons and Mr. Hebben.

Ray emerged from his tent as he saw the others come out.

Mr. Kimmons glanced back at Ray. "There you are. I was wondering when you'd come and join the party."

Mr. Hebben smiled. "Marvelous." He looked at April and Casey. "I see you two have come to join the fun as well. Join me and you can share in the profits I make off of these freaks."

"The only freak here is you." April angrily retorted.

"And we don't deal with scum like you anyhow." Casey added.

"Suit yourselves." Said Mr. Hebben. "Ray, would you mind getting some twine? We have a lot of cargo to take along."

Ray nodded and began reaching for some twine in his bag.

Mr. Hebben turned back to Calla. "I think we'll start with you."

Calla glared at him. "I think not."

Before anyone had time to react, Calla reached for the rifle still pointed at Donny's head, and faced it upward, just as Mr. Kimmons pulled the trigger. She then extended her claws, and slashed at his arm, causing him to let go of the rifle. Calla then grabbed it, and quickly jumped up into a nearby tree with it.

Mr. Kimmons held his bleeding arm and angrily turned to Mr. Hebben. "Why didn't you tell me she could do that?!"

"Good girl Calla." Smirked Cori.

Donny raced over to begin untying Rita.

Rita sniffled. "Oh my gosh, I thought he was gonna shoot you, I was so scared."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay now."

"I've worked much too hard for this." Mr. Hebben took off his jacket. "Mr. Kimmons, Ray."

They both nodded.

Raph looked puzzled as the trio began approaching the Turtles, April, and Casey. "No way. You guys, are gonna try to fight _us_?"

"Not try, we will fight." Said Mr. Kimmons.

"Suit yourself." Said Raph as he took out his sai.

"Leave that guy for me." Said Cori, glaring at Mr. Hebben.

"He's all yours babe."

Mr. Hebben, Mr. Kimmons, and Ray engaged in a fight with the Turtles, April, and Casey, as Donny desperately tried to get the unusually tight twine off of Rita.

Surprisingly enough, though a poorly matched battle, the three men fought very well. Still, not well enough to completely over come 3 ninjas, 3 angry girls, and their 2 skilled friends.

Calla still held onto the gun up in the tree, though she tried to find a place to rest it so she could help with the fight.

Just as Calla reached up to nestle it in some branches, she felt a tug at her leg, and quickly balanced herself before she fell. She looked down to see Ray pulling at her leg. She glared at him. "Get off of me!" She then extended her claws on her toes, and kicked at him, stabbing his upper arm with her sharp claws. Much to her surprise, it didn't faze him very much.

Ray just got angrier, and grabbed her leg even harder.

Calla screamed as she fell out of the tree, gun in hand.

Donny had finally untied Rita.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

Rita eagerly shook off the remaining twine.

The battle had neared it's end as Mr. Kimmons and Mr. Hebben were on the ground.

"Next time maybe you won't mess with ninjas punks." Raph remarked at the bruised men on the ground.

"Come on, Rita's untied, let's go!" Donny said, waving everyone along.

Just as they were about to run off, they heard the rifle click, and a shot was fired.

Rita screamed and immediately collapsed.

"Rita!" Donny knelt next to her. "What happened?" He then saw her bleeding ankle.

Ray held the rifle, and pointed it at Donny and Rita. "Not so fast."

Then they heard a smaller gun cock. "Indeed."

The crew turned around to see Mr. Hebben holding a gun to Salina's head.

Salina stood there, frozen in fear.

Shelley gasped.

"Not so fast." Mr. Hebben grinned. "You all fight well. Very well. We're unmatched on that level. That's why we have firepower."

Mr. Kimmons eventually managed to get up.

"We have a journey to continue. I suggest you all stay back, or there will be consequences for the ladies."

Ray walked forward, pointing the rifle at Donny. He gestured for him to move away.

Donny looked at Rita, bleeding and in excruciating pain as she held her leg right above her ankle.

"Move!" Ray demanded. He pushed Donny away, then threw Rita over his shoulder.

Rita screamed in pain.

Donny felt pain and intense anger well up in him. "She's injured! You can't just . . ."

"I can, and I will." Said Mr. Hebben. "Remember, I _don't_ need her alive." He pressed the gun against Salina's temple. "You all stay back, don't move until we're at _least_ a few miles ahead. Or they _will_ suffer."

The three men picked up a few of their belongings, and continued on their way, now with not only an injured Rita, but Salina as well.

Calla screamed in frustration as they disappeared into the brush.

"Freakin' bastard!" exclaimed Cori.

Shelley started crying.

Donny, still on the ground where he knelt next to Rita, looked at the trail of blood dripping from her wound. His eyes welled up with tears. He then determinedly got up. "We have to keep going. This _isn't_ over yet."

* * *

That night, Mr. Hebben, Mr. Kimmons, and Ray kept Salina and Rita under constant guard.

Salina looked at Rita's ankle. "Oh gosh, that looks bad. We need to get that fixed."

Rita took a deep, shaky breath, still in pain, and weak from the loss of blood. "You have to . . . the bullet, it needs to come out."

"Oh sweety, I don't know how to do that." She sighed deeply, then began ripping the bottom of her pants. "All I know how to do is wrap you up so at least the bleeding stops and no dirt or anything gets in there."

Rita nodded.

"Bear with me." Salina began wrapping Rita's ankle.

Rita winced in pain and tried to avoid screaming. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . ."

Rita took a deep breath as Salina finished tying it.

Salina looked back at Mr. Hebben, who was keeping guard over them for now, with the rifle.

He gave her a smirk.

"You won't get away with this."

"My dear, I already have."

"No, no you haven't. You never will." Salina turned away and sat closer to Rita, making sure she was still breathing and alive, the best she could at the moment.

Mr. Kimmons, on the way to his tent, stopped next to Mr. Hebben. He briefly gestured towards Rita and Salina. "I'm curious, you had the opportunity to get one of the males this time around, why'd you choose another female to hold hostage?"

Mr. Hebben glanced back at him. "I thought that limp you now walk with would've reminded you . . . " He sighed. "The males are very skilled fighters. Ninja, as the Foot put it."

"The Foot?"

Mr. Hebben waved it off. "Never mind. The point is, it would be much easier to keep guard over two females that aren't as skilled, than a very skilled male ninja."

"Uh huh, I see." Mr. Kimmons sighed. "Well then."

"Don't worry yourself over these things. I have it all figured out. You just worry about getting me and my subjects to that lab, safely and quickly."

Mr. Kimmons gave him an offended look. "Sure . . ." he then walked off.


	23. The Rescue

* * *

No one in the Turtle crew really talked; they were all too stressed; too scared. Not only did Hebben have Salina now, but Rita was injured. Everyone was especially afraid to talk to Calla. She was very emotionally volatile right now.

They had travelled through the night, and didn't even realize daylight was upon them until a break in the trees above caused the sunlight to shine forth it's brightest.

Mikey squinted his eyes for a bit. "Hey, it's daytime again."

Calla looked up briefly, then looked straight ahead again.

"Are we like, close yet?" Shelley asked curiously, looking over at Calla briefly.

"Not close enough." Calla said quietly.

Mikey thought for a moment. "Dudes, I don't know if anyone's thought about this, but those guys have guns. What do we do when they try to use them again? And you know they will."

Leo stopped, causing the others to stop too.

Calla turned around with an irritated look on her face. "Why are we stopping?" she asked, her voice low, and somewhat angry.

"Mikey just brought up a good point, one we were all too emotionally distressed to really think about." Leo shifted so that he was facing everyone. "They have guns. We don't. And we're not bulletproof."

"So what are we gonna do? If we even try to get close enough to beat 'em, they're just gonna shoot us." Cori said.

"Now is when all that stealth training Sensei has been putting us through will really have to be put into play. If we can somehow take their guns away from them before they even realize we're around, we give our chances of saving the girls a big lift."

Raph nodded. "Okay, for once, I agree with ya Leo. But who's gonna be stealthy enough to do that? There's trees, there's bushes, it'll all make noise when we get close."

Leo turned to Calla.

Calla looked back at him. She nodded. "I'm on it."

Leo looked at her for a moment. "This is a very emotionally challenging situation for you. Are you sure you can keep your mind focused, no matter what happens, or what you see or hear, to get those weapons?"

She looked over at Donny for a moment. He was still apparently hurting over the fact that Rita was in danger, and he was virtually powerless at the moment. That alone made her resolve firm to do the job asked of her. She looked back at Leo. "I will have to be."

It was good enough for now. Leo nodded.

Calla then turned around, and they continued walking.

* * *

Mr. Kimmons looked up at the old, desolate-looking building. He could barely make out the words on the rusty sign except for "Labs." He looked back at Mr. Hebben, and Ray who was still keeping guard over Rita and Salina.

"We've arrived." Said Mr. Kimmons. "I can't imagine what you hope to accomplish in this dump. It looks like it hasn't been used in decades."

Mr. Hebben grinned. "That's the point." He walked ahead of them. "Everyone judges a book by its cover. I count on that little flaw of man."

Mr. Kimmons just shook his head.

Rita, limping along, supported by Salina, looked up at the building. "It looks awful." She said weakly.

"I know." Agreed Salina.

Ray poked Salina in the back with the rifle, urging her to move faster.

Salina gave him a disgusted look, then turned around and tried to move a little faster, even though it wasn't easy, supporting Rita and all.

Mr. Hebben had everyone come around the back, where he opened a door.

"I take it you've been here before." Said Mr. Kimmons as Mr. Hebben opened the door and they went inside.

"Quite a few times in the past, yes." Said Mr. Hebben, flicking on the lights.

"Then may I ask why you needed a guide to bring you here this time?" Mr. Kimmons began walking with Mr. Hebben and Ray down the dimly lit corridor.

"I usually came by helicopter, but it was generating too much attention; attention I neither wanted nor needed. So I had to find a more, subtle means of getting here."

"I see." Mr. Kimmons looked around as they entered a room.

Mr. Hebben turned on the lights, and looked around. "Just as I left it." He grinned.

Rita and Salina looked around the room. It was cold, a little dusty, and creepy. There was a metal examination table with a set of drawers next to it, as well as a few cages, some with what appeared to be blood stains scattered across the bars.

Mr. Hebben turned to the girls.

Rita and Salina looked afraid, and stood closer to each other.

"You." Mr. Hebben pointed to Salina as he walked over to them. "Let go of her."

Ray roughly pushed Salina away from Rita.

"Hey!" Salina complained, losing her balance and almost falling.

Ray held his rifle up to her head.

"Ah!" Rita fell to the floor, unable to support herself. She groaned a bit as she attempted to sit up.

"Rita!"

Mr. Hebben grabbed her and pulled her up.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Mr. Hebben then put Rita on the table and strapped her down to it.

Scared, she tried to struggle against the tethers, but it was no use. With a heavy sigh, she eventually gave up.

"Don't bother my dear, it won't help." Mr. Hebben turned away from the table.

"Why am I here? What are you going to do?"

Mr. Hebben turned around and glanced at the injury on her ankle. "Your leg is bound to get infected, if it isn't already. Which means, you're the first to die, so I figured I might as well set you up on the table from now."

Rita felt her blood run cold at the horrible fate set before her.

Mr. Hebben grinned. "Let's go men, we have work to do."

Mr. Kimmons, and Ray followed Mr. Hebben out of the room.

Salina looked back at Rita.

Ray pushed her along.

"Ow!" she complained. "Jerk . . ."

Down the hallway, Mr. Hebben entered a room and opened a door to a cage in there.

"Throw her in there."

Ray pushed Salina into the cage.

Mr. Hebben closed the door behind her and clamped a lock on it. "I'll be back soon."

Salina glared at him. "Take your time."

Mr. Hebben turned around to see Ray holding the rifle across his chest, and Mr. Kimmons with his arms folded, both looking quite cross.

"Problem gentleman?" Asked Mr. Hebben.

"You're here. We've done our jobs. We want our money." Mr. Kimmons said.

Mr. Hebben smiled. "And you will get it. Right now. Follow me upstairs. I trust my safe hasn't been disturbed."

Mr. Kimmons and Ray followed Mr. Hebben out of the room, down the hallway and into an elevator.

* * *

"Whoa." Said April, wiping sweat from her forehead and looking at the old building in front of her.

"Is this it?" asked Casey.

"I believe so." Said Donny.

"This old thing?" Casey pointed to it. "What does he hope to accomplish in there?"

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Said Donny.

Calla stared at the building for a moment. "They're in there."

Leo looked at some footprints in the mud. "Definitely."

"So like, now what?" Shelley asked, looking around briefly. "What if they're like, at the back, standing with guns or something? There could be guards and stuff."

"Hey Raph, do you see what I see?" Casey asked, looking off to the side.

Raph looked in the direction Casey was looking and smirked. "Well looky there, it's old tubby from the hangar himself."

The group looked on as the same guy from the old hangar back in New York struggled with a heavy backpack as he made his way towards the back of the building.

"Come on, let's go say hi." Said Casey, cracking his knuckles.

"Right behind ya bro."

The group crept around the building to where the guy was unlocking the door.

Raph came up behind the guy and covered his mouth just as he opened the door. "Hey."

He gasped and looked down. He immediately recognized the large green hands that grabbed him. Whether it was from the heat, shock, or just fear, he passed out.

"Aww, and I was hopin to say hi too." Casey said sarcastically.

"Come on, the door's open. Let's go." Donny quickly went into the building, followed by everyone else.

Inside, they began walking down the dimly lit corridor.

"This place gives me the creeps." Shuddered Cori.

"Stop." Said Calla.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Calla's ears twitched as she listened to all of the noises around her. "There's another floor. They're upstairs."

"What about Rita and Salina?" asked Leo.

"I can't tell. They could be up there too."

"Let's just check down here while we're here." Said Donny.

The others agreed and began looking into each and every room.

Suddenly, Donny shouted in a strained whisper. "I found Rita!"

Donny ran to the table as the others came to the room as well.

Rita appeared unconscious.

Donny removed the tethers from her, then lifted her upper body up a bit. "Rita, Rita. Come on, wake up hon." He patted her face gently.

Rita groaned and eventually opened her eyes.

Everyone took a breath of relief.

"Yay, she's alive!" smiled Shelley.

Rita looked up at Donny, a smile forming on her face. "You found me."

"I sure did. And I'm never ever gonna lose you again." Donny smiled.

Rita smiled.

Donny looked at her ankle. "How's your ankle?"

"It hurts." Frowned Rita.

"Well at least you still have feeling in it. That's a good sign."

"Where did they take Salina?" asked Calla.

Rita turned to her. "I don't know. They went further down the hallway though."

"We should go look for her." Said Leo.

"I just wanna wrap her ankle better. There's gotta be some medical supplies of some sort in here." Donny said, briefly looking around.

Leo looked down the corridor briefly, then turned back to Donny. "Well you stay and take care of that. We'll go look for Salina."

"I'll stay with Donny, just in case someone comes along." Said Raph.

"Okay." Leo and the others went further down the hallway.

* * *

Outside, the guy who unlocked the doors began to wake up. He blinked a couple of times then shook his head. He suddenly remembered where he was.

"Oh no! I have to warn Mr. Hebben!" he quickly got up and ran to another entrance of the building, for fear he'd run into the Turtles again at this entrance.

Further down the hallway, they found Salina.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see you all!" Salina smiled gripping the cage bars.

"We're glad to see you too." Leo smiled back.

"Look at you, gettin' yourself locked in a cage. Why couldn't ya just get strapped down to a table like Rita?"

"Nice to see you too Cori."

"We gotta find a way to open this lock." Leo said, looking at it.

"Screw it, let's just break it." Said Cori, locating a hammer and bringing it to them.

"Are you crazy?! All that noise will draw way too much attention." Leo scolded.

Cori put a hand on her hip. "You got a better idea?"

"We could just pick it." Said April. She removed a pin from her hair. "It's worth a shot . . ."

Everyone watched on intently as April began picking the lock.

Calla stood guard at the door with Mikey.

"I'm so glad we found 'em. Now we can finally go home!"

"We're not outta the woods yet Mikey." Said Calla, looking up.

* * *

Mr. Hebben, Mr. Kimmons and Ray sat back in chairs, casually sipping Vodka out of small glasses.

"That hits the spot." Said Mr. Kimmons, setting down his glass. "Payment and a drink. Well done Mr. Hebben. I look forward to doing business with you in the future."

Mr. Hebben grinned as he took another sip of his Vodka.

"Mr. Hebben! Mr. Hebben!"

"Ah Henry, you finally made it." Said Mr. Hebben as he looked over as Henry came rushing into the room.

"Mr. Hebben! Turtles! They're here!"

"What?" Mr. Hebben sat up. "Here so soon? For one of the world's slowest creatures they sure do move quickly." He sighed deeply. "No matter, they'll spend a few minutes trying to figure out how to get in, at which point we would have all of them at gunpoint."

"Sir, they're already in." Henry announced.

Mr. Hebben sat up quickly. "What?!" He glared at Henry. "What did you do you big buffoon?"

Henry stuttered through his words. "I, I, I, they grabbed me, I opened the door . . ."

Mr. Hebben reached over to the table next to him and grabbed his pistol. "Do you remember what happened to Nathan when he got drunk at that club and almost blew our cover?"

Henry, already sweating, began sweating even more profusely as he clasped his hands together. "Please, please, n, no sir. I'm so sorry . . ."

Mr. Hebben pointed the gun at him.

Mr. Kimmons and Ray casually looked on, still sipping their Vodka.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was startled by a loud gunshot.

Donny and Rita looked up.

"That's our signal. We better get going." Said Donny, putting down the last of the supplies he was using. "Hold on." He then lifted her off the table and carried her out of the room.

Mikey and Calla looked down the hallway and saw Donny emerge from the room.

"Dudes and dudettes, we gotta book. " Mikey said, peering into the room.

"We're trying. This lock is tough!" said April.

Calla then looked down at her nails, which seemed to have partially extended as she thought about seeing Mr. Hebben again. "Duh." She said to herself, and ran into the room. She pushed April aside.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Calla then extended her nails, and picked the lock open with one.

The lock fell off, and Salina quickly got out.

"Hurry up they're coming downstairs now!" said Calla upon hearing the footsteps.

"Run run run!!" Leo shouted.

"Hold on hon, it's about to get a little bumpy." Said Donny, who was still carrying Rita.

Rita held on tighter.

They all ran out of the door just as Mr. Hebben, Mr. Kimmons and Ray exited the elevator.

"Don't let them get away!!" shouted Mr. Hebben.

The three men began shooting at the group.

Calla, with all her strength, jumped up against a rotting tree trunk, causing it to fall right in the path of their pursuers.

"Keep running!!" said Leo, briefly looking back.

The three men stopped at the tree trunk.

"Get this bloody thing out of here!!" Mr. Hebben shouted to no one in particular.

Ray attempted to push it, but it was too heavy. "Climb." He then began climbing over it, followed by Mr. Hebben and Mr. Kimmons.

"We lost 'em briefly!" said Calla, catching up to everyone. "But we have to seek shelter and hide. They'll keep chasing us if they see us. We have to hide!"

"Let's try that cave there!" said Salina.

"To the cave!" shouted Mikey, pointing at the cave.

They all quickly ran inside, and as far back into it as possible.

Inside, they stood there, trying to catch their breath as they listened outside.

"Where are they? Where are they?!" Mr. Hebben shouted angrily and threw down his gun. "Years of work! Brought to nothing!"

Mr. Kimmons and Ray looked at him.

"Good thing we got paid already." Mr. Kimmons muttered to Ray as he patted his pocket.

Ray nodded in agreement.

"I will not be defeated! Not by eight terrapins, a feline, and two wayward human beings!!"

"How long do you think this little tantrum of his will last?"

Ray shrugged.

* * *

In the cave, the crew found a hole, and moved further back into the cave.

There, they sat down and began to rest.

Salina looked over at Rita, who was settling down to sleep on Donny. She smiled. "How's her ankle?"

Donny sighed. "It'll be fine. I was able to remove the bullet, clean it with some alcohol, and wrap it up. It fractured the bone a little, but nothing major. Just gotta keep her off her feet for a while."

"Finally, we can relax for a minute." Said Salina, laying back against the cave wall.

"How can you be so sure? They're still out there." Said April.

Salina gestured over to Calla, who was fast asleep on the ground, even to the point of snoring a little. "When Calla sleeps, we're okay."

April laughed.

Night fell, and the group decided to spend the night in the cave.


	24. Is It Over?

* * *

The next morning, everyone was stretching and yawning as they woke up in the cave.

"That was some _good_ rest." Said Salina.

"I'm hungry." Whined Shelley.

"You're always hungry." Said Rita.

Salina, Cori, and Calla laughed.

"Whatever." Smiled Shelley.

"Come on, I think we all deserve to eat a little something." Said Leo. "But over there, in the first part of the cave. It's a little dark back here."

"Definitely." agreed Mikey.

They moved towards the lighted part of the cave, and sat and ate.

Calla listened out for sounds indicating Mr. Hebben and his associates were nearby, but heard nothing.

* * *

Later on, the group prepared to make their way back to the train station and head back home.

"Is the coast clear out there Cal?" asked Cori.

"Oddly enough, yeah." Said Calla. "I hear nothing. It's like, they disappeared."

They all emerged from the cave and looked around.

Calla climbed into a tree to get a better look. "Hey, there's smoke over there. I wonder what it is."

"Smoke huh? Let's go check it out." Said Casey.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." April looked worried.

"It'll be fine babe. Just me and Calla will go. We'll be back soon." He looked up in the tree. "Come on Calla."

"Comin."

The others watched as Calla and Casey disappeared into the brush.

* * *

After walking for a little while, they heard voices and stopped.

Casey and Calla crouched down in the bushes.

There were a few people, dressed as if they were Indians, pouring water over a fire. They were talking amongst themselves as some others in the background appeared to be binding something up.

"I can't understand what they're saying. I don't know Spanish."

"But I do." Said Calla. "And I don't believe my ears."

Casey looked at Calla.

* * *

About half an hour later, Casey and Calla returned.

"Thank goodness you're back!" said Salina. "I was getting worried."

"No need to worry. Not anymore that is." Said Calla.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Come on, I'll explain as we head back to the train station.

* * *

"Noo, freakin', way. Are you like, serious? They're _dead_?" Shelley asked in disbelief.

Calla nodded. "Dead as dead can be."

"Burned alive." Said Casey. "I, unfortunately, saw the three corpses myself as they bound them up."

"Whoa. Why'd those villagers burn them?" asked Mikey.

Calla sighed. "It seems that back when Hebben frequented his lab out here, he was kidnapping children from the villagers and experimenting on them, ultimately killing them."

April looked disgusted. "How terrible!"

"They couldn't get to Hebben because he was usually so heavily guarded, and so cautious. But I guess they held one heck of a grudge, as you would expect them to, and never gave up. They finally caught up to him last night, alerted to his presence by his little tantrum. Somehow, maybe they had spears or something, but they brought them back to their village, and burned them alive." Calla thought for a moment. "We're finally free."

The thought took Salina, Cori, Rita, Shelley and Calla aback. After all of these years; it was over now. While they never wished such a violent death on their enemies, they couldn't deny a sense of relief in their sudden death.

The guys thought about it as well and silence fell upon all of them as they really thought about what just happened.

* * *

In a couple of day's time, they finally reached the freight train, and another two days later, home.

* * *

"We're baaackk!" Mikey announced as they walked in.

Master Splinter gave a relieved smile. "You are all back, in one piece. Safe and sound."

"For the most part anyway." Said Donny, sitting Rita down on the couch.

Master Splinter looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I am now. I was shot in the ankle."

Master Splinter looked startled.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Donny said looking at her. "I'll make sure of that."

"And what of your pursuer?"

Salina sighed deeply. "Sensei, you may want to sit down for this one."

Master Splinter sat back in his chair, taking in the story of what happened. He sighed deeply and turned to the girls. "Well now, that means your running is now at an end, doesn't it?"

Salina nodded. "Yes, yes it does." She thought for a moment. She'd never really planned for this day and yet, here it was.

Sensing her confusion about what to do next, Master Splinter put a hand on her shoulder.

Salina snapped out of her thinking and looked at him.

"If you do not mind, it would be an honor to have you all live with us."

Salina was taken aback. "Wha . . . really?"

Master Splinter nodded with a warm smile. "I have grown fond of you all." He looked towards Shelley. "As well as your cooking."

Shelley smiled widely.

"And I'm sure the boys would love your company." Master Splinter looked towards them. "Isn't that right boys?"

Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey sheepishly grinned, knowing all too well that what Master Splinter said was true.

"I don't know what to say." Salina took a deep breath then looked towards her sisters. "What do you think girls?"

"I'd love to like, stay!" Shelley smiled.

Cori shrugged. "Sure, why not? Where else would we go anyhow?"

Calla nodded in agreement.

Rita smiled and glanced at Donny. "That's perfectly fine by me."

Salina smiled and turned to Master Splinter. "Well, I guess it's settled then. We'll stay."

Master Splinter smiled and nodded in approval.

"Thank you so much Sensei." Salina smiled.

"You're more than welcome, my daughter."

Salina reached forward and gave Master Splinter a hug.

"Group hug!" shouted Mikey.

"Oh no, not again!" said Master Splinter, remembering the last time this happened. Only he was on the outside last time.

Raph and Cori looked at each other and shrugged. "Eh, why not?" They then joined everyone else.

* * *

Over the next week, things in the lair were rearranged to better accommodate the new inhabitants. They each got foldable beds and a storage room was cleared out for their usage as a bedroom.

* * *

Later on that week, Cori was en-route to their new room. As she passed Raph's room, he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his room.

"Raph, what the . . ." She was silenced as Raph pressed his lips against hers.

Cori eventually closed her eyes and settled into the kiss.

Raph pulled back and looked at her. "You don't know how long I've been dyin' to do that."

Cori smirked. "I gotta admit, I did kinda sorta maybe miss that."

"You know what else I been dyin' to do?" Raph asked giving Cori a sly smile.

"You're somethin' else, I haven't been a resident for two weeks yet and you're already tryna get some."

Raph chuckled. "Well, heh, I been dyin' to do that too. But that's not what I meant."

Cori looked curious. "Then what?"

Raph held up a motorcycle helmet.

Cori grinned. "Let's do it. And quickly, before Leo gets back and complains about it."

Raph closed the door to his room behind him as he and Cori headed towards the stairs. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"I think to find Salina. She left the lair about an hour ago and didn't tell anyone where she was going."

"Why'd she do that?"

Cori shrugged as they left the lair. "Beats me. But my guess is, she just needed a moment."

Raph nodded. "Gotcha."

* * *

Salina knelt on the ground atop a building downtown. She sniffled and looked up briefly, tears streaming from her eyes. She then looked back down at a tattered old picture taken of her and her sisters and her 'father'. "We're finally free daddy, finally. After all these years. We're free."

"Salina?"

Salina looked up at hearing Leo's voice. She quickly looked back down and began wiping the tears away.

"Salina are you okay?" Leo knelt down in front of her.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't hide the tears or the sniffling. She nodded lightly.

Leo gently lifted her face. "Are you sure?"

Salina took a deep, shaky breath. "It's just, after all these years spent just, running, and hiding, and fearing. It's all over. It's hard to grasp ya know?" She looked at Leo. "And why couldn't it have happened _before_ they killed him . . ."

Leo looked at the picture Salina was holding. He then took her hands in his and looked at her. "I don't know much about your dad, but what I do know is that he was a kind, loving man who loved his daughters a whole lot."

Salina nodded in agreement. "Yes." She sniffled. "He did. And we loved him a lot too."

"And because he loved you, he wouldn't want you to be sad right now. But to be happy, to live life, now that you're finally able to."

Salina thought for a moment, then slightly nodded. "You're right. That's what he'd want." She sighed deeply, briefly wiping away more tears. She then looked at Leo. "Thank you."

Leo leaned forward and hugged her. "Anytime."

Salina smiled and settled into his warm embrace, glad to find arms to feel safe in.

Leo eventually pulled back slightly, and after pushing a few strands of hair out of her face, kissed her.

After they pulled out of the kiss, Leo held her hands again. "Ready to go home?"

Salina smiled. "Home. I like the sound of that." She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to go, home."

Leo stood up, and helped Salina up.

They then walked home, hand in hand.


	25. Epilogue

* * *

As I lean against this big, old tree, a glorious warm breeze rushes across my face, and I close my eyes, to take it all in. Now I've felt plenty of warm breezes before, but this one is different. It's the breeze of freedom . . . because now, we're finally, _finally_ free.

I open my eyes to see everyone before me as we enjoy this late night picnic in Central Park.

Mikey is chasing Shelley around a tree. Why? Because he's Mikey; my new little brother. He can be annoying at times, as well as unfocused, but he's grown on me. He and Shelley are truly two of a kind. They're so cute together. Shelley finally has someone other than us to share her enthusiasm of well . . . life. And of course food. She's shed a lot of tears over the years, it's nice to see her smile return full force.

Rita is cuddling up with Donny under a tree. It's rare not to see Rita totally absorbed in some new invention of hers. I guess she has something other than a new gadget to make to look forward to each day. And when she does, she has a partner. I'm so happy for her; I never knew she could look so happy.

Raph and Cori are sticking around, for once, as they sip Coronas and talk by another tree. Cori finally has someone that can understand her on her level, and vice versa. I guess a little understanding goes a long way. Their outbursts have decreased, but they still do their own thing. I guess that's just a facet of their personalities that we'll just have to contend with.

Calla is sitting up in a tree, talking a little to Master Splinter right below her. She doesn't live in the lair anymore. April and Casey cleaned out the den in their apartment and gave it to her as a bedroom. She was so happy, she cried. Now she helps April on her various travels. Though I often miss having her around, I know she's happy now, and that's all that matters to me.

As for me, there's this blue-clad Turtle sitting next to me that's been an immense inspiration to me. The qualities in him, I'm finally beginning to see in me. Through all the crazy mess we've been through, I gotta say, I could've done worst. I guess Daddy was right, I _am_ capable of being a good leader.

So what happens now? Who knows? But at least one thing's for sure; our _family_ here at _home_, will make sure we get through whatever comes our way _together_. We're finally here. We've finally found, a place to rest.

* * *

* Thanks so much for all of the reviews, story/author alerts, and faves. Much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it!

There just might be a sequel in the works ;)


End file.
